


A Place on Earth

by TAFKAmayle



Series: Whispering Mysteries [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Demon Powers, Demon Sex, Demon True Forms, Demons, Dubious Consent, Elemental Magic, Eyes, Gags, Hate Sex, Immortality, Impact Play, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Small Penis, Tails, Weird Biology, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 60,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Geoff Ramsey aka Kingpin is an inaes, a Greed demon, who sees Los Santos as an opportunity for demons to thrive. He gathers a Knight of each of the seven factions to form the Fakes. If they can just stop fighting each other, they may rule the city or even the world.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.This is a stand-alone alternate universe based on Whispering Mysteries. You do not need to read the others to understand this one.
Series: Whispering Mysteries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646938
Comments: 143
Kudos: 85





	1. Intro

Geoff struck the match and lifted it to his pipe, lighting the tobacco as he looked down on Los Santos. Two of the best mortal inventions were gambling and smoking. Los Santos was rife with both and the little city had barely seen the true capabilities of his kind.

“Hello, little greed,” a deep voice shivered through his ears.

Geoff smirked around the pipe. The first of his guests had arrived.

“Hello, incubus,” He greeted, puffing out a cloud of smoke, “So good of you to join me.”

The lust demon floated upside-down in front of him. His lemon colored eyes were only brighter in comparison to the black mask on his face. 

“How could I refuse such a pretty little butterfly?” He cooed.

“Flattery will not serve you here, Vagabond,” Geoff chided lightly.

“Then what will serve me, King?” Vagabond pressed, grinning mischievously, “Or rather, what would serve _you?”_

“King,” Golden Boy interrupted, “You did not mention the Vagabond would be joining us.”

Guest two had arrived. Vagabond floated away from Geoff to play with the newcomer.

“Yes, well, here I am,” Vagabond commented, “Do you like what you see, little fledgling?”

“I am not a fledgling,” Gold grumbled, “And no.”

“Ooh, what pretty purple eyes you have!” Vagabond cooed, “A pride demon among us peasants? How interesting.”

“It is no surprise a lust demon is around,” Gold countered, “You seem to be everywhere. You particularly.”

“Are you calling me a whore, little horse?” Vagabond laughed, “How very original you are.”

“It is an-“

“The fuck did I walk up on?” Mogar grunted, “Y’all about to fuck?”

Geoff snorted. _Three down, three to go._

“We most assuredly were not,” Gold denied.

“Tsk, were we not?” Vagabond tutted, “You were giving me such inviting purple eyes.”

_ Smack! _

Geoff sighed.

“Do not touch me!” Gold growled.

Geoff rubbed his temples as Jack appeared next to him.

“Twenty on the masked one,” he snorted, “I do not think pretty boy could take him.”

_Just two more._

“Oh, I am sure he could take me,” Vagabond assured, voice going breathy, “And he has me all worked up from being so rough.”

“Ew,” was Gold’s coherent reply.

“Hey, I am here!” Rimmy Tim called, breathless, “S-sorry, the infrig-Whoa, what did I miss? What are the lust and pride demons fighting over?”

“Sex, I think,” Mogar muttered dryly.

“Huh?” BrownMan added eloquently, “Ah, shit, I have that-oh wait, I am here.”

_ Thump! _

“You could at least say thank you!” Rimmy huffed, “I carried you up a mountain!”

Geoff rolled his eyes as he turned to face the gathering. He was reconsidering his plan. Rimmy helped BrownMan up from where he’d dropped him. Geoff looked around at the gathering of demons. 

“Thank you for joining me,” He greeted, “I am pleased you all made it.”

He waved his hand and metal lampposts erupted from the ground.

“Mogar, if you would,” he requested.

Mogar clapped his hands and all seven lampposts lit up with fire. Now that they could see each other a little better, the demons eyed each other, sizing one another up. Vagabond seemed to lock onto Rimmy, his tongue flicking out as he looked at him. Mogar glared at BrownMan, who was keeping himself upright by leaning against the lamppost nearest him as he slept on his feet.

The only demon not so much as _glancing_ at the others was Jack, who was focused completely on Geoff. He seemed utterly unfazed by the appearance of the others. The others, for the most part, did not seem to fully recognize each other, but Jack seemed to know them all. _Interesting._

“You all probably have a good idea of why you are here,” Geoff began, “I wish to form a demon family. But not just any family. One made up of seven Knights, one of each faction. The first of its kind.”

The group seemed shocked, glancing around at each other. Again, apart from Jack who was still staring intently at Geoff, unsurprised. _He is a gluttony demon, right?_ Because he seemed more like the statuesque sloth demons. 

“The city of Los Santos is waking up,” Geoff continued, “I would say it could use a little encouragement. So I turn to you. We can make Los Santos a breeding ground for our kind. It has already begun, we just need to give a little push. We would work together, but you would all have territories to work from. Places that will feed you well. We could swim in sin and luxury.”

They went silent a moment, glancing warily at each other.

“I agree to join,” BrownMan spoke up finally, “BrownMan the sloth Knight, at your service, my liege.”

He put his fist over his heart and bowed in the traditional demon salute.

“Well, I got fuckall to do,” Mogar muttered, eyeing BrownMan with an annoyed look, “Though I am not happy about the fucking sloth here. You have your wrath Knight, King.”

“Yeah, I want to join too!” Rimmy agreed excitedly, “Envy Knight Rimmy Tim, reporting for duty!”

He gave a salute as well.

“Ooh, if the pretty little spitter is involved, count me in,” Vagabond cooed, drifting toward Rimmy, “I would like to work _very_ closely with you.”

“No, thank you,” Rimmy answered firmly, green eyes flickering briefly, “I would prefer a three foot distance, incubus.”

“I would like to join as well,” Jack spoke up, “You have your gluttony Knight.”

“This could be amazing,” Gold agreed, “I agree to be your pride Knight!”

“Excellent,” Geoff spoke, “With me as the greed Knight, we have all seven. I will send you all the details.”

“What is our name?” Gold questioned.

Geoff raised an eyebrow at him.

“Our name?” He grunted, “What do you mean?”

“Well, a team has to have a name!” Gold insisted, “What will we call ourselves when someone asks?”

“Well, what are we trying to achieve exactly?” Rimmy prompted.

“Mm, I know what I am after,” Vagabond cooed at him, “I think I will be hunting something green.”

Rimmy wrinkled his nose at him.

“You are creepy,” he grumbled.

“Awe, that hurt my feelings,” Vagabond pouted.

“Seven Faction Family?” BrownMan offered.

“That is stupid,” Mogar scoffed.

“You only say that because I said it,” BrownMan snorted.

They began to bicker as Vagabond began pestering Rimmy. Gold and Jack actually tried to come up with a name and Geoff just rubbed his forehead tiredly. Day one and they were already at it.

“Can you all not just fake it?!” He shouted at them, “Pretend you like each other for the sake of our image!”

“That!” Gold exclaimed, “That is it! The Fake Family! Because we come together not for real unity, but for power.”

“I like it,” Jack agreed, “I think it is perfect.”

“The Fakes,” Geoff grunted, “Great. Then that is what we shall call ourselves. I suppose we can disperse now.”

Mogar immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Ta-ta for now,” Rimmy called, waving as he stuttered out.

“Jack, a word, please?” Geoff requested.

“Sure.”

Jack took Geoff’s shoulder and they left with a popping noise. Gold walked over to jostle BrownMan, who had fallen asleep against the lamppost as soon as Mogar left. Vagabond groped his ass on his way past, making him jump in surprise. He whirled around, sending a shard of crystal at the incubus’ face. Vagabond chittered at him as he fired off a spark that knocked it from the air. 

“Ooh, the pretty horse has claws instead of hooves,” Vagabond taunted.

Gold sent another crystal shard at him.

“It is an _alicorn!”_ He snapped, “Not that your kind would understand an elegant true form!”

Vagabond batted the crystal from the air and surged toward him. Electricity crackled in the air as sparks danced around his fingers. Gold stomped his foot, causing a tremor to shake through the ground. A spear made of crystal appeared in his hand and he twirled it around before pointing it at Vagabond’s throat.

“Watch it, incubus!” Gold hissed, “Just because I am pretty, does not mean I am harmless. I am still a demon.”

He pulled the spear away, twirling it before slamming the end on the ground. It disappeared. Vagabond snorted, rolling his eyes. His hand shot out and gripped Gold’s face. He turned it side to side, grunting in disgust. Gold braced himself to fight.

“Ugh, you are not even worth playing with,” he muttered, “You have the sex appeal of a slug.”

Gold let out a shrieking series of clicks as Vagabond disappeared with a clap of thunder. The shrieking clicks went on for a moment before he let out a frustrated noise and sighed.

“For what it may be worth, I think you are attractive,” BrownMan spoke up tiredly.

He stood up straight, stretching as Gold blushed and mumbled out a “thank you” before poofing in a cloud of purple mist. BrownMan rubbed his eyes, glancing around. It was the least destroyed scene after seven different factions met at once. He clicked his tongue, an icy wind snuffing out the lampposts before he turned to leave, starting the long trek down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to @1stworldmutant to get info on how to donate and get chapters a day early! <3


	2. Ray

Ray was a demon of simple tastes. He liked the color purple, he was fond of roses, and he liked to sleep. He really had no desire to fight, but Red seemed to have a need to poke him. He always wanted to rile him up, trying to get him to fight. Ray mostly ignored him, but it was difficult since Red was such a stubborn asshole.

“Sloth, Sloth, wake up!” Purple exclaimed, shaking him, “I got a question!”

Oh and there was that too. Purple’s excitement and bounciness. Ray blinked blearily at him before glancing around. They were still waiting on Gray, Yellow, and Orange. He refocused on Purple.

“Wha?” He mumbled.

“Okay, so a thousand gold,” Purple started excitedly, “However, you have to give up flying.”

Ray raised an eyebrow at him. _Does he really not know?_

“Infrigus do not fly, Purple,” He muttered.

“You should call me Gold,” Purple suggested.

“Too confusing,” Ray grumbled, “I can only keep track of seven colors.”

Purple pouted before refocusing.

“Wait, you cannot fly?” He questioned, frowning, “I thought we could all fly!”

Ray shifted uncomfortably. It was a source of insecurity for most infrigus. He did not particularly wish to discuss it.

“I am surprised you do not know this,” Red spoke up, clapping a hand on Ray’s shoulder, “Well, you want to hear the story, Gold Boy?”

Ray felt like he was shrinking.

“The ice bitches are known as traitors for a reason, you know,” Red snorted, “Back in ancient times when there were very few of us, we were challenged by some little fucking human bitches, the fate children. When the final battle came, guess who was on the wrong side?”

He squeezed Ray’s shoulder tightly, shaking him a bit.

“We did not take too kindly to betrayal,” he went on, “So the King asked for how they should be punished. Of course we wanted them killed completely. You fluffy, feathered fucks wanted them banished. The whores suggested turning them to the statues that resemble them.”

“The inerugo believed they should not be punished,” Green chimed in, “They did what they thought right.”

Ray felt a twinge of gratefulness at his faction being defended.

“Quiet, dwarf,” Red hissed, “Greed wanted them forced into servitude. And gluttony suggested they be made unable to feed. But the King did something else. What was it he did, mortal-fucker?”

Ray threw him a glare.

“He asked the infrigus what punishment we deserved,” He answered tightly, “We offered the inability to fully rest.”

“Oh, that must be why you are always sleeping!” Purple realized.

“Yes, but the King did not stop there,” Red cut in again, “He gave them the inability to fly as long as they are unrested. So the icy fuckers would always know that their inability to fly was their own choice. Because they chose to sleep, they chose not to fly. Clipped wings for the little gargoyles. Could not fly to save their lives.”

Ray smacked his hand off his shoulder.

“You know nothing, Red,” he grumbled, “You speak of things your tiny mind could not possibly understand.”

Red’s eyes flashed maroon and he grabbed the front of Ray’s coat. In a puff of smoke they were teleporting. Ray’s head rattled and his stomach churned. He had never been teleported. His eyes felt crossed as they stopped and he groaned from motion sickness. Red’s massive wings were out and his grin was too big for his face. 

“Tell me why I should not let you drop, mortal-fucker,” He growled.

Ray looked down past his dangling feet. They were as high as the mountain, but hovering above Los Santos. Well, Ray was going to have to be out of the fight for awhile.

“B-because y-your trousers are undone,” He sputtered.

Red looked down.

_ Whack! _

Red’s head whipped to the side as Ray clocked him. He let go. Ray squeezed his eyes closed, wondering if he could get a nap in before he splashed on the ground. He jerked to a stop as someone caught him. 

“Blimey, that was close!” Purple huffed.

Ray opened his eyes to look up at him. Purple’s beautiful orchid eyes looked down at him, filled with worry. Ray opened his mouth, but before he could say “thank you” or (more likely) make a sarcastic comment, he vomited. 

“Ah, fuck!” Purple exclaimed, shoving his face to the side.

Ray spewed icy chunks as Purple lowered him to the ground. Purple gagged, turning away from him.

“Ah, that is bloody-urgh!” He interrupted himself by gagging again.

“Y-you do th-that all the time?!” Ray choked, “That w-was awful!”

“It has n-never been awful for me!” Purple argued.

“Weak,” Red’s voice sneered, “Are you even a demon?”

Ray wobbled to his feet to tackle him, trying to shake out the fuzziness in his brain. _No no no! Stay awake!_ He was even more tired from the teleporting. He fell asleep as he landed on Red, his dead weight sending them to the ground. 

“Fucking heavy sack of shit!” Red grunted, shoving him off.

Ray weakly threw a punch. _So tired._ He went limp.

“Mogar! Enough!” Purple shouted.

The ground trembled under Ray as he tried to force himself awake.

“He defended himself!” Purple continued, voice booming, “And you are a right prick, you know that?! You were not there, how could you know if the infrigus deserved punishment?! And even if they did, he was not there either!”

Ray felt something almost akin to warmth inside his chest.

“They are all the same!” Red hissed, “Barely demons. Lazy assholes. Unable to care for their own kind. Mortal-fuckers.”

The words stabbed through Ray like blades and he decided he wanted to stay asleep. 

“And what about you?!” Purple demanded, “Hot-headed. Irrational. Stupid beasts. And me? Delicate. Foolish. Fanciful. We all have types the others try to pin on us! It does not mean that is what we are!”

“You will regret with what side you cast your lot, pretty boy,” Red warned.

“I cast my lot with the Fake Family,” Purple spoke firmly, “That is where we all should. We agreed, _you_ agreed.”

There was a shift and a sigh. Then Ray felt Purple picking him up.

“Best not teleport,” he muttered as he hoisted Ray into his arms, “Oh boy. I am not used to carrying people.”

There was a shift and the sound of wings unfurling snapped to either side of Ray. He wished he could see them. He heard the wings of a pride demon were beautiful to behold. Purple kicked off the ground, his wings launching them into the air. Ray’s stomach jostled, but settled as Purple flew.

“I wonder how long he will sleep,” Purple mumbled.

_He is unaware I can hear him._

“It is awful that you are all punished,” Purple murmured to himself, “You were not there. How could you be held accountable? Perhaps our King would hear an argument. I could speak with the college...”

The almost-warmth filled Ray’s icy chest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let my boy sleep.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for treasure.


	3. Jeremy/Ryan

Jeremy shifted nervously in his seat. The whore was there. Sloth, Wrath, and Pride had all run off and then the whore had finally arrived. Now Jeremy was stuck alone with him. _And_ he was looking at him where he was lounging midair. He was always lounging in the air like he was trying to appear relaxed at all times. _What an asshole._

He was objectively an attractive being. Long, light brown hair, electric yellow eyes, a pair of pretty pink lips always pulled in a smirk. Objectively, Jeremy was _very_ attracted to him. Also objectively, he was the biggest asshole of them all. 

He was always messing with them, like he consumed annoyance rather than lust. He was especially this way with Jeremy. Jeremy really wished he would stop. Because he was an asshole, but also because of something else.

As though he could sense Jeremy’s unease, the whore suddenly stood up straight and started walking on air. _Fuck. Leave me alone!_ Jeremy swallowed as the whore stopped in front of him. _Don’t look up. Don’t do it. You know what will happen if you do it. Don’t._ He looked up.

The whore was smirking down at him and Jeremy’s cock sprang to life. The whore pressed his foot against Jeremy’s collarbone and pushed him back, pinning him to his chair. Acid bubbled up in Jeremy’s throat. Jeremy hated him as much as his body wanted him. He shoved the whore’s leg away. 

“Leave me alone,” he hissed, “Three feet, remember?”

“You know what that sounds like to me?” The whore taunted, pushing his foot back against Jeremy’s shoulder, “Sounds like “play with me, my king”.”

_ Please! _

“Go fuck one of your own kind,” Jeremy sneered, “And leave me out of it, whore.”

The whore’s face pulled into a scowl and he surged forward, leaning down. He slammed his hand over his mouth, forcing his head back as he leaned over him. 

“Listen to me, peasant,” he snarled, “You are nothing. A fucking envy fledgling. You are bottom of the food chain, little spitter. You should be grateful I want to ride your perky little ass while you scream for more. You should be begging me for it with that disgusting hole in your face you call a mouth.”

Jeremy’s mouth filled with acid and his eyes flashed even as his cock throbbed. _I hate you so damn much. Fuck me! Force me, my king. Make me take your cock! You fucking whore, I fucking hate you! You sick fucking asshole!_ Jeremy squirmed, trying to get away before something bad happened.

“Look at those gorgeous eyes,” the whore commented, “Before I saw you, I never knew spitters could have such lightly colored eyes. So beautiful.”

Jeremy blushed, eyes flashing back to his mortal brown and looking away. He swallowed his acid. The whore grunted and pulled away.

“I-it is very rude to make fun,” Jeremy mumbled, “It is not like I had the choice in my eye color.”

He crossed his arms self-consciously over his chest. It certainly was not the first time he had been made fun of for such a light shade. 

~

In a puff of red smoke, Mogar interrupted Ryan before he could tell the spitter he was not making fun. 

“Those two fucking idiots,” Mogar grumbled.

Ryan drifted back toward his seat. It was probably better he did not say it anyway; the spitter was rather naive. He would believe Ryan meant something kind by it. The only thing he meant by it was that he wanted to look down on his eyes while he fucked his pretty face. It was ill-advised to put sensitive body parts near a spitter’s mouth, however. Though Ryan was sure he would be good at taking it, if he kept the acid down. 

_Better stick with his ass,_ Ryan thought while he idly fired little sparks at the ceiling in the shape of a heart. It was exceedingly hard to get that wrong. The little spitter was trying to resist quite hard. 

He was even prouder than the horse. It riled Ryan up to no end. The chase was certainly more enjoyable when it was such a challenge and the end result was mounting such a beastly little thing. 

Ryan shuddered thinking about putting a bit in his mouth when he finally gave in. How quickly would the little spitter burn through it? How long would he snarl and growl that Ryan was unimpressive before he dissolved into the begging Ryan craved? He had never had an inerugo before, maybe he would even let him live afterward for being his first. He grinned. Probably not though.

“Vagabond!” 

Ryan’s head lulled lazily toward the butterfly.

“Ooh, I like when you call my name, King,” He cooed, sliding a hand down his torso.

Kingpin rolled his eyes.

“Stop shooting the ceiling,” he grunted, “Where the hell are BrownMan and Golden Boy?”

“Ask the feral,” Ryan suggested.

Mogar snarled out a few beast curses and showed him a rude gesture.

“Tsk, language, feral,” Ryan sneered, “You speak in the presence of a fledgling.”

He smirked at the spitter whose eyes flickered that pretty green very briefly.

“I am _not_ a fledgling,” he grumbled.

“My mistake,” Ryan amended, drifting down to his seat, “You are just so small, I forget sometimes.”

The spitter blushed, jaw clenching and Ryan could see his throat bob as the acid moved up. His eyes flashed green, sparkling like sea foam in the sunlight. His tail whipped out. _Ooh, hello, pretty._ The deep green, scaled thing flicked back and forth behind the spitter’s head.

“Come over _here_ and say that, whore,” he challenged.

Ryan’s cock hardened further and he leaned sideways to prop his elbow up on the arm of his chair. He rested his cheek on his fist as he smirked. 

“What is this?” He teased, “Sir Envy is jealous of my size? How adorable.”

The spitter leapt up, acid drooling from his mouth as he bared his teeth in a snarl. Ryan was going to put him on his face and make him beg for it in front of the others. _Come on, spitter, bow before your king. Submit and I shall bestow my favor upon you._

“You are not impressive,” The spitter sneered, “I would never be envious of your tiny assets.”

Anger surged in Ryan and he leapt up too. _Stop lying, you little slut!_

“Everyone can see your tail, you little bitch,” he growled, “It is obvious you envy anyone bigger than a human child.”

The spitter dove for him and Ryan braced himself to fight, sparks jumping to life between his fingers. Before they could however, a metal fence suddenly erupted from the ground, separating them.

“Enough!” Kingpin shouted, “You dumbasses! How will we conquer a city if we cannot put a leash on our tempers?!”

“Oh, I will certainly put a leash on him,” Ryan snarled, though he dropped back to his seat.

_He riled me up again. Stupid little spitter._

“In your dreams, whore,” The spitter fired back.

_You will give in, spitter. You will beg for me._ The fence shrunk away while Kingpin sighed. Of course Ryan could just force the spitter, he was probably stronger than him, but rape provided no satisfaction. 

The prize was pointless if Ryan cut to the finish line. Making him do it would never be as satisfying as making him admit he wanted it and he definitely did. Everyone wanted Ryan: the mark of a good incubus. 

He watched the spitter licking acid from his lips. It was damn tempting to make those pretty green eyes cry with fear though. And make those thighs tremble as he humped between them. Ryan’s tongue flicked out, licking his lips. _Mm._

The flap of feathered wings signaled the return of the horse and drew Ryan’s attention. He watched the pride demon fly in, eyebrows going up as he saw he carried the gargoyle with him. A pride demon stooping to the level of a sloth demon? And physically carrying a person? Well, Ryan had seen it all now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s an absolute dickbag.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more dickbag.


	4. Geoff/Jack

Geoff sighed heavily. _Like herding demons._ They’d barely been at it a few months and he was almost ready to give up on the idea. Jack gave him a sympathetic look. Geoff waited for Gold to drop BrownMan in his seat and take his own before speaking.

“Tolerance of each other is a small price to pay for what benefits you,” he pointed out coolly, “But if you cannot behave as the Knights you are, then you are welcome to get the fuck out, so someone else can represent your faction.”

He gestured to the opening of the cave. None of them got up. He dropped his hand.

“Very well,” he continued, “Let us move on then.”

He sat down.

“We are here to discuss the railroad,” Geoff explained, “We need to get it running through Los Santos. Gold, the map, if you will.”

Gold waved his hand and a map of Los Santos appeared on the cave floor. 

”Our problem is getting Westway Railroads to run where we want them to,” Geoff grumbled.

“Ah, this would be my specialty,” Vagabond spoke, sitting up eagerly.

“Yes, but what happens when your influence over the boss is gone?” Geoff pointed out, “We need him to continue believing the railways were his plans without outside influence.”

“Absolutely not!” Rimmy refused, “I will not work in close quarters with him!”

“Am I stupid?” Mogar grunted, “Why is the dwarf pissed off?”

“We need Mr. Westway to forget that Vagabond charmed him,” Geoff explained, “Rimmy, it will be no more than a few minutes.”

Rimmy glared, his throat bobbing a moment before he sighed.

“Fine, but he keeps the three foot distance or I burn his face off.”

Vagabond did not seem deterred. He actually seemed excited by the threat.

“Excellent,” He purred, smirking, “So how do we go about this? I seduce him long term or charm him short term?”

Rimmy looked like he was unsure if Vagabond was talking about the mortal or him.

“Short term is best for me,” He grunted, “The older the memories, the more power it requires to influence them.”

“We do not have time for a long game anyway,” Geoff cut in, “We have a month before the final plans are delivered.”

“Why are the rest of us here?” Mogar grumbled, “If all you need is the whore and the spitter?”

“Well, it will be on a train,” Geoff explained, “We need all hands on board to get the job done. And I need competence.”

They discussed the rest of the plan and where stations should be placed before they dispersed. Geoff leaned back in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. How was he going to rule the world if he could find no way to herd the others? 

Vagabond and Rimmy might be easy enough. Lock them in a room for awhile and let them fuck it out, but Mogar was a pain in the ass. He seemed to take the inigne/infrigus rivalry personally. 

“King?”

_Speaking of Mogar._

“Yes?” Geoff grunted, not opening his eyes.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to help me,” Mogar questioned, “You inaes can search for metal, right?”

Geoff opened his eyes to look at him. 

“Yes, why?” He answered.

Mogar clapped his hands and pulled them apart, a map appearing between them. 

“I found this treasure map,” he explained, “I know the area marked, but I cannot figure where the exact location is. I could try digging up the whole area, but that would take forever.”

_Wow, he did not curse even once. He must really want help._

“And my reward?” Geoff prompted, raising an eyebrow.

“The treasure,” Mogar answered.

Geoff frowned.

“Why are you after it?” He grunted, “If not for the treasure?”

“‘Tis a fucking treasure map,” Mogar grumbled, “Who would refuse an adventure such as this?!”

_How wonderful it must be to be young._

“Alright,” Geoff muttered, standing up, “Let us be off then.”

The inigne’s grin was too wide as he grabbed Geoff’s hand. They teleported in a puff of red smoke. When they reached their destination, Geoff recognized the place. 

“You know this is Jack’s territory, right?” He grunted as Mogar dragged him along.

“Yeah, he said if I could convince you to find it, I could have it,” Mogar answered gleefully, “I thought I might have to shake my ass for you or something.”

Geoff’s eyes dropped to said ass. _Might have worked._ They stopped a few feet from where they had appeared and Mogar turned around.

“So how does this work?” He asked, “Do you use like a divining rod?”

“First you should probably let go of my hand,” Geoff suggested dryly.

Mogar dropped his hand, grin going impossibly wider. Geoff tried not to visibly shudder at the sharp, creepy smile. He held his hands out, palms down and swept them side to side as he searched for metal. He frowned, shuffling around the area a bit before he finally located the treasure. Many small circular pieces of gold in a pile and iron bands around it.

“Here,” he called out, “Looks like I have just made some money.”

“You know what it is?” Mogar prompted as he walked around him.

“Yes, it is gold,” Geoff answered, “Inaes can determine what kind of metal if they are trained well enough.”

Mogar dropped to his knees and began digging with his hands. Geoff stepped back and started to suggest a spade when the small hands on his wings began digging too. He had yet to see an inigne use their wing hands for more than grappling or climbing. Of course he spent little time with Wrath demons. 

Mogar made short work of the digging and pulled up the chest. He handed it to Geoff and stood, dusting off his hands. Geoff blinked and Mogar was in his mortal form. His grin was cute in this form. _Did he do the treasure hunt to calm himself down?_

“Can I get a peek before I leave?” He requested.

“Maybe you should just take it,” Geoff suggested, “I do not particularly need it.”

Mogar’s eyebrows went up.

“That seems unusual for a fucking _greed_ demon,” he pointed out.

Geoff shrugged.

“Well, we can split it,” Mogar offered, “Since neither of us really need it.”

They knelt down to open the box. Mogar gripped the lock and ripped it off, taking the band of metal half off with it. He produced a bag and transferred half the gold into it. They stood once it was split and Mogar shook hands with him.

“Pleasure doin’ business with ya, boss!” He snapped off, giving him a two finger salute before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Geoff stood there a moment, watching the maroon smoke dissipate. It predictably smelled like sulfur, ash, and smoke, but he was surprised to find it smelled like cinnamon too. He looked down at the chest in his hands. He decided the adventure did feel sort of... _fun._

_~_

Jack whistled as he walked through his territory. He greeted some of the mortals who knew him by name. That day he was headed for a demon, rather than a mortal. A very young demon, one who had yet to be taught the ways of the mortal realm. 

As he heard it, she was succubus creating and feeding off lust in a brothel. Jack would have no issue with this if not for the fact she was drawing attention. Rumors were spreading that she had yellow eyes and curly horns. She had also killed three mortals. The mortals were suspecting heart attacks from rigorous love-making, but still... _careless._ Ah, but such was youth. 

“Jack!” Michael’s voice called out.

He teleported to his side.

“Ah, Mogar, lovely to see you,” Jack greeted, “How fared your treasure hunt?”

“It went quite well!” Michael answered, excitedly, “King was much more accommodating than you made him seem!”

_Was he now? I’m so very surprised._ Jack smirked. 

“Well, he can be quite generous,” he replied, “If he likes who asks for a favor.”

“H-He likes me?” Michael asked, eyes wide.

Jack chuckled lightly.

“Of course he does,” He assured him.

Michael blushed and Jack had to stifle a huge smug grin. _Yes, it is all going to plan._

“Oh, I came to give you my half of the treasure,” Michael spoke, producing the bag, “King agreed to split it, but I really have no need of it. I thought I should thank you for your hospitality.”

“If you wish to thank me,” Jack began, “Perhaps instead you could help me with something.”

Michael frowned.

“What sort of something?” He muttered suspiciously.

“A lust demon is causing me trouble,” Jack explained, “I could use some muscle should the need arise.”

“Muscle is my middle name,” Michael laughed.

“Excellent,” Jack answered, “Here we are now.”

He knocked on the brothel door and it was opened by a very stern looking woman. She sighed as she saw them.

“We are closed,” she grumbled, “Then the light is on, that is when we are open.”

“I beg your pardon, miss,” Jack greeted, “We come not for your services. We need to speak to a woman who works here.”

The woman frowned at the two of them. 

“You are here for Yellow,” she guessed.

“Subtle,” Michael snorted.

“Yes, I need to speak with her,” Jack confirmed.

They were ushered in and up some stairs. The woman pounded on the door and shouted for the woman. After a brief moment the door opened and a young woman with eyes like chocolate was looking up at Jack. She looked between him and Michael with a grin.

“Did we open early?” She laughed.

“No, we are here about another matter,” Jack explained.

He flashed his gray demon eyes at her and her smile dropped. She looked between them and Jack saw the moment she turned to prey. He struck quick, grabbing her arm to stop her from escaping. Michael had just barely enough time to grab Jack’s arm before she teleported.

“Let go of me!” She shrieked as she teleported again.

“Stop running you fucking whore!” Michael shouted.

She paused long enough for Michael to let go and clap his hands. A ring of fire surrounded her throat and she stopped, eyes widening as she froze. 

“I only wanted to speak with you,” Jack explained, “You are new to the mortal realm. You need guidance.”

“No, I do not!” She hissed, “I am doing just fine for myself!”

“But you are careless!” Jack snapped at her, “The mortals cannot know of us. This is how we continue to feed off them in peace. You must hide your demon form and you must not drain them so quickly.”

“Why should I?!” She demanded, “They could never kill me!”

“No, they could not,” Jack agreed, “But a fate child could! And if one of us is found, it exposes the possibility for us all to be found.”

“You are just an old, tired demon!” She sneered, “You are a coward with no power! A weakling!”

Jack sighed and shadows creeped toward her as his eyes went gray again. 

“I do not take kindly to your insults, Madam,” he spoke cold and quiet, “You could have lived in my territory freely, without violence, abiding the rules of the mortal realm.”

She screamed as the shadows began to devour her.

“Fledglings,” he muttered, “You always think raw power can outmatch experience.”

She was eaten by the shadows on the ground as though she were drowning, slowly sinking below the water.

“You would not use raw iron,” he murmured, “And expect to beat a finally honed blade.”

“P-Please!” She gurgled.

She was to her neck now, her arms only visible from the elbow up. He crouched down.

“I am the blade,” he whispered.

She disappeared as his power consumed her. Michael whistled next to him.

“The fuck did ya need muscle for?” He snorted, “Did you need anything else?”

“No, thank you, Mogar,” Jack answered pleasantly, “I appreciate your assistance.”

Michael chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I did nothing,” he pointed out, “But it was nice to stand with you, Jack. I will see you for the job.”

He waved and then was gone. He left behind a puff of cinnamon smoke and the bag of gold. Jack laughed a bit as he picked it up. He could surely find a use for it. Just as he had found a use for Michael. Jack grinned smugly as he tossed the bag of coins up and down. Yes, it was all coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more creep.


	5. Gavin/Michael

Gavin paced nervously. BrownMan was sleeping in a lounging chair on the beach. The umbrella cast shade over his relaxed form. He certainly slept a lot. Of course Gavin understood why now. The college had never taught him of other factions. He did not know what they were like.

BrownMan seemed to be a good sort. As good as a demon can be, anyway. It was hard to be sure, however, considering how often he was asleep. Gavin wondered if sleeping really was all he did. He did not know what else he might.

“Are you planning to stare all day, Purple?” He muttered.

Gavin jumped, startled by his sudden talking. He had thought he was asleep. Gavin approached cautiously, blushing a bit from being caught staring. His heart was pounding in his chest.

“Greetings, BrownMan,” he spoke a bit hesitantly, “I was wondering...if you would be interested in helping me.”

“Does it involve moving?” BrownMan grunted.

“Well, yes,” Gavin muttered, “Most actions do, BrownMan.”

“How much moving?” BrownMan grumbled, “And what is my reward?”

“I want to knock the Vagabond down,” Gavin explained.

BrownMan opened his eyes, sitting up a bit. Gavin nearly jumped in surprise at his sudden alertness.

“What exactly are you planning?” He questioned, squinting at him, “You know we are meant to have peace.”

“Nothing violent,” Gavin quickly assured him, “I want to steal something from him.”

“Oh?” BrownMan prompted, “What exactly?”

Gavin brightened up and waved his hand, creating a small illusion in front of him shaped in the form of a jewel. 

“He recently went to a lot of trouble to steal this,” he explained, “I want to snatch it right from under his nose now that he has it.”

“So...why did you not ask Green?” BrownMan wondered, “He is our best thief.”

“I did,” Gavin assured him, “However, when I spoke of the jewel he suddenly got very angry. He was so angry I think he forgot he could fly. He stormed away on foot.”

“Ah, I see,” BrownMan muttered, “The jewel is an emerald.”

Gavin frowned.

“Er, yeah?” He confirmed, “But how did you know? And what has that got to do with Rimmy?”

BrownMan squinted at him for awhile.

“You must have spent your younger years in isolation,” he finally spoke, “You have yet to learn even the most basic traits of other demons. The Greens are known to covet emeralds very highly. If Yellow went out of his way to get it-“

“-then it was probably just to make Rimmy mad,” Gavin finished for him, “Oh, dear. He will be after Vagabond now.“

“He will be after the jewel at least,” BrownMan grunted, leaning back, “So you will be unable to obtain it.”

“He does not even care about the jewel!” Gavin huffed, “Argh! He is so frustrating! Everything he does is just to annoy!”

He started pacing back and forth.

“He is impossible to work with!” He continued, “His people are always running amuck! And he is a right prick for no reason!”

“You are still mad about the slug comment,” BrownMan guessed.

“He called me a slug!” Gavin shrieked in beast tongue, “A _slug!”_

He crossed his arms over himself self-consciously.

“Not all of us can be born as perfect sculptures,” he mumbled.

“Do not worry about what he says,” BrownMan dismissed around a yawn, “He only said it to annoy you.”

“Well, it bloody worked!” Gavin grumbled.

“I think you are quite pretty,” BrownMan assured him.

Gavin blushed, looking back at him. He was unsurprised to find his eyes were closed.

“BrownMan, will you teach me more about other demons?” He requested, brightly, “You are the only one willing to speak with me other than King who is too busy and Jack who creeps me right out.”

“What would be in it for me?” BrownMan muttered tiredly.

“Oh, right,” Gavin grunted, “I forgot demons do trades. What would you like?”

BrownMan’s eyes cracked open.

“You,” he answered shortly, “If you let me use your body, I will teach you whatever you wish to know.”

Gavin’s whole body blushed red. He covered his face in embarrassment.

“You are very cute like this,” BrownMan teased, “Come sit on my lap and I will teach you something about the infrigus.”

Gavin lowered his hands and cautiously approached. He hesitated before bracing his hand on BrownMan’s shoulder and sitting across his lap. BrownMan smirked up at him and put his hand up, palm facing Gavin. He gestured encouragingly and Gavin put his hand up to BrownMan’s. He shivered as their hands pressed together.

“Oh, I see!” Gavin spoke brightly, bouncing a bit, “You are naturally cold! I did not feel it when I carried you. Are your insides also cold?”

BrownMan moved his hand from Gavin’s to his chin. Gavin blushed as BrownMan pulled him in for a kiss. His cold lips sent shivers through him. Gavin tilted his head, trying to get his large nose out of the way. BrownMan’s lips parted and icy breath puffed against his lips. _He is even colder inside._ Gavin pressed closer, opening his mouth to invite BrownMan in. 

The other demon made a surprised sort of sound like he had not expected it. He quickly pressed more firmly against Gavin, seeming to be pleased by it. His hand slid through Gavin’s hair, holding the back of his head as his frigid tongue slipped into his mouth. Gavin groaned, gripping BrownMan’s coat tightly. _More, give me more._

Gavin whined as BrownMan pulled away. 

“Teach me more,” he huffed, moving his hand to BrownMan’s face to pull him back in, “I want to learn everything.”

BrownMan groaned against his lips, hand moving to slide up Gavin’s thigh. He squeezed Gavin’s ass and pulled away again. 

“I...am...falling...asleep,” he mumbled, breathless and tired.

“Now??” Gavin demanded, “In the middle of-!”

He blushed furiously as BrownMan’s head dropped back and his body went limp. Gavin teleported, covering his face in confused embarrassment. _It had to be involuntary, right? Of course. It was definitely involuntary._ Gavin let out a frustrated cry into his hands. _That was so fucking embarrassing!_

~

Michael shaped the molten metal carefully, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. _Easy does it._ He almost had it. He rolled the edge to round it as it began to harden. _Now just press it into the stamp._ He pressed the metal gently to the raised design. 

“Got it!” He laughed triumphantly, “Ha! Take that stupid fucking metal! I have defeated you!”

He grinned proudly at the two pieces of metal. He had been working on them the whole day and half of the day before. Who knew metal work was so difficult? Now he just had to go see King to give him the present. 

He blushed, rolling the cuff links between his fingers. Would King even like them? He shook his head. _Of course he will! They are gold, no inaes could resist gold._ Perhaps it was why King liked the Golden Boy so much. 

Michael huffed, frowning at that. Gold seemed to be his favorite. Michael did not like it. They seemed to get along very well. He stared down at the cuff links. _This is stupid. He will not care._ He shook his head again. _No! He will like them! I worked very hard!_ He squeezed them in his fist so he would not drop them and teleported. 

“Mogar,” King greeted tiredly, “So nice of you to drop in. _Unannounced.”_

Michael glanced around his office nervously. He puffed out a sigh of relief. There were no mortals. He cleared his throat and stepped closer to King’s desk. He held out his hand.

“Th-These are for you,“ He mumbled, opening his hand.

King raised an eyebrow at him before looking at his palm. 

“Poorly made golden cuff links?” He grunted.

Michael went pink. 

“Why?” King prompted.

“I...I made them,” Michael admitted in a tiny voice, “From the gold you found.”

“Oh.”

Michael stared at the floor.

“I-I...guess they are sort of stupid,” he mumbled, “I just-“

“No!” King assured him quickly, “I just...no one has ever...thank you.“ 

Michael brightened, grinning at him as he took them. King switched the ones he had on for them and smiled softly. 

“They are quite good for handmade on the first try,” He praised. 

Michael rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. _He actually likes them!_

“Anyway, g-guess I will go now,” He muttered, “S-See you for the job!”

He teleported before he could embarrass himself further. He giggled into his hands when he made it back home. _He said I did good!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just whatever man.


	6. Ray/Jeremy/Ryan

_I fell asleep?! I fucking fell asleep! Fuck!_ Ray wanted to hurl himself off a building into an ocean full of sharks. _I fell asleep!_ He buried his face in his pillow and screamed. 

“I fell asleep!”

It was all the talking beforehand. It had worn him out, completely exhausted him. Then Gold’s energetic kissing. Fuck, he was so bouncy and warm and eager. 

_Teach me more. I want to learn everything._

Ray hummed as he recalled Gold’s warm mouth on him. His warm body pressed against him. His warm ass on his lap. Ray turned over and pushed his pants out of the way. Thinking about Gold warmed him up. 

_So warm._

He rubbed himself, keeping his eyes closed as he pictured him. Golden. Shining like sunlight on his cold, miserable existence. His hand would be warm on Ray’s cock.

_“Ray, I do not know how,” he would admit quietly._

Ray shuddered.

“I can teach you, baby,” He huffed.

_“Teach me,” He would beg, “Teach me how to please you, Ray.”_

“Fuck,” Ray grunted as his hand started moving quicker.

He put his other hand over it as though he was guiding Gold. 

_“It is so cold,” he would observe with wide eyes._

Ray groaned. His big, bright eyes. So curious and filled with joy. What a beautiful, innocent being. _I want to defile him._ Ray sucked in a sharp gasp as he came. He fell asleep.

~

Jeremy traipsed all over East Los Santos looking for the whore’s lair. He might have gotten more help had he not been wielding a large piece of a pipe. He found it finally when he followed the beautiful scent of sin to a saloon.

He could tell it was the whore’s lair because a sign proclaimed it as “Vagabonds Haven”. The whore was not even a little subtle and Jeremy wondered how he had missed it his first trek by. He pushed into the place which nearly came to a standstill at his presence. He narrowed his eyes, looking over the people there with suspicion. Some of them had to be demons, but he wondered how many.

“E-Excuse me?” A feminine voice squeaked next to him, “Are you Master Rimmy? Master Vagabond is out right now, but he has instructed me to tend to you if you should arrive.”

“Where is he?” Jeremy demanded, turning to her, “Tell me where I can find him.”

She was taller than him, but wisp thin. He was unable to determine if she was a demon, but he thought he could take her either way. She twisted her hands nervously.

“I-I am bound, Master Rimmy,” she mumbled, “I cannot betray Master Vagabond. Please come with me.”

_Bound. What scum the whore was._

“Fine,” Jeremy grunted, “Take me to where I can wait for him.”

She brightened and gestured for him to follow. Higher demons only bound lower demons when they knew they encouraged no loyalty. Basically only the worst assholes were the ones who bound, forcing other demons into being loyal to them lest they perish a horrible way. He found his eyes drawn to the back of her neck, looking for the binding mark. It was a heart. He rolled his eyes.

“Here we are!” She announced.

He felt acid bubbling. It was a washroom. 

“That fucking asshole!” He snarled, “No fucking way am I cleaning myself for him!”

“M-Master Rimmy, Master Vagabond was v-very specific!” The bound one stammered.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. If he chose to fight it, _she_ would likely end up in trouble. He swallowed his acid and his pride.

“Fine.”

He went to the tub in the middle of the room and propped the pipe against it. He stripped down and got in it. _Soap. Where is the-?_

“Please wet your head, Master Rimmy!” The bound one chirped, “So I may wash your hair.”

He hated it. He dunked his head in the water and let her wash him. He hated it. He hated being cleaned like he was unable to do it himself. He hated cleaning for the whore. Maybe it would be worth it when he slammed the pipe in his face. 

He was rinsed off and helped out. The bound one snapped her fingers and he was suddenly dry. _Useful._ She helped him dress in his clothes, which were clean somehow and ushered him into a bedroom. Without the pipe. He sighed heavily and looked for something to break. 

It was the whore’s bedroom he realized. It was luxurious, filled with deep, rich colors. The bed was very nice. Jeremy was almost jealous. He sat on it. It was quite soft. It would be nice once in awhile, but he preferred firmer beds. In the home realm, inerugo slept on rocks. Or piles of gems. 

Thinking of gems reminded him why he was there. His tail popped out and snapped like a whip. _He stole my jewel! That was my hit! That fucking asshole!_ He turned and spat acid at the bedpost, separating one piece of it. He hefted it onto his shoulder and growled. 

He paced as he waited for the whore to get back. First, break his pretty face. Second, his long legs. Third, rip out his beautiful hair. Jeremy paused, running his hand down his face. _Might as well bring flowers with how obviously I want to fuck him. Maybe I should. Just once, get it over with so the whore moves on to someone else._

Jeremy rubbed his forehead tiredly. _What am I doing? King will be furious if I start a war with him. I should not be here. But that jewel._ The whore had to have known he wanted it. According to Pride, he had spent a lot of time and effort getting it. He wanted something from Jeremy and he was going to manipulate him to get it.

Anger resurged in Jeremy and he set his jaw. He did not need to kill or war with the whore to teach him a lesson. He could just beat the shit out of him and take the jewel. Then he would just peacefully leave. Acid boiled in the back of his throat and the door opened.

~

“You absolute trash!” The spitter shrieked, swinging the weapon towards Ryan’s head.

“Dear me, you are worked up,” Ryan muttered as he ducked the swing.

“You shitty little fucker!” The spitter snarled, swinging again, “Do you want to die?! That jewel was mine!”

Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Always so beast like, you spitters,” he muttered, “Would you calm yourself? I will tell you why I took it.”

He darted to the side to miss the next swing.

“You took it to piss me off!” The spitter snarled, “Or to make me fuck you!”

Anger surged in Ryan and he caught the next swing, realizing the weapon was part of his own bedpost. The spitter struggled, trying to yank it back. Ryan pulled, bringing the spitter forward and slamming his hand over his mouth. He hissed slightly at the acid on his lips, but ignored it.

“First of all,” he snarled, “You do not fuck me, I fuck you.”

He paused to take a calming breath.

“Secondly, I got the jewel _for_ you,” he muttered, “I have a job I need done and I acquired it as payment for this job.”

The spitter squinted at him suspiciously.

“Third, my darling,” Ryan purred, turning his head and leaning in, “I have at least ten thousand years on you. If I wanted to rape you, I would have done so, I do not need a plot for that.”

The spitter shuddered, throat bobbing as he swallowed and Ryan felt desire surge in him. _I could. Why wait? I could have him now. I could put him on his knees and make him worship me._ Ryan breathed in deeply through his nose. He smelled like his soap. He had in fact washed for him. He was cleaned and prepared for him. _He is mine. Claim. Claim. Claim._

The spitter whimpered and Ryan snapped out of his trance. He had squeezed the spitter’s face so tightly he could feel his teeth under his fingers. Ryan turned away, trying to collect himself.

“In any case-“ he started.

“Just tell me the stupid fucking job!” The spitter interrupted.

“Only if you ask nicely,” Ryan sneered, turning to grin at him, “Be polite, darlin’.”

The spitter grunted, scowling at the far wall.

“Please tell me how to get the jewel,” he grit out between his teeth.

“Tsk, that is not how to be polite to your king,” Ryan tutted.

He pointed down at the floor. The spitter threw him a glare before he slowly dropped to his knees. Ryan was so hard he thought he could burst from his pants. _Yes, little spitter, worship me._

“Please tell me how to get the jewel... your majesty,” he grumbled.

“Mm, good boy,” Ryan cooed before moving on, “It is quite simple. I need a stolen object retrieved. Unfortunately, the little horse fucker will not abide me in his territory. I hurt his crystalline ego. So you get it and return it to me and you can have the gem. Which I stole fair and square, by the way. It is actually mine.”

“You know I wanted that!” The spitter argued, glowering at him, “That was my fucking hit!”

Ryan just grinned wickedly.

“What?” He spoke innocently, “The little spitter wanted to steal a green gemstone? Who could have guessed that?”

The spitter stood and swiped at him again. Ryan floated away, chittering in laughter.

“Oh and I wanted to tell you before,” he spoke, smirking, “But I was not making fun. Your eyes are quite beautiful.”

The spitter blushed as he turned and stormed from the room, hissing out curses in beast language. Ryan shuddered. _One of these days, little envy, you will crack._ He smiled dreamily at the thought, resting his chin on his palm. _They always give in eventually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what I said on sacrilege applies here too.


	7. Everyone

Geoff  could sense the fuckery already and the others had yet to show up. Not that they were late. He was early, in fact. Since the incident with Mogar and BrownMan, Geoff had been sure to arrive early for every meeting he had. Even the ones with only one or two of them.

There was a shifting sound and cinnamon smoke wafted over him. He smiled to himself and toyed with the left cufflink. It astonished him that Mogar seemed keen to be his friend. He was much older and probably very boring by comparison.

“Hello, King,” Mogar greeted cheerfully, “Where is everyone?”

Geoff frowned a bit.

“You are early,” he pointed out. 

Mogar’s too large mouth twisted.

“Early? I thought I was nearly late,” he grunted, pulling out a pocket watch, “We were to meet at one o’clock, yes? ‘Tis one o’clock now.”

Geoff pulled out his own watch.

“It is 12:43, by my watch,” he muttered.

They held their watches side by side.

“I have not changed it,” Mogar grumbled, “Not since we all set our time in the cave.”

“Odd,” Geoff murmured.

“Well, better early than late then!” Mogar chirped, putting his watch away, “Do you need help with all this?”

He gestured to the pile of things Geoff was carrying in his second pair of hands.

“Oh, er, no,” he mumbled, putting his watch away as well, “Some of this is for you though. I made metal bands for everyone.”

He passed Mogar the special one he made just for him. Mogar noticed right away that it was different than the others. He took it, going a bit pink as he looked down at it. 

“Wow, it is beautiful,” he breathed, “I suppose inaes are skilled metal workers.”

He slipped it on his wrist and clasped it. He ran his thumb over the flames patterned on the gold. 

“I love it very much,” he admitted, looking up, “Th-Thank you.”

He looked shy and adorable, even with his creepy too-wide mouth. Geoff felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

“R-Right,” He stammered, “A-And this. Just in case.”

He handed him the pistol he picked out for him. Mogar unholstered it, spun it and returned it to the holster before putting it on his hip. The dark reddish-brown grip looked like it belonged at his side. It was why he had picked it for him.

“King, I was w-“

_ Bang! _

They both jumped, going for their weapons as Vagabond appeared. He looked between them with a raised eyebrow.

“Mm, I see I am interrupting,” He snorted as he walked over to them.

He looked Mogar up and down before turning to Geoff.

“I do not mind sharing if he is in the mood for it,” he joked.

Mogar snorted, rolling his eyes, but Geoff nearly cracked the guy across the face. _You will never touch him, whore._ He shoved his bracelet and gun at him. Vagabond smirked at him as though he knew exactly why Geoff was upset. Geoff wished he would tell him, because he did not know.

Or else he wanted to pretend he did not.

~

Jack scowled as he arrived with Ray. _What the fuck is Ryan doing here early??_ As he and Ray took Geoff’s “gifts”, he noted Michael wore a special bracelet and smirked to himself. Well, Ryan may have interrupted, but it seemed they had gotten in at least a little bonding. Ah, and Geoff was still wearing Michael’s gift. _Excellent._

Jeremy arrived next, his form stuttering into view. He was avoiding eye contact with Ryan. Jack hoped they could hold it together for the job. Gavin’s purple vapor was not long behind him. Jack winced a little at Gavin’s full form. Gavin had the hardest job of all of them and had to be in full form to perform it. 

It was a beautiful form of course, but Jack did not envy him being stuck on hooves and only speaking beast tongue. Mortal languages were far easier to speak, for Jack anyway. Then again, Jack has spent much of his life in the mortal realm. 

Geoff looped a bag around Gavin’s neck. Then he clasped a bracelet on one of his front legs. They spoke quietly a moment before Geoff turned to the rest of them. 

“Everyone ready?” He called.

Jack dipped down for Ray to climb onto his back again and hoisted him up before they called ready. Jeremy and Ryan bickered a moment over what amount of space was three feet before they called ready as well. 

“Alright, Fakes, let’s play,” Geoff called.

His thin butterfly wings fluttered as he lifted into the air. Gavin launched into the air after him.

“That is a great catchphrase!” He snorted.

Jack chuckled as his own feathered wings launched him and Ray into the sky. Ray squeezed close to him again. He really did not seem to enjoy flying. Jeremy and Ryan were behind him and Michael launched last to give his massive wings enough room. They fell into their agreed positions in a tight line quickly.

They caught up to the train fast, all being easily at least three times faster than it. Gavin fell into point with Michael close behind. Jeremy and Ryan flew side-by-side, three feet apart, behind him. Geoff was behind them with Jack and Ray bringing up the rear. 

All Jack needed to do was drop off Ray then control the emotions of the mortals in his own car to ensure they stayed put. _Easy._ He had plenty of confidence in his ability, in the sensory ability of Geoff, and the charm of Ryan. The younger ones though...well, he was never sure how a younger demon may act. They were so often very fickle and impulsive.

~

Gavin turned to face the others, waiting for them all to give him the ready signal. They had all apparently chosen to switch the signal to the middle finger though. He puffed out an annoyed whinny. _These assholes._ He liked them better than the college iniridis though. 

He bowed his head and stomped his front hooves midair. The purple net of his illusion burst from him, flowing out under them, over the train. What a mortal would see, should they happen to look up, would be naught but the blue sky.

Mogar, King, and Jack lowered to the cars, hesitantly pushing against the illusion net. Gavin lowered with them. He watched Jack lower BrownMan to the last passenger car. They had yet to speak after the incident. They should probably.

Gavin then watched Mogar, King, Jack, and BrownMan hold their hands over the train cars as they settled on them. Once they were all in place, they waved the go ahead to Rimmy and Vagabond. The two clasped hands and disappeared. 

Gavin kept reweaving his illusion as the landscape blurred by like a dizzy oil painting. _Trees. Clouds. Rock formations. The angle of the sun._ Even with his extensive training, he could not keep it up forever. But they had to remain invisible. Secrecy was the key to their continued wealth of feeding. He shuddered to think what might happen if a child of fate discovered them. Or if the other mortals began to discover ways of hurting them.

~

Michael sensed eight sources of heat in his car. _Eight mortal bodies._ He glanced at the fabric of illusion under his hands. He had to admit illusion seemed better than sensing and manipulating mortal bodies. If he was honest, the inigne were not that amazing.

He hated his creepy half-form. He hated his stupid power. He really hated how big his wings were. Hated how hard it was not to be angry and impulsive. Inigne often had shorter lifespans than the others because they were so hot-headed. In fairness to them, they were born as this. It was a constant struggle against their nature.

He glanced over at where King hand all four of his hands pressed against his car.  He seemed to actually like Michael’s presence, which was a new experience for him. Even other inigne did not care for each other. They were not exactly easy to get along with. But King was no normal demon, was he? Who else could bring together a family such as this? 

_I should try harder not to be such a fucking asshole..._

One of his mortals was moving for the next car. He waved his hand and their ankle twisted. Another heat source came to their side. Would the Fakes ever learn to care for each other the way mortals did? He glanced at King again and smiled. Yes, he thought maybe they could.

~

Some days Ray hated being an infrigus. Ray hated his full and half forms. _Gargoyle._ They were achy forms. It hurt to be in them. The half form was mainly the cold, folded up wings, nearly frozen to his back that caused him issue. But in full form his whole body was a problem,his freezing, stiff form would ache so bad it was like his skin was turning to stone. He glanced down the train at the others.

Gold’s full form was beautiful. _Alicorn._ He was very particular about that. His coat was lightly tan in color like his mortal skin. His wings were mostly the same color, though the edges were more yellow, looking like gold in the sunlight. His mane and tail matched the golden brown of his mortal hair. He was so beautiful and Gold was certainly the correct name for him.

_Teach me more. I want to learn everything._

Ray flushed. Gold was a pretty and eager virgin. Who could resist such a being? He looked over the others. Orange was close with him, Ray thought, though he was not completely sure. Ray felt a surge of jealousy. They were not physical, were they? Orange would be warm too. Gold would probably prefer a warm lover. 

He sighed, refocusing on the job. His car had six awake mortals within. One of them was very tired, struggling to stay awake. Ray waved his hand in a circular motion and the mortal fell asleep. _Rest well, human, the Fakes will handle it from here._ He just needed to wait for the signal now.

~

Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. He was pretty sure this was unnecessary. He had never heard of this before. It couldn’t be normal. He was pretty sure contact was not needed. His throat bubbled as he watched. 

The whore was kissing the target. More than that, he was groping the mortal too. They were all over each other, pawing at each other like wild beasts. It sent burning envy through Jeremy, but he did not understand why. His tail was going crazy behind him, flicking and snapping like a whip. _Why do I care?! After the trick he pulled with the jewel, I should hate him **more**! _He recalled the whore’s words.

_Your eyes are quite beautiful._

Jeremy chided himself for being so easily flattered and let out a few warning clicks, trying to remind him they had a job. The whore’s eyes flicked open and stared at him as he mouthed at the mortal’s neck. His teeth scraped against the mortal’s skin. Jeremy felt his head tilting as though to give the whore room to mark him up.

“Do you want to please me, darling?” The whore whispered.

Jeremy almost opened his mouth to say yes. 

“Y-Yes, whatever you want,” the mortal groaned.

“Such a good boy,” the whore cooed, eyes locked with Jeremy’s, “I need you to deliver these updated plans.”

“Yes, sir,” the mortal mumbled.

“I need you not to question this, dear,” the whore added.

He put his hand on the man’s throat.

“If you do, I will be very displeased,” he growled, “Am I understood?”

Jeremy swallowed, his tail snapped behind him. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Jeremy’s envy pulsed inside him, his wings lifting, his feathers ruffling up. His acid bubbles up. _Take. Take. Take._ The whore snapped his fingers and there was another thunderclap. Jeremy was shaken from his envy trance by the loud noise. The mortal jumped then fell asleep as Sloth’s magic hit him. Jeremy ignored the smirk on the whore’s face and the boner in his own pants. He closed his eyes and held his hand toward the mortal.

He saw the paintings of the mortal’s memories in his mind. He lifted a pantomimed paintbrush and began to alter the paintings. 

~

Ryan watched the spitter’s hand working like he was drawing or painting. He wondered what it was like, rearranging someone’s memories. Wondered what it was like to have your memories changed. It would be maddening, would it not? It would like you had a hole where something was missing, but you just could not remember that it was. 

_I am overthinking it. Who cares?_ He would never be able to change Ryan’s memories anyway. It was unfortunate demons could not use their compulsion powers against each other. Then Ryan could charm him into telling the truth. Admitting what he wanted. And he definitely wanted Ryan. Everyone did. 

His tail flicked back and forth behind him and his wings were looking puffed up like he was agitated. The blackened feathers were pretty in the low light and Ryan longed to brush his fingers over them. It was considered an intimate experience to touch a demon’s wings, but Ryan felt almost compelled to do so. 

He wondered if they hurt, if the burned up wings felt like fresh wounds. They _looked_ like fresh burns. Ryan’s fingers touched a spot where the bone was exposed almost as though he could not stop himself. The spitter jolted, eyes opening. He shuddered as Ryan traced the bone.

“Wh-What are-“

Ryan’s arm jerked backward by the metal bracelet. He huffed moving back to the three foot distance. He had not even noticed he had closed the distance. The spitter was blushing. He closed his eyes to go back to his job and Ryan shook his head, refocusing.

He pulled out the plans and switched them for the old ones. When the spitter was done they clasped hands and teleported. The spitter let go immediately and Ryan watched him flying away as they all pulled away. 

He wanted to bury his fingers in the spitter’s feathers. He wanted to find the places that made him shudder and moan. He wanted every part of the spitter to bend to his will.


	8. Geoff/Jack

Gold collapsed, shrinking into his half form then his mortal form. Geoff knelt, rolling him onto his back to ensure he was still breathing. He was panting, eyes flickering between purple and green. Geoff squeezed his shoulder.

“You did good, buddy,” he assured him, “I can get you home, go ahead and sleep.”

“Thank...you.”

His eyes closed and he went limp. Geoff smiled softly. He was a good demon. Incredibly strong and well-trained. Most college demons were. He had put in way more effort than any normal iniridis could have. More than that though, he was intelligent, adaptable, and had been invaluable in planning the job. Geoff was fairly certain he never would have made the job work so well without him. They made an incredible team.

“I can take him,” Mogar grunted, crouching down, “You are busy, right?”

“Uh, no, I can take him,” Geoff assured.

Mogar scooped Gold up.

“This is a job for muscle,” He muttered, “I can handle this much.”

“I said I would make sure he got home,” Geoff insisted firmly, “And have you even been there?”

Mogar scowled.

“No...but I can figure it out,” he grumbled.

Geoff frowned at him. Why was he so keen to take him home? Were they closer than Geoff realized? They were certainly closer in age. Were they...close physically? Geoff felt a burn in his chest. 

“We can both go,” he suggested, a bit more gruff than he meant to, “Is everyone else alright?”

Jack was holding BrownMan on his back still and gave him a thumbs up before taking off again. Rimmy and Vagabond were bickering and Rimmy suddenly let out a frustrated noise and stormed over to Geoff. Vagabond was smirking as he made his way over after him.

“King, please settle an argument!” Rimmy demanded.

_Oh boy._

“The whore stole something that I was going to steal,” Rimmy explained, “Now he is trying to say I have to earn it. He is trying to manipulate me into doing something for him.”

Geoff’s eyes snapped to Vagabond and back to Rimmy.

“Is it sex?” He questioned.

“No, a job,” Rimmy answered.

Geoff looked back at Vagabond.

“So you took it in order to pay him for a job?” He questioned.

“That is correct,” Vagabond confirmed.

“Then what is the problem?” Geoff grunted.

“He took it to manipulate me!” Rimmy insisted.

“He took it to _pay_ you,” Geoff argued.

“But I had prepared to take it!” Rimmy protested, “He took it knowing I was going to!”

“He did not take it maliciously,” Geoff countered, “Nor was it in your possession when it was taken. He _is_ an asshole, but he is in the right.”

Rimmy spat acid and teleported.

“Why do you provoke him?” Geoff muttered.

“Because he is so attractive when he loses his temper,” Vagabond murmured.

He sighed, his eyes going dreamy. Geoff wrinkled his nose.

“Creep,” He grunted, “Anyway, let us be off, Mogar.”

He took Mogar’s shoulder and teleported. 

“Whoa, you can teleport two at a time?!” Mogar screeched.

“Yes, I am very old,” Geoff muttered as he led Mogar through Gold’s house, “I have spent many years honing my abilities.”

“Honing, that is what Jack said,” Mogar commented.

Geoff frowned at him as he laid Gold down. 

“Jack?” He grunted, “What happened with Jack?”

“Not a lot...” Mogar began, shrugging.

~

Jack hummed idly as he watered his plants. It was calming after a job to come home and tend his plants. Especially one that involved the whole family. It had gone surprisingly well though. Michael and Geoff were getting closer and it seemed that Ryan had exercised self-control for once in his life.

_ Pop! _

“King,” Jack greeted as Geoff appeared, “How are you this fine evening?”

He did not look up from his watering as Geoff came to stand near him.

“I am well, and you?” Geoff returned.

“Quite well, thank you,” Jack answered, “A successful job is always quite nice. What can I do for you?”

“You lied to me,” Geoff muttered.

“Hm? When?” Jack prompted.

“The first night,” Geoff grunted, “I asked you what you knew about the others. You said you knew nothing.”

“No, I said _practically_ nothing,” Jack corrected.

“It is still a lie,” Geoff insisted, “Why will you not tell me what you know?”

Jack hummed thoughtfully.

“Perhaps because the knowledge has no benefit to you,” He suggested, “Perhaps because I can keep a secret.”

“What you know,” Geoff pressed on, “Does any of it indicate one of us may betray the others?”

Jack looked up at that, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You suspect a traitor?” He guessed.

Geoff was quiet a moment, his eyes searching Jack as though trying to discover what he knew or what his next move was. Jack did not back down from his gaze, frowning back at him. _You suspect me._

As long as he stared, Jack was beginning to wonder if he was a sloth demon. Still as a statue, without a hint of fear or anger. The steadiness of his deep stare did not appear to be defiance, but something else entirely. Something firmer and almost scary. 

_Authority. Total and absolute authority._

“Well, if you have no suspicions,” Geoff finally spoke, mood and tone lightening significantly, “Then I have no reason to worry. Thank you for your opinion.”

“Anything for you, my liege,” Jack replied, giving him a formal salute, “I am always glad to be of assistance.”

Geoff returned the salute and followed Jack as he moved through the garden for a few minutes. Jack actually enjoyed his company for awhile.

“I would like to know something, Jack,” Geoff murmured thoughtfully, “Why are you here?”

Jack raised an eyebrow at him again.

“Why are you?” He countered.

“Because advancement in our realm holds no real appeal for me,” Geoff admitted, looking over Jack’s flowerbeds, “This realm is far more enjoyable. It bursts with sin, pleasure, and life.”

He gently touched one of the peonies. 

“And of course there is so much death,” he added, voice soft, “It is insane that the mortals could continue living with death so seeped into their soil. It is beautiful.”

He was quiet a moment before he pulled his hand away and looked at Jack.

“And you?” He prompted, “Should you not be among higher ranks of demons now?”

Jack chuckled.

“I probably should,” he agreed, “If circumstances were different. But after a certain disgraceful incident, all advancement was halted for me. And then living in our realm became as living in a prison. You know us griffins do not do well in cages.”

Geoff hummed noncommittally and looked back over the flowers. 

“A gluttony demon that feeds life to plants,” he mused, “And a greed demon that prefers the mortal realm to promotion. What an odd pair we must seem.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Jack laughed lightly, “But our whole family must seem odd.”

“One of our advantages,” Geoff commented, “Appearing odd and harmless despite the finely honed power we possess.”

_Honed. Ah. Michael must have told him about the incident. So he knows my power is quite strong, but he still came._ Jack smirked. He was the worthy leader he had guessed him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post earlier. D:


	9. Gavin

Gavin closed his eyes as he placed his hands and ear to the cave wall. _Hm. Tourmaline. Too deep._ He patted over the wall as he moved along it. _Quartz. Not bad._ He continued moving until he suddenly stopped, letting out a pleased hum. _Hello, turquoise. Ooh. Perfect depth, good sized chunk._

The smell of sulphur and ash flooded his nostrils. _Demon?_ His associates knew only to disturb him in an emergency. The burning smell was getting closer. Whoever it was would make themselves known soon enough.

“Pride, I need to speak with you,” Rimmy grunted.

Gavin’s eyes popped open in surprise.

“Rimmy! I was not expecting you!” He greeted cheerfully, “What can I do for you?”

“I have been duped by the whore,” Rimmy grumbled, “The jewel-“

“Oh, right!” Gavin chirped, “BrownMan said inerugo covet green jewels. We assumed Vagabond took it to anger you.”

“Well, he _says_ he took it to pay me,” Rimmy huffed, “But I know he cares more about pissing me off. _What_ are you doing?”

“Hm?” Gavin hummed where he was listening to the turquoise, “Oh, I am attempting to find the best way to remove some crystal from this cave.”

“Why do you put your ear to it?” Rimmy muttered.

“I can hear it singing,” Gavin answered, “Crystals hum with energy to iniridis.”

He stomped his foot and the turquoise shot towards him, shaping into a trident as it flew into his hands. 

“Whoa!” Rimmy gasped, “That was amazing!”

Gavin blushed.

“I-It was?” He mumbled.

“Yeah! I wish I had a great power like that!” Rimmy exclaimed.

Gavin formed the turquoise into a ball and picked up his lantern.

“Thank you,” He murmured as he started for the entrance, “You are very kind, but I think the inerugo power is quite amazing. You could never be without a weapon! What if someone attacked me where I could find no crystal?”

“Then you should carry a weapon,” Rimmy suggested, “Do you not have a gun?”

“Well, yes, but that will do little good against a demon,” Gavin pointed out.

“It could buy you time,” Rimmy countered, “As long as you are a good shot.”

“Hm, maybe I should practice more,” Gavin mused as they reached the exit, “How did you find me up here anyway?”

“Your associates said you were in the mines,” Rimmy answered, “I just popped around until I found you.”

“Must be why the whole place reeks of sulphur now,” Gavin laughed as he dropped the ball into the pipe.

Rimmy came closer, watching curiously as the ball rolled down the pipe system.

“How delightful!” He squealed, his eyes watching the ball on its snaking path, “How did you come up with this?”

He looked at Gavin with wide, admiring eyes.

“Oh, er, the college did this,” Gavin answered hesitantly, “We used it to strengthen our abilities.”

“Really?” Rimmy muttered thoughtfully, “How does it help?”

“Crystal in motion is much harder to control,” Gavin explained, “Because other forces are working against it.”

“Oh, I see!” Rimmy chirped, clapping his hands, “More difficult practice makes you better. Very smart. You are a very powerful demon.”

Gavin blushed again, ruffling the back of his hair.

“I thank you, but you are too kind,” he mumbled.

Rimmy turned and squeezed his shoulder.

“Look at me,” he instructed, “Look at my tail!”

Gavin watched it waving around behind him. He moved around him to look closer. It was dark green and scaled. It moved around as though of its own accord.

“How pretty your tail is!” He praised, “I am very envious.”

“Th-Thank you!” Rimmy sputtered, “But that is not what I meant!”

Gavin frowned, coming back around.

“What _did_ you mean?” He questioned.

“When an inerugo is envious,” Rimmy explained, “Their tail will come out on its own. I am envious of your power, Golden Boy. You are amazing!”

Gavin fizzled and popped, covering his blushing face.

“Oh, dear! You are so kind!” He cried.

“Iniridis do it too!” Rimmy exclaimed, “Your horn and your tail are out! You must feel very proud!”

Gavin looked up from his hands, then twisted to see his tail flicking behind him. 

“Oh! Do all demons do this?” He wondered.

“This explains why the whore is always in half form,” Rimmy grumbled.

His tail snapped like a whip, causing Gavin to jump in surprise. 

“That arrogant bastard probably lusts after himself!” Rimmy growled.

Gavin watched the tail flicking and snapping behind him. _That looks quite dangerous._

“Can you use your tail as a weapon?” He wondered.

“I do not have proper control of it,” Rimmy admitted, looking a bit annoyed, “But other inerugo use it as such.”

_Interesting._ Gavin watched it a moment before he recalled why Rimmy was there.

“Oh, goodness, we forgot the conversation!” He snorted, “The Vagabond. What can I do to help?”

“He has sent me to fetch something from your territory,” Rimmy grumbled, “A painting that was apparently stolen from him. He says you will not allow him in your territory.”

“Will not allow him?” Gavin repeated, frowning, “I never said he was banned. And a painting? I did not know he even had art.”

Rimmy frowned thoughtfully, bringing his hand to his chin.

“He has no art in his bedroom,” he murmured, “Would an art enthusiast not have art in their private quarters?”

“Every art enthusiast _I_ know,” Gavin scoffed, “I do not think it was stolen, friend, I think he merely wants it.”

Rimmy’s throat bobbed.

“That _whore!”_ he snarled, tail snapping, “He has attempted to trick me again!”

“What was the painting?” Gavin prompted curiously.

Rimmy made a popping noise with his mouth and a drawing appeared in his hands. The drawing was a recreation of one of Gavin’s paintings. Gavin let out a screeching series of clicks.

“That is mine!” He shrieked in beast tongue, “That insufferable cowardly _whore!”_

His tail flicked in agitation and his horn sparked. Rimmy let out a frustrated noise.

“I am so sick of this demon!” He snarled, now also devolving to beast tongue, “He is such an arrogant asshole!”

“Agreed!” Gavin hissed, “He must be taken down a few pegs! Rimmy! Work with me to show the whore some humility!”

“Absolutely!” Rimmy agreed immediately, “He tried to trick us into fighting!”

Gavin brightened, surging toward Rimmy and grasping his hands.

“This is it!” He exclaimed, “I shall give you the painting! You can take it to him for the jewel. Then I shall speak with King and accuse him of having it, which of course he will! Then King will have to reprimand him!”

“Over just a painting?” Rimmy murmured, doubtfully, “Do you really think it is enough?”

“It is not just any painting!” Gavin answered gleefully, “It is one imbued with magic energy. Rimmy! Once King hears what he has taken, he will absolutely _have_ to punish him!”

Rimmy grinned widely at him, eyes sparkling.

“Golden Boy, I think you just became my friend!” He laughed, “I am ready! Let’s do it!”

Gavin grinned back, heart pounding. _I made a friend!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the earlier post works better for y’all.


	10. Michael/Ray

Michael wondered why he was so fucking angry at the mortal-fucker. Gold had been right. None of them were there at the great betrayal. Yet even looking at a sloth demon set him off, like he had personally been betrayed.

He sighed heavily as he approached the infrigus. His thumb brushed over the bracelet King made for him. He needed to fight his nature and make peace. For King’s sake and for the family. He needed to try his best. 

“Red,” BrownMan greeted as he got closer, “What can I do for you?”

Michael hesitated. He looked a bit busy, waving his hands around as he swayed where he stood. It seemed like he was putting people to sleep, but they were some distance from the nearest house. Most mortals did not settle too close to the beach for fear of their homes being washed away.

“I came to apologize,” Michael mumbled, “I have been acting very irrationally toward you.”

BrownMan’s eyes opened and he looked at him in surprise.

“Well, that is kind of you,” he grunted, eyes narrowing, “Why would you do that?”

Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

“‘Tis entirely selfish,” he admitted sheepishly, “I am hoping making peace with you will win the king’s favor.”

BrownMan laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, you are honest,” he snorted, “I can give you that much...If you want to make peace, I wonder, would you work with me on something?”

Michael frowned. He had not expected to jump right into it.

“What do you have in mind?” He muttered.

BrownMan dropped his hands with a sigh.

“I need more endurance,” he grumbled, “I cannot keep falling asleep when I-“

He glanced at Michael.

“Wait a moment,” he grunted, “You want the king’s favor. You wish to form a relationship with him?”

Michael went pink.

“Th-That is not your business!” He snapped.

“Of course not,” BrownMan agreed, “I apologize. I was simply glad to hear it.”

“Why?” Michael grunted, frowning.

BrownMan cleared his throat.

“Er, no reason,” He muttered, “Anyway, I think if I spend time with a being so naturally hot, I may build up a bit of a tolerance and be able to stay awake longer.”

Michael squinted suspiciously at him a moment before letting it go. He hummed thoughtfully. 

“I do not know if it will work like that,” he admitted, shrugging, “But in the name of peace, I will do my best.”

BrownMan gave him a tiny, grateful smile. _Alright, he is not so bad when he is smiling._ Michael smiled back.

“So what shall we do?” He prompted, “We could fly around.”

BrownMan raised his eyebrows at that.

“Really? You would lug me around?” He questioned skeptically. 

“You do not look very heavy,” Michael pointed out, “And...maybe I should make up for nearly splattering you all over Los Santos.”

“Hey, do not be so hard on yourself,” BrownMan dismissed, “It would not have been _all_ over. Just a six foot radius from where you were hovering.”

Michael snorted trying not to burst into laughter and BrownMan grinned at him. _Smiling is definitely better._ Michael got behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. BrownMan stiffened against him, looking back nervously.

“N-Not too fast, okay?” He mumbled.

Michael grinned as his wings unfurled. BrownMan squeezed his wrists tightly. 

“I mean it, I will-“

~

Ray’s words were cut off with a shriek as Red’s massive wings launched them into the air. He left his stomach on the ground, shaking at how high they went. Red banked to the left and Ray held on tighter from the new angle.

They were over the ocean. Ray looked down, watching the moonlight sparkle on the calm waters. Something in him relaxed. It was odd. With Red holding him like this, it almost felt like _he_ was the one flying. _Is this how they feel all the time?_

“You like the view?” Red chuckled in his ear.

“Uh, yeah...it is beautiful,” Ray mumbled, “It feels like I...like I am a real demon...flying.”

Red squeezed him closer.

“I was wrong about that,” he assured him, “Flyer or not, you are a real demon. Realer than me.”

Ray’s tears startled himself. They were liquid, actually running down his face. _Why am I so warm?_ He looked at Red out of the corner of his eye. _He is thawing me._

“Th-Thank you,” He murmured, “You did not have to do this, but you did.”

Red gave him a sad smile.

“I told you, it is a selfish act,” he muttered.

“Maybe, but you did more than necessary,” Ray insisted.

Red’s smile widened into a happy one.

“Does this mean we are friends now?” He teased.

“Ha! We will see when we get back on land,” Ray snorted, “As fun as this is, I left my stomach on solid ground.”

Red laughed and banked right, turning back the way they had come. 

“Where is your ticket, sir?” He joked, “If you do not have one, I will have to kick you off.”

“Can I pay with my body?” Ray offered dryly.

Red looked at him like he was considering it.

“Nah, too scrawny,” he dismissed, “Sorry, but you must have a ticket. Buh-bye now!”

“Wait, are you-?”

Ray cut himself off with a yelp as he was suddenly dropped.

“I cannot swim!” He shrieked as he fell toward the dark water.

He stared, wide-eyed as he fell. Drowning was a terrible way to go. It always took him weeks to recover properly. He lurched forward with a sudden impact as Red swooped in and snatched him from the air. Ray’s toes trailed inches from the water.

“Have a little faith, ice boy,” Red laughed in his ear.

“You are scary sometimes, Red,” Ray huffed.

Red just cackled, which did not bode well for Ray’s health and safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, but tomorrow’s is long, so balance?


	11. Jeremy/Ryan

Jeremy glared at the whore’s bound one. She was holding out the clothes the whore had instructed her to put Jeremy in. Cleaning him and dressing him up like a little doll. He hated it, even if it did pique his cock’s interest. Jeremy’s throat burned and bubbled with acid. She shrank from him.

“P-Please, Master Rimmy,” she whimpered, “M-Master Vagabond was quite insistent.”

He put on the clothing, sighing heavily. It was not too bad. It was nothing revealing, thankfully. It was actually just a nice loose-fitting green tunic and soft, comfortable brown pants. 

He ran his calloused hand over the silky emerald fabric, shuddering at how smooth it felt on his rough skin. He traced his fingers over the golden embroidery of leaves and flowers that decorated the edges of the sleeves at his elbows and the edge around his thighs. The square neckline ended past his collarbones and the embroidery was lighter and curlier there. The curls almost looked like little hearts. 

Jeremy growled at his reflection and acid flooded his mouth. _He is marking me._ Even as his cock hardened in the soft pants, he was so angry he could spit and destroy the mirror. He swallowed the acid with a smirk. It would be alright. He could endure it for the sake of the plan. 

The bound one tied a belt around his waist before ushering him into the whore’s bedroom. He grinned with pride at the burnt bedpost, coming forward to brush his fingers over his work. The wood was blackened where his acid had burned it. He frowned in confusion. _But why did he keep it?_

The door opened and closed. The whore drifted to him, hands gently taking his sides as he breathed in deeply through his nose near Jeremy’s ear. He hummed, sounding pleased. Jeremy’s hand tightened on the bedpost.

“Lila was right,” The whore mused, “You smell just like me.”

Jeremy blushed, pushing away from him. 

“I do not!” He argued, “I-I got your stupid painting, okay?”

He frowned.

“Wait, who is Lila?” He grunted.

“The cheeky bound one that bathes you,” The whore muttered, eyes trailing down Jeremy’s body.

“Cheeky?” Jeremy snorted, “She certainly does not act cheeky.”

The whore looked back up at him, squinting a moment before his face cleared into a grin. 

“The painting, you got it,” he reminded him, “Please summon it. I will give you the jewel after I have made sure it is authentic.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He popped his lips and grunted as the heavy painting appeared in his hands. The whore surged toward the painting, eyes and grin wide. His hands slid over the frame until they touched Jeremy’s where he was holding it. He paused, his eyes flicking up to meet Jeremy’s. His grin dropped and his eyes narrowed.

“You would not be trying to trick me, would you?” He questioned, voice dark.

“Seriously?” Jeremy grumbled, “I could never trick you.”

His tail whipped out, flicking back and forth as he looked down.

“You are too smart,” he muttered reluctantly. 

The whore snapped his fingers and the painting vanished.

“Hey, wait, what about-?” Jeremy started.

He was interrupted by the whore producing the jewel. He brightened, reaching for it. The whore held it out of reach and Jeremy’s eyes flickered green. _Take. Take. Take._ The whore tossed it back and forth between his hands far above Jeremy’s head and his eyes followed it. _Take. Take. Take._ He reached for it, whining. 

“Take, take, take,” he mumbled.

“Ooh, are you tranced?” The whore cooed, “How cute! You want this?”

Jeremy nodded, reaching.

“Then you have to get on your knees,” The whore instructed.

Jeremy dropped obediently. 

“Now ask me nicely,” The whore ordered.

“Please may I have the jewel, your majesty?” Jeremy mumbled, swaying.

“Mm, what a good boy,” the whore cooed, “You may have it.”

He held it out to Jeremy who grinned as he got it in his hands. He opened his mouth, unhinging his jaw to stuff the jewel in his throat. He swallowed and hummed. He was jerked from his trance as it slid down his gullet. He lifted his hands and popped his jaw back in place.

Someone was petting his hair, he realized. He blinked rapidly and looked up. His eyes widened as he realized what he’d done. And he could see the whore was hard. He was smiling down at him, brushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair. 

“Look at you,” he breathed, “Cleaned and dressed, on your knees for your king. With your pretty green eyes. How beautiful you are.”

Jeremy blushed brightly, head lowering as he looked up at him sheepishly. _Really? I am beautiful?_

“Open your mouth,” the whore ordered quietly, breathless.

Jeremy’s mouth dropped open. His blush worsened and he teleported, covering his face. _Fuck fuck fuck!_

“Er, Rimmy?” Gold called, “You alright?”

Jeremy staggered to his feet.

“F-Fine!” He assured too loudly, “H-He has the painting! We sh-should go!”

“Uh, okay,” Gold agreed, “What a-?“

Jeremy seized his shoulder and teleported around the corner from King’s office. Gold took over, gripping his hand tightly to drag him into the building and into King’s office. He burst in the room, pulling Jeremy along. Jeremy was surprised to find Sloth there. Gold faltered as he saw him. His hand tightened on Jeremy’s. _Damn. If I was mortal, he would have broken my bones._

“Oh, um, h-hello, BrownMan,” he greeted, “H-How are you-?”

Jeremy cleared his throat, interrupting.

“Oh, right!” Gold exclaimed, yanking Jeremy towards Kong’s desk, “King! Rimmy has stolen from me!”

King’s eyebrows went up. 

“Really? I would not have guessed that,” he muttered.

“I told you,” Jeremy hissed, “It was the whore. He contracted me to take the painting.”

He yanked his hand from Gold’s, looking at King.

“He paid me the jewel to take the painting,” he explained, “You said it was allowed! _I_ did not want to do it! Why am _I_ in trouble?!”

“It was my personal painting!” Gold shrieked, “This is a direct wronging! I demand something be done!”

King frowned.

“Over a painting?” He grunted, “I am surprised at you getting so angry over a painting.”

Gold glanced at Jeremy before leaning in.

“It is the special one,” he whispered.

King stood abruptly.

“You are sure he has it?!” He demanded.

Gold ruffled the back of his hair nervously.

“I only know that Rimmy took it,” he admitted, “Rimmy claims Vagabond has it now.”

King turned to Rimmy with a fiery glare.

“You gave it to Vagabond?” He pressed.

“Yes, he gave me the jewel for it,” Jeremy answered, shifting nervously, “Listen I do not know what is going on here. I just took a painting. He said it had been stolen from him.”

King sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Let me go get him and we will sort this out,” He grumbled.

_ Pop! _

King left the three demons in silence. Jeremy sensed tension between the other two that he really wanted no part of.

“So...H-How have you been?” Gold asked Sloth.

Jeremy inched away from them, trying to pull as far away as he could.

“Well enough, I guess,” Sloth muttered, “And you? I assume you are _extremely_ busy.”

His voice was tight, annoyed.

“Busy?” Gold grunted, sounding confused.

_Oh hey, look at this wallpaper._ Jeremy tried to blend in with it.

“Well, you have yet to come around again,” Sloth explained, tone cold, “I assumed you were too busy to drop in.”

Jeremy considered the window. He could just hover outside while he waited for King and the whore.

“I-I _meant_ to,” Gold assured him, voice wavering.

“Hm, what a shame you did _not,”_ Sloth sneered.

_Kill me._ Jeremy thought about just leaving outright. But the plan was too important.

“I was...embarrassed,” Gold mumbled.

Jeremy definitely needed to leave now.

_“You_ were?!” Sloth shouted, _“You_ were embarrassed?! Are you trying to be funny?! You left me there asleep with my cock hard! I was fucking mortified!”

Jeremy blushed, eyes widening. _I am definitely going out the window!_ He started to open it.

“Y-You were-?” Gold started.

_Pop! Bang!_

Jeremy jumped in surprise, window halfway open.

“Where the fuck are _you_ going, thief?” King demanded.

“Anywhere but between those two,” Jeremy answered dryly.

He lowered the window back down and came back toward them. The whore was smirking at him. He sneered back. _Fuck you, you colossal cunt._

“Now, Vagabond would you care to explain why you paid Rimmy to steal that painting?” King questioned.

The whore frowned.

“I do not understand,” he muttered, “The painting was taken from me. I paid to have it retrieved.”

“That is what he told me,” Jeremy confirmed.

“How did you know what painting to take?” King asked, frown deepening.

Jeremy popped his lips and summoned the drawing. 

“He gave me this,” he answered.

King and Gold stared at the drawing, looking confused. Jeremy looked down at it only to find it was not the drawing from before. He scowled. _What in the world?_ Jeremy felt something cold in his guts as he looked at the whore. The tiniest smirk flickered on his face. _Oh no._

“Gold, what is going on?” King grumbled, “That is not the painting you said he took.”

“I-I do not understand,” Gold admitted.

Jeremy was sweating. _He set me up! He had me go for it knowing we would try to double cross him. And he found my hoard some how. The painting is there, meaning I cannot show King I do not have it, because I do have it!_ Jeremy swallowed as acid bubbled in his throat. 

“Perhaps you were mistaken?” The whore suggested.

_What is the game, whore?_ Jeremy wondered, glaring at him. It was not to force Jeremy to bend over, he had made his feelings on that clear. Was it to punish Jeremy? The whore smirked at him. 

“I-I suppose I must have been,” Gold muttered, “Dear me, I should speak with my people.”

“Alright, then get it sorted,” King grumbled tiredly, “BrownMan, we can continue our conversation. The rest of you get out.”

Jeremy teleported to his hoard. As he suspected, the painting was there. 

_ Bang! _

Jeremy stiffened as the whore walked toward him. He did not fly or hover or drift. He walked, footsteps echoing in the cavern as he approached him. His hands laid lightly on Jeremy’s sides as he leaned in to speak in his ear again.

“You want to know why,” he mused.

Jeremy’s fists clenched.

“Yes,” he admitted.

The whore chuckled in his ear.

“Pretty little spitter,” He cooed, “I did it to prove you cannot best me. To prove-“

He gripped Jeremy’s hip and throat, pulling him flush against him.

“-that I can take it,” he finished in a growl, “I can take you any time I want.”

Jeremy’s eyes squeezed closed as acid burned inside his mouth and his cock hardened in his pants. _Do it! Force me, you sick fucking whore! Please, you fucking asshole! Just do it!_ The whore pressed a kiss under his ear.

~

“But we both know I do not have to,” Ryan breathed in the spitter’s ear, “You want it. So just admit it. Tell the truth!”

The spitter whimpered and trembled as he tightened his hold. Ryan could not catch his breath, he wanted him so bad. 

“Tell the truth!” He growled, “Tell me how bad you want me! Tell me how much you admire me! Tell me you think I am beautiful. Praise me with your filthy mouth!”

His hips rolled against the spitter’s ass. The spitter choked.

“No! F-uck...you!” he wheezed around the grip on his throat, his hands clutching at him.

Ryan breathed in his scent on the spitter. 

“You washed for me,” he whispered, “You dressed up in the clothes I picked for you. You knelt before me. You opened your mouth for me. You want to be mine. You want to be my good little bitch. I can give you so much pleasure, if you just tell me the truth.”

“Why?” The spitter rasped out, “Y-ou can take me, y-ou k-eep say-ing! So why do y-ou not?”

“I told you,” Ryan chided, “I do not _have_ to. Do you still not fucking get it? I want you to break. I want you to give in. Raping you does nothing for me.”

His hand tightened on his throat and the spitter’s hands clawed at it. _Perhaps just this once I could make an exception since he is so stubborn._ His hips were rubbing against the spitter with purpose, as though his cock had already decided for him. _Claim. Claim. Claim._

“Please,” the spitter groaned miserably.

Ryan snapped from the trance and let go. The spitter fell, gasping and coughing. 

“Th-There is...only one way...I w-will say yes,” He croaked.

“Tell me,” Ryan demanded, “I will give you anything.”

The spitter coughed harshly.

“Your name,” he rasped.

Ryan instinctively teleported, gasping as he landed in his bedroom. He dropped to his knees, eyes wide. He touched the back of his neck where his hair hid the scar. _This is the one thing I cannot give. No one can know my name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @1stworldmutant for shits and giggles


	12. Geoff/Jack

Geoff sighed as he dropped back into his chair. Gold, Rimmy, and Vagabond had clearly just been doing something nefarious against each other. Was he ever going to get them to stop fighting? And what the fuck had Rimmy been doing smelling like Vagabond?? What happened to three feet? Geoff rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. 

“I apologize,” he muttered, “You were saying about flying with Mogar?”

“Yes, we flew over the ocean,” BrownMan explained, “He was being very kind and apologetic.”

Geoff frowned.

“Are you suspicious of him?” He questioned, eyes narrowing.

“No, definitely not,” BrownMan assured him, “I believe he was being completely genuine.”

Geoff relaxed. _Good._ He did not particularly want to confront Mogar on accusations. 

“I actually come to you because he mentioned you,” BrownMan admitted, “He said he came to make peace to earn your favor.”

Something in Geoff brightened at the idea of Mogar doing something for him. He cleared his throat, trying to push down the sudden swell of happiness.

“Is that all?” He muttered.

“I am curious of something else,” BrownMan answered, “Many oranges have multiple partners. Do you tend to have more than one partner?”

Geoff raised an eyebrow at him. _Is he propositioning me right now?_

“No, I do not,” he grunted, “I can barely keep up with none.”

BrownMan grinned widely before it faltered. He looked down, suddenly slumping. Geoff had a feeling this had to do with whatever was going on between him and Gold. He also had a feeling he _really_ should not get involved.

“You alright, kid?” Geoff questioned, against his better judgement.

“Since joining the Fakes, everything has been so quick,” BrownMan muttered tiredly, “Sometimes I forget that we have plenty of time. I have become a gargoyle with no patience.”

“Perhaps you should hibernate,” Geoff suggested, “I know you are not likely due for another one, but perhaps it can help slow things back down for you.”

BrownMan looked up in surprise.

“Perhaps a shorter one,” Geoff quickly added, “I do not know if we can spare you a full ten years.”

“I doubt my territory could be without me even a year,” BrownMan snorted.

He looked at Geoff curiously.

“Most demons do not care to know about the infrigus,” he pointed out, “Why do you know about our hibernation?”

“Nothing overly suspicious,” Geoff assured him, “I just happened to have an incident with a sloth who went into hibernation to avoid me.”

_I do not know why she thought she could hide from me._

“In any case, you can take a few months, if need be,” He pushed on, “Or...you could face your demons. I hear that works for some mortals.”

“None that have faced us,” BrownMan laughed.

Geoff chuckled, leaning back and glancing out the window at Los Santos in all her filthy beauty. 

“Certainly not,” he agreed, bemused. 

He saw smoke. He saw a lot of smoke. _Alright, come on! The fire and ice boys just started working together and now you are gonna destroy the fucking city?_ He rubbed a hand over his face. _Looks like there is no rest for us._ He sighed as he stood and made his way to the window.

“Well, sloth, you ready to earn your keep?” He muttered bitterly, “It looks like something is happening.”

BrownMan stood and joined him.

“Whoa, that is a lot of smoke,” he commented, “If we teleport, I might vomit, just so you know.”

Geoff barked out a dry laugh and gripped his shoulder. 

_ Pop! _

BrownMan groaned miserably as Geoff waved smoke from his face. What the fuck was going on? Mortals were running about, choking on smoke. Geoff’s eyes watered as he squinted through the dense cloud. _What was the source?_

_ Boom! _

The ground shook with the sound of an explosion. The two demons wobbled from the force of it. BrownMan sent a worried and confused look his way. _I am just as confused as you, kid._ He beckoned him to follow and they hurried for where the explosion had come from.

~

Jack coughed as he flapped his wings, trying to clear the smoke somewhat. He squinted through it. _What is going on??_ He could see the smoke all the way from his territory. He swooped in closer to the source. It looked like several businesses were on fire. _How did it get this bad, this quick?_

He spotted Geoff and Ray hurrying over and landed. He put away his wings as they raised their eyebrows at him.

“You know what is going on?” Geoff prompted.

“I was hoping you did,” Jack grunted.

The shrieking sound of a demon drew their attention and they rushed toward it. Several demons were flying around buildings, shooting their power off. _What are they after?_ Jack wondered. Michael was standing nearby looking utterly baffled. He saw them approach and put up his hands.

”Do not look at me!” He quickly defended himself, “I saw the fucking smoke all the way from Davis!”

”No one suspects you, Mogar,” Jack assured him, “Anyway, whoever these demons are, they are shitting all over LS rules!”

_Must be new,_ Jack thought bitterly.

“Okay, Jack grab Vagabond,” Geoff instructed, suddenly taking charge, “Mogar go to get Gold. I will get Rimmy. BrownMan, try to put out some fires, but do not let them see you.”

They all nodded sharply and Jack teleported to the saloon. Lila came forward, grinning at him.

“Hello, Jack!” She greeted cheerfully, “Are you here to see Vagabond?”

“Yes, there is an emergency,” Jack confirmed, “I need to get him downtown.”

Lila nodded and led him to Ryan’s room. Ryan was sitting on the floor, staring dejectedly at a mirror. 

“V, we have an emergency,” Jack explained, “Downtown is on fire.”

Ryan looked over and up at him with a sigh.

“No rest for demons it seems,” he muttered.

He teleported with a clap of thunder and Jack followed quickly. The rest were right behind them, arriving within seconds of each other. Geoff gathered them all up.

“Alright, we need to take these demons out,” he muttered, “Try not to kill anyone, just make them retreat if you can. BrownMan, I need you focused on getting these fires put out.”

Ray gave him a formal salute.

“Alright, let’s play,” Geoff signaled as his wings fluttered out.

Everyone beside Ryan and Ray snapped out their wings as well. They launched into the air and swooped down on the demons destroying the place. All the burn factions were represented by at least one of the demons. 

Inerugo, incubus, and inigne working together was nothing too insane, but he wondered why. What were they trying to accomplish? Why were they destroying downtown? Downtown was a hub of sin. It was way more useful alive.

Well, regardless, it was time for them to go back to home realm. His eyes went gray.


	13. Gavin/Michael

Gavin blocked the fiery sword of the inigne with the prongs of the trident, twisting it and shoving forward. The fire dissipated as his trident slammed into their gut. They wobbled, choking out blood before they vanished, retreating to home realm. _A fire sword? Is that normal? That does not seem normal._

“I should have brought a gun,” he lamented.

He glanced around at the others and noted King was fighting off four demons with a sword and shield. _They are after him,_ Gavin realized. He launched toward them, trident first and speared one in the side. He twirled in the air, sending the speared demon into another. 

He swooped in to cover King’s back as the hurt one retreated and the other recovered. Three demons circled them. An incubus and two inigne. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the Golden Bitch,” one inigne sneered.

They cracked a fire whip and bared their sharp teeth in a creepy grin as they passed by. Gavin squinted at them. _Do I know you, inigne?_

“I thought elementals just used their powers?” He hissed at King.

“Usually, but they _can_ shape just like us,” King muttered back, “It is just usually rather rare.”

The incubus was twirling a pair of electric axes as they passed by Gavin. Their eyes swept down his body and they licked their lips. His nose wrinkled. _Ew._ The second inigne carried a rather massive sword, face curled in a too-wide snarl.

“It is not looking very rare!” Gavin huffed.

“Stay on the defensive,” King instructed, “Do not let them bait you to charge.”

“Got it.”

“Look at this the king and his loyal golden pet,” The first inigne snorted.

“That is the Golden Prince to you, buddy,” King snarled.

Gavin felt his tail and horn pop out and his chin jerked up with a sudden surge of pride. He smirked as the inigne stopped in front of him. _Come on, wrath, let’s see what you have to offer._

The demon surged forward, snarling. The whip flicked out, wrapping around the middle of Gavin’s trident. Gavin grinned as the demon yanked him forward. They never expect a pride demon to know how to fight. His wings pushed him upward as he was pulled and he lifted his feet, slamming into their guts. 

They wheezed as he swiped the trident across their head. He twisted with the motion, sending his foot into their temple. The whip disappeared as they dropped. Gavin looked down to see them headed for Mogar. 

~

Michael aimed as the inigne tumbled toward him. He waited until they were in range and fired. The demon vanished as the bullet impacted with their skull. Before he could see if Gold and King needed help, he was suddenly tackled midair. 

He cursed as the gun King gave him fell from his grip. He screeched, clapping his hands and lighting the demon who tackled him on fire. They screamed as their wings erupted and Michael shot away from them, hand held out toward the falling gun. _It cannot fall! It will break!_

He clapped again, putting his lit hands to his sides to fly faster. His wrath was flickering. He was losing power as he zoomed toward the gun. _Get angry!_ He huffed, growling as he tried to get pissed off, but all he could feel was desperation to catch the gift.

“Please!” He cried, “I have so little!”

His fire was snuffed, the last of his power sputtering out of his hands. He dropped, tumbling and spiraling as his wings vanished. He squeezed his eyes closed. He did not want to see the gun break before he did. 

“Hey, feral, you giving up?!” BrownMan’s voice shouted at him.

Michael growled.

“I thought you were a real demon?!” BrownMan sneered.

Michael’s eyes snapped open and he focused in on the infrigus.

“You stupid, mortal-fucker!” He snarled, “I will kill you!”

BrownMan flipped him off.

“You can try, fledgling!” He taunted.

Michael screeched as he zipped toward him. He swooped down and snatched him off the ground.

“I got your gun!” BrownMan wheezed around Michael’s tight grip.

He holstered it and gave Michael a cheeky grin. Michael puffed out a laugh.

“And I thought you were fucking stupid,” he snorted, “You ready to fuck up some assholes?”

“How did you know I was a giver?” BrownMan joked.

Michael rolled his eyes as he dropped BrownMan to swoop down and get his arms around his waist like they had done it before. BrownMan held tightly as they flew by more demons. Michael could not hear his clicking over the wind and fighting, but he must have been doing it as ice shards appeared. 

Then something weird happened. Water appeared in the air. Little balls of water that seemed to take over as the ice disappeared into demons. Michael watched them zipping around.

“Are...are you doing that?” He shouted over the wind at BrownMan.

“Uh, y-yeah?” BrownMan answered, “I think so?”

“How?!” Michael demanded.

“I-I think you?” BrownMan offered, “I think you are melting me?”

_Melting him? Is that possible??_

“I-I am running out,” BrownMan called out.

“Well, be a lazy sack of shit!” Michael hissed.

“Nah.”

“You are so lazy you cannot even be fucked to be lazy?!” Michael snarled.

“Cannot be fucked to do anything,” BrownMan grumbled.

More water appeared, shooting through wings and limbs. 

“Take me over the fires!” BrownMan called up at him, “We can put them out better with water!”

Michael banked left towards some of the remaining fire. BrownMan made water rain down on the burning buildings. As they went out, Michael used his large wings to start clearing the smoke from the air. 

“I think...I think we actually make a good team?” Michael grunted, surprised.

“Whoo! Team Fire and Ice!” BrownMan whooped.

“That is a stupid fucking name!” Michael snapped, “We make water, you idiot!”

“Team Water!” BrownMan corrected with the same level of enthusiasm.

Michael shook his head. _For fucks sake._ His lips quirked up. By himself he was nothing, but on a team they were everything. This was his purpose. To be in a team. He glanced around at the rest of the Fakes finishing up and starting to clean up the mess. No. To be in a _family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👈👈 I’m on my period. 👈👈 I’m withdrawing cuz I stopped my antidepressants. 👈👈 I’m miserable. 👈👈  
> Anyway follow me @1stworldmutant


	14. Ray

Mogar landed, letting go of Ray as they got back on solid land. Ray took one wobbly step before his face was on the ground. Mogar cackled behind him.

“You are such a fucking idiot!” He choked around his laughter.

“You are an asshole,” Ray grumbled as he shakily pushed himself up on his hands, “I do not fly that long on a regular basis! Urgh. I might throw up.”

The others landed pretty quickly after them while Ray stayed on all fours trying not to vomit. 

“Are you alright?” Gold asked, crouching next to him.

“Y-Yes, of c-Hrk!”

Ray lost the fight and Gold gagged, quickly moving away from him. _Why does it always have to be around him?!_

“What the fuck is going on?” Green demanded, “This many varied demons working together?”

“With shape weapons,” Gold added.

“Destroying a great feeding spot,” Gray chimed in.

Ray stood, wobbling as he got his land legs back.

“They are obviously after King,” Yellow snorted, looking a lot less depressed than when he arrived, “But why?”

“That is an excellent question,” Orange muttered, “I have no idea. I did not particularly recognize any of them. Did anyone else?”

They all shook their heads. 

“I suppose I will look into it,” Orange grumbled, “Meanwhile, I guess we have to clean this place up. BrownMan, if you could continue assuring there’s no fire, that would be helpful. Mogar, help him. Rimmy, I need this contained, you think you can wipe enough memories?”

“I need to feed,” Green answered, “But I should be able to get it done in a few hours, as long as all the mortals are nearby.”

“Jack, Gold, can you try to trap the mortals in the area?” Orange prompted.

The two nodded. 

“What about me?” Yellow muttered.

“Well, I-“ Orange started.

“I need help,” Green interrupted, “H-He can help me...three feet apart of course.”

Ray’s eyebrows went up and he shared a look with Mogar. 

“O-kay,” Orange muttered, looking just as confused, “Everyone to work then.”

They spread out.

“We can stick to the ground,” Mogar offered as the others left, “What the fuck is going on with the lovers?? They are all over the place.”

“Right??” Ray grunted as they moved to a smoldering building, “And Green was trying to duck out a window from me and Gold.”

He snuffed out some fire.

“You and Gold?” Mogar questioned, “Are you two romantic?”

Ray sighed.

“Not exactly,” he muttered, “We...I do not know, honestly.”

“Sounds like you need to talk or some shit,” Mogar suggested, “I do not know. I am not good with these things.”

They went quiet for awhile, moving through the wreckage. 

“Do you think we should tell the others?” Mogar murmured.

_He means the water._

“I...do not know,” Ray admitted, “This is odd. I have yet to hear of such a thing.”

“Maybe we should test it out more before we say anything,” Mogar suggested.

“Yes, that might be smart,” Ray agreed, “I think we should try looking into it too. I can talk to some older infrigus.”

“There is not likely to be any older inigne I can talk to,” Mogar snorted, “You know we do not tend to live very long.”

Supposedly due to their impulsiveness and short tempers. Apparently they had a tendency to dive headfirst into trouble and get themselves killed for it. Ray had no idea if it was true or not. He did not exactly spend a lot of time around inigne. They did not tend to speak or interact a lot because of the rivalry. 

Ray glanced at Mogar as they paused to enter a mostly intact business to be sure it was safe. The warm light of the smoldering embers cast over his pink face. He seemed to realize Ray was looking at him. Ray considered his idea about building tolerance to energy/warmth. 

Ray’s body felt like it was on fire. He was so energized he was buzzing. He made a really dumb decision. He took Mogar’s pretty freckled face in his hands and kissed him. Mogar pushed him away.

“The fuck are you doing?!” He demanded.

“I-I do not know,” Ray huffed, “I j-just feel...awake. I-I have to go.”

Ray sprinted to the exit and his eyes darted around. He spotted Gold, talking to Gray and ran to him. He grabbed his wrist tightly. Gold jumped in surprise.

“Listen, I was being rude earlier!” he blurted, “I should not have said that. We made an agreement, but we never set any required amount of meetings.”

Gold glanced around nervously.

“Would you like to meet now?” He mumbled.

“You will have trouble finding a time I do not want to meet with you,” Ray snorted, “Though I must warn you, I may fall asleep again.”

Truthfully he felt much less tired than usual. Something about warming up with Mogar energized him. They jerked slightly, suddenly teleporting. Ray glanced around. A bedroom with a very large, very comfortable looking bed. It had a light blue duvet. 

“I can wait,” Gold offered quietly, “If you would like to sleep.”

“I do not want to sleep,” Ray grumbled, “I want to play with you.”

Gold blushed crimson, gripping his upper arm nervously.

“Um, wh-what should I do?” He mumbled.

Ray grinned as he sat on the bed.

“Take your clothes off,” he instructed.

Gold’s fingers trembled as he pulled his clothes off, letting them pile at his feet. His hands fluttered over his crotch like he wanted to cover himself, but they clenched into fists at his sides instead. Ray’s eyes roamed all over him.

“You are so pretty,” He praised breathlessly, “It surprises me you willingly let me touch you at all.”

Gold looked away shyly.

“I-I think you are very h-handsome,” he murmured.

“So sweet too,” Ray cooed, “Come here and tell me what you want to know.”

Gold shuffled forward hesitantly and Ray pulled him into his lap. Ray’s hands slid up his thighs. He held onto Ray’s shoulders, shuddering.

“Well?” Ray prompted, smirking up at him.

“O-Oh! R-Right!” Gold huffed, as Ray’s fingers trailed over his inner thighs, “I-I was w-wondering-ohh.”

Ray grinned wickedly as his fingers brushed up Gold’s cock, distracting him. Gold’s eyes squeezed closed and his hands gripped Ray’s shoulders tightly. Ray closed his hand around him and he puffed out a tiny moan.

“You were wondering,” Ray reminded him.

“I was?” He muttered, hips thrusting into Ray’s hand, “I think I was not.”

Ray chuckled as he rubbed his cock, watching Gold biting his lip as his body rocked in Ray’s lap. _So fucking pretty._

“Come on, baby,” Ray teased, “You had questions.”

“Nooo,” Gold insisted, “Mm. No, I did. Unh. Um, um. S-something about-ah!”

Ray thumbed over the head of his cock, interrupting his train of thought again. He was jerking into Ray’s fist, mewling and moaning. 

“I-I wanna!” He cried, dipping into beast tongue.

“Wanna what, baby?” Ray taunted, “Tell me what you want.”

He moved his hand faster and Gold moaned 

“Make me release!” He demanded, huffing, “Make it come out!”

Ray shuddered. _There is the pride in you. Whiny little fledgling._

“You are not being very polite,” He chided breathlessly, “Should you not say please when you want something?”

“No!” Gold whined.

_ Smack! _

Gold jumped and shuddered from the slap on his ass. He lifted further, leaning forward to push his ass out.

“Again!” He ordered, “Do it again!”

Ray groaned, falling back as Gold leaned into him.

_ Smack! _

Gold flexed, back dipping to push his ass higher in the air. Damn masochist. He pressed his cheek against Ray’s chest, rubbing his face against him as he fucked into Ray’s fist. _Fucking shit. He is so adorable while being so slutty._ He shouted as he released onto Ray’s shirt and slumped forward, falling asleep. 

Ray slapped a hand over his mouth trying to stifle laughter. _He fell asleep!_


	15. Jeremy/Ryan/Geoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this is a chapter with rape

Jeremy wobbled as the last of the mortals’ memories were changed. Someone caught him and he leaned heavily on them. It was Vagabond. He sagged against him and he was reminded of them fighting side by side. Reminded of Vagabond shoving him out of the way, nearly taking an electric dagger for it.

“Earlier,” He huffed, “Why?”

“Does it matter?” Vagabond grunted.

“Yes, of course it does,” Jeremy cried, gripping his shirt tightly, “How could that not matter?!”

Vagabond did not look at him as he hoisted him up. Jeremy wrapped around him, burying his face in his shoulder. 

“Rimmy, you alright, buddy?” King called.

“Yes.”

“I am taking him home now,” Vagabond announced.

“Rimmy?” King prompted, “Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

_ Bang! _

Vagabond carried him a few steps after they teleported and leaned down to lay him on his bed. Jeremy trembled as Vagabond tugged his boots off and then his pants. He pulled his own coat off as he pushed up between Jeremy’s legs.

“N-No,” Jeremy whimpered.

Vagabond covered his mouth with one hand as his other reached down. Jeremy struggled, but Vagabond just pressed more weight against the hand on his mouth as he pressed a finger inside Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy let out a muffled cry, gripping at the hand on his mouth. _Finally!_

~

Rimmy struggled under him, but he was weakened by the fighting. Ryan’s stomach churned. It was nowhere near good enough if he was weakened already. _Come on and fight me, I need you to fight me._ Ryan blinked away tears of frustration.

Ryan shoved two more fingers in him, trying to provoke a reaction. Rimmy clawed at his hand and twisted up, trying to pull away, but could not get anywhere. He grabbed at his sheets, trying to get a handhold, but it was to no avail. 

Ryan felt a surge in his guts. _Yes, good boy._ He pressed his knees into his thighs to keep him in place as he pushed at his pants and got a hand around himself. _Alright, come on, get hard._ He closed his eyes as Rimmy squirmed under him, trying to focus on getting hard. 

_Fuck, this is usually so fucking easy!_ Ryan’s eyes squeezed tighter closed. Usually he used himself as material to get hard, but that was not an option currently. Hence the whole fucking reason for this. He needed to feel powerful again. He needed to like himself again.

“Damnit!” He hissed, opening his eyes, “This is all your fucking fault!”

He grabbed at the hand Rimmy was trying to use to pull away and shoved it on his cock. _Get me hard, you insignificant little peasant! This is your fault! All because you had to remind me!_ He wrapped his hand around Rimmy’s, rubbing it up and down on himself. _There we go, there we go._ Ryan moaned, hips rocking forward. 

Rimmy growled, muffled by Ryan’s hand and Ryan shuddered. _Yes!_ He flipped him and shoved him face-down into his own bed, gripping the back of his neck to hold him down. He guided his cock, pressing the head up to his abused hole.

“St-stop it!” Rimmy snarled, “L-Let go of me, you fucking asshole!”

Ryan moaned again as he shoved into him. Rimmy gasped and groaned in pain, struggling against him. Ryan pinned his wrists as he fucked into him. _Yes, yes. This feels good. Powerful._ Ryan felt confidence surge in him again. _I am no one’s bitch any more._

Now he could stop hating himself for being weak and go back to before Rimmy reminded him. Everything was fine now, because he was strong and no one could use him. No one could make him come to their side by calling his name. No one could make him do anything. 

Now he made Rimmy do what _he_ wanted. Now Rimmy was _his_ bitch. He shuddered. _Mine._

Ryan’s eyes swept over the back of Rimmy’s neck. He had never made anyone bind to him. In fact he was avidly against the one binding that had already occurred. But Lila was a special case. She needed to be bound, even if he hated it. 

But Rimmy...Rimmy did not need to be bound. Nor would he bind willingly. Ryan would have to force him. Ryan realized why his binder had done it now. He felt drunk with his power over Rimmy. 

This was ten times better than all the other bullshit he did to feel strong put together. Owning him, making him take it, forcing such a proud, strong being to bend to his will was electrifying. Ryan leaned down, jerking harshly against him. Rimmy grunted, jolting with each sharp thrust.

“I own you,” Ryan whispered breathlessly, “You are my bitch. You are mine.”

Rimmy moaned, his body jerking.

“I am yours,” he agreed.

Ryan’s body pulsed with pleasure. 

“Say it again,” he panted, his thrusting picking up, “Say you are my bitch.”

“I-I am your b-bitch,” Rimmy whimpered.

Ryan’s brain went fuzzy as he fucked him. _Claim, claim, claim._ Ryan’s jaw clamped down on the back of Rimmy’s neck. Rimmy shuddered under him, squirming as Ryan bit so hard he drew blood. Rimmy cried out, spasming and tightening around Ryan who growled as he released inside him. He snapped out of his trance as he relaxed. 

Ryan let go, licking at the wound as he turned them sideways. _Mine._ He ran soothing hands over him. He pressed his nose in the other demon’s hair. Rimmy was his now. Rimmy belonged to him. Ryan felt so powerful holding Rimmy’s body against him as he drifted off to sleep. 

Ryan rubbed the thick scar on the back of his neck as he looked at the bite on Rimmy’s. Everything was alright now. Ryan would be able to look in a mirror and not cringe at how weak and afraid he still was. 

~

Geoff was starting to think maybe he had chosen poorly. He had chosen the smartest and strongest knights in the area. He had spent a long time ensuring they were each the best their faction had to offer in North America.

BrownMan could create icebergs and manipulate mortals from several miles away. Rimmy Tim was the quickest memory manipulator Geoff had ever seen. Vagabond was somehow able to remain in partial form constantly and did not need wings to fly. Jack of course turned out to be even more powerful than the intense ability to manipulate a village of mortal emotions. Golden Boy was the youngest iniridis to graduate from one of their colleges and had the finest honed illusions and crystal shaping. Mogar was the calmest inigne Geoff had ever met and had displayed intense explosive ability. 

They were the best, the brightest, and the most powerful. If he could just wrangle them long enough to get them to work together. But four of them had run off to fuck each other. Geoff rubbed his face tiredly. _I cannot keep up with these fledglings._

“Uh, King?” Mogar muttered, “Are you okay?”

Geoff jerked his hands from his face to look at the inigne. He was rather close, looking at Geoff with concern.

“Y-Yes, I am fine,” he assured him quickly, “J-Just a bit tense and t-tired is all.”

Mogar looked down, twisting his hands. 

“I-I was wondering...if maybe I could ask you something?” He mumbled.

“Of course,” Geoff answered, “However I can help.”

Mogar looked at him with a sheepish, grateful smile. 

“I was curious about infrigus,” he explained, “Are they...always icy? I mean is it possible for them to...melt?”

Geoff frowned thoughtfully.

“I have never heard of such a thing,” he grunted, “Perhaps you should ask Jack? He knows a little about unusual demons, being here in the mortal realm so much.”

“Does the mortal realm make demons unusual?” Mogar asked curiously.

Geoff snorted, sweeping his hand around to the mostly cleaned up, but still ruined buildings. Mogar laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Good point,” he chuckled.

He twisted his hands together again, going a bit pink.

“M-My name is Michael by the way,” he mumbled, “I-I thought maybe y-you would want to know.”

Geoff was going to have a heart attack. _Fuck...he is so fucking adorable._

“Mine is Geoff,” He answered, “And...I did want to know. Thank you, Michael.”

Michael was blushing, but also grinning at him.

“It is nice meeting you, Geoff,” he laughed.

Geoff felt so warm and fluttery, he thought maybe he was coming down with some sort of mortal disease. He was really too busy for getting distracted by adorable inigne with pretty freckles. _There must be some sort of sex pollen in the air turning us all fucking stupid._


	16. Jack/Gavin

_ Snip. _

Jack brought the rose he cut to his nose and breathed in the sweet scent. One of the things he enjoyed most about the mortal world was the plant life. It was so much easier to grow a rose how you wanted it than a human. Time and time again humans had managed to foil his plans.

He supposed that was part of their charm, the darlings. So surprising. Surprisingly brave for such short lives. Surprisingly resilient for such powerlessness. Surprisingly curious for how often it got them in trouble. He smiled faintly.

“Come on out, little one,” he called softly, “I will not hurt you.”

The human child shuffled out from behind the peonies, looking scolded. 

“I am not angry with you,” he assured them, “You came to see the flowers, yes?”

They nodded and he beckoned them over. They approached hesitantly, their curiosity trumping their caution. He crouched down beside them to show them the rose.

“Would you like to take this with you?” He offered.

They nodded brightly. He smiled and held it out to them. 

“Careful of those thorns,” he warned, as they took it.

They smelled the rose, a grin spreading on their face. The gray sadness he sensed from them eased somewhat and they radiated golden joy. He smiled in return and patted their head.

“Now you ought to run home before your mama misses you,” he suggested.

They nodded and scurried off. He sighed, the smile dropping from his face. Sometimes he envied humans. Life was so miserable for them, but at least it was short. Perhaps that was how they managed to find joy in such simple gestures.

He stood, dusting his hands off as the smell of smoke and cinnamon drifted toward him. _Well, great._ Of all the couples, it was the ones he wanted to that were not fucking. Though he suspected Ryan and Jeremy might be fighting rather than fucking. 

“Mogar, what can I do for you?” He muttered.

“Jack, I was wondering something,” Michael mumbled.

Jack sighed. _Wondering, wondering, wondering._ All anyone ever had for him was questions. He was so very tired. He took one of the rose blooms in hand.

“Demons exchange, Mogar,” He pointed out, inspecting the flower.

“Oh, right,” Michael said, “I apologize. That was fucking rude. What can I do for you? I think still owe you anyway.”

Jack snorted.

“Tell me something,” He suggested, “Are you romantically interested in King?”

He turned his head to raise an eyebrow at Michael who blushed.

“Um, y-yes, I think so,” he answered, looking down.

“I want you to give it your all,” Jack requested, “If you promise to do your best, I will tell you whatever you wish to know.”

Michael frowned, looking confused.

“Um, I was planning on it anyway?” He grunted, “I do not understand why you would ask for this.”

Jack looked back at the rose with a soft smile. _I wonder._

_Snip._

“Do we have a deal?” He asked, turning to Michael.

Michael hesitated, clearly wary to make an official, binding deal. His curiosity trumped his caution. 

“Yes, we have a deal,” he agreed.

Jack’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Then ask me your questions,” He prompted, lifting the cut rose to his nose.

“Infrigus, are they ever known to...melt?” Michael questioned carefully, “I mean, can their ice powers become water?”

_Oh?_ Jack raised his eyebrows. _Now this was surprising._

“Hm, it is...unheard of,” he murmured, rolling the rose stem between his fingers, “Because those who discover it, keep it to themselves.”

Michael’s eyes widened and he looked away.

“So it _has_ happened before,” he mumbled to himself.

“Mogar, tell me, do you know why your kind war with the infrigus?” Jack questioned.

Michael frowned, seeming confused by the change in conversation.

“Because of the betrayal,” he answered.

“Yes, but there is a reason why the inigne take it so personally,” Jack explained, “The original Lords of Wrath and Sloth were said to be in love. Though they supposedly still fought about as much as you all do now. When Sloth betrayed Wrath for a mortal lover, well, you can imagine how they felt.”

Jack paused, brushing a thumb over one of the rose’s velvety petals.

“Sloth was cursed to remain frozen as long as Wrath kept their back to them,” he murmured.

He looked up at Michael who was looking startled, but as though things suddenly made a lot of sense to him.

“They...were originally water,” he reasoned, “Cursed to freeze unless melted by the warmth of inigne.”

Jack smiled, twirling the rose.

“Or so the story goes,” He chuckled, “Of course, even _I_ am not old enough to know for certain. But I will tell you, I have met infrigus who have melted from the care of an inigne.”

Michael’s brow furrowed.

“Presence is not enough, you mean,” he guessed, “The inigne has to show them genuine care.”

“Indeed,” Jack confirmed.

He leaned toward Michael and tucked the rose in his lapel.

“I must caution you, young ones,” he warned, “This that you play with is dangerous. Your factions are heavy with war. I have met melted infrigus and I have seen them die for it.”

Michael nodded, face drawn up in deep thought.

“Thank you,” He mumbled, “I...do not think I have repaid you enough for your kindness.”

Jack smiled softly.

“You do not know yet,” he answered, “But you have repaid me plenty.”

_Perhaps more than you will ever know._ He patted Michael’s head.

“Now you ought to run home before someone misses you,” he suggested.

Michael nodded sharply and vanished in a puff of smoke. Jack’s smile faltered. _An inaqua among the Fakes. Oh, dear._ They were all playing with fire now, whether they wished to or not. 

~

Gavin snuggled closer to the chest his face was buried in. He liked waking up with someone, he decided. It was much better than being in his giant, empty bed alone. He shivered, trying to cuddle closer to warm up.

“I fear that will not soothe your coldness, darling,” BrownMan mused, “The closer you get to me, the colder you will become.”

“Hmph.”

Gavin snuggled closer anyway. BrownMan shifted and pulled his duvet over him. That was better. 

“Why did you only touch me?” He wondered, “I thought you wanted to use my body.”

“I did,” BrownMan assured him, “I never said I wanted to only fuck you.”

His cold hand trailed down Gavin’s side and squeezed his ass. Gavin shuddered.

“Though I assure you I also want that,” he chuckled, “But you know you never got around to your questions. You seemed a bit distracted.”

Gavin blushed. It was quite obvious how inexperienced and eager he was, wasn’t it? He cleared his throat.

“I was curious about inerugo,” he explained, “If their throats are damaged, does it hurt their production of acid? Rimmy did not want to speak about it when I asked.”

He had not wanted to speak about much when he had teleported back after speaking with Vagabond, following the meeting in King’s office. His throat had been quite bruised and he had looked... _defeated._ He had been quite miserable as he explained the set up and how Vagabond confronted him in his “hoard”. 

“I have seen little evidence of this,” BrownMan answered, “As far as I know, as long as the throat is intact, the acid will still work.”

“Are demon names very important?” Gavin asked next.

Rimmy had offhandedly mentioned Vagabond refused to tell him his name, but Gavin had encountered no iniridis in the college who worried of this. BrownMan hummed thoughtfully.

“A demon’s name _can_ hold some power,” he murmured, “Most notably you must know a demon’s true name to bind them.”

_Binding._ Gavin knew very little about it. It was banned in the college and as far as he knew was considered an antiquated practice.

“Any more questions?” BrownMan prompted.

“Can you make shape weapons like the elementals downtown did?” Gavin questioned.

“Yes, I can produce a bow and arrows,” BrownMan answered, “Though usually it is much easier to simply fire ice shards. I do wonder why they went to the trouble.”

“Perhaps they are a family?” Gavin offered, “We cannot be the only unusual family in the mortal realm.”

“Yes, I suppose not,” BrownMan laughed.

Gavin did wonder why they were after King. He was rather reasonable, despite the firm claim the Fakes had on Los Santos. No demon had to swear loyalty to the family to live and feed there. They _simply_ had to follow the very _simple_ rules. 

  1. Meet with the Knight overseeing the territory you wished to reside in.
  2. Do not fight unless in self-defense or in private duels.
  3. Keep your identity a secret from the mortals.



LS code was _simple:_ keep us all safe by staying secret and respectful. It was exceedingly _simple_ to live in peace there. It was why Gavin continued to fight for the family, despite his frustration with Vagabond and his anxiety over Jack. Perhaps it was silly for a demon to desire peace, but Gavin about figured the ship had sailed on his silliness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule? The fuck is that?


	17. Michael/Ray

_Bang, bang, bang!_

“BrownMan, you icy fuck!” Michael shouted, “I know you are there! I need to talk to you!”

_Bang, bang, bang!_

“If you do not open the fucking door I will burn this place to the fucking ground!” 

_Bang, bang, bang!_

“BrownMan! It is about water!” 

There was the sound of quick footsteps and the door flew open. BrownMan wobbled a bit.

“What did you find?!” He huffed.

“I need to talk to you in private,” Michael muttered.

BrownMan nodded sharply.

“Give me a moment.”

He disappeared back into Gold’s house, presumably to tell him goodbye and returned a moment later. Michael teleported them to his place and gave him a minute to get his stomach settled. After he was certain he was not going to throw up, he relayed the information Jack had given him. BrownMan looked queasy again by the end of it.

“So...what do you think we should do?” Michael asked after they were quiet a moment.

BrownMan hummed, tapping his clasped hands against his mouth a moment while he considered it.

“Well, my first reaction is to quit,” he admitted, “I suppose that is rather infrigus of me.”

He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“But my stronger second reaction is to ask a million questions,” he continued, “Can it become permanent? What all can be effected by this? How would my powers change?”

Michael nodded agreement. 

“Though something aside from this bothers me,” BrownMan murmured, “Jack, why is he keen to get you and King together?”

“I know, I cannot make sense of it!” Michael exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “What reason does this benefit him?? What could he possibly gain?? It is driving me fucking mad!”

“There is something going on with him,” BrownMan grunted, “Gold even said he creeps him out. He is playing some game here, but no one else seems to be in on it. Not that I can tell anyway.”

“King was surprised by an interaction I had with him as well,” Michael added, “Wherein his shadows basically fucking ate a succubus.”

“He is definitely hiding behind a facade,” BrownMan muttered, “And he knows a lot. He is so dangerous, but I do not know if we should worry for our safety or be glad he is on our side.”

Michael sighed, shaking his head.

“Perhaps both?” He snorted, “I think for now at least we can be confident he has no intention to tell anyone about our water.”

“Team Water is safe for now,” BrownMan joked, “And I think we should keep going. Test the waters, so to speak.”

Michael gave him a dry look. He grinned in response.

“My name is Ray, by the way,” he added, holding out a hand, “If we are going to do this, I think we should trust each other enough to know our names.”

Michael hesitated. For some reason the idea of shaking hands and telling him his name made his stomach twist. _No, just because some ancient inigne got screwed by love, does not mean I cannot trust this demon._ He grasped his hand.

“Michael.”

“Well, Michael, my first question is easy,” Ray spoke, grinning, “I want to know if I can fly.”

Michael returned the grin.

“Now you are thinking on my brainwave, infrigus,” he teased, “I do not want to lug your heavy ass everywhere.”

“Hey, you said you thought I was lightweight!” Ray huffed.

“Before I had to pick you up,” Michael countered.

He frowned thoughtfully a moment.

“Why did you want to spend time with me?” He suddenly wondered, “When I first came to you, when this first started, you wanted to spend time with me.”

Ray cleared his throat, looking away.

“Well, the truth is, I wanted to try to build a tolerance to heat and energy,” he explained, “I thought, if I was near you enough, perhaps I could get used to the warmth and liveliness of others.”

Something slotted into place in Michael’s brain and he wrinkled his nose.

“Awe, gross!” He grumbled, “You wanted to use me to get closer to Gold!”

“You wanted to use me to get closer to King,” Ray countered defensively.

Michael huffed, but had to admit he was right. 

“Alright, I guess we are even,” He muttered, “From now on, let’s tell each other when we want help in our romance rather than try to fucking trick each other.”

“You got it,” Ray confirmed, “But I think mine is going rather well without you and it is going better than yours.”

He smirked and Michael rolled his eyes.

“I am getting there,” He muttered bitterly, “Inigne are different from other demons. I am not sure how to do romantic relationships.”

Ray raised an eyebrow at him.

“So then inigne do not have romance?” He prompted, “How do you procreate?”

“We still mate, we just usually do so with no romantic interest,” Michael grunted, “It is often a rather rough experience. Do infrigus often romance each other?”

“Infrigus are very romantic with each other,” Ray answered, shrugging, “Our courtship often takes many, many years and involves much tradition. None of which I have been patient enough to do with Gold. Perhaps his pride is rubbing off on me.”

“I really do not want to know about his pride rubbing you,” Michael muttered, nose wrinkling again, “We should go flying if your stomach is up to it.”

Ray gave him a thumbs up and they stood, getting into their usual position. Ray gripped his arm tightly as he looped it around his middle.

“This is rather intimate,” Ray commented, laughing nervously, “Do you think King and Gold would get the wrong impression?”

Michael snorted as he unfurled his wings.

“I doubt anyone would believe we enjoy each other’s company,” he scoffed.

“Fair point,” Ray conceded, “I am ready when you are.”

Michael teleported, reappearing over the ocean. It was relaxing to be out among the calm waters after such an insane day. 

~

“Urgh, I think I might hurl,” Ray groaned, “So much teleporting.”

“I thought you said you would be fine?” Michael grumbled.

“I overestimated my capabilities,” Ray mumbled miserably, “I just really want to try to fly.”

Michael turned his head, facing him with a sympathetic look. 

“We have time, buddy,” he assured him gently, “I can always bring you here another time.”

Ray felt warm in his chest and he smiled sheepishly at Michael. Michael pulled him closer, holding him tightly and pressed his lips against Ray’s. _Hot, burning, fire._ Michael’s mouth opened and Ray huffed as his tongue seared past his lips and slid over his own. _Burning._

“Get your wings out,” he ordered when they parted.

Ray’s wings appeared on his back and he grunted as the stiff ache started up. Michael let go of him. He yelped as he plummeted towards the waves. His wings suddenly snapped out and he cried out in pain as they screamed protest in being used. 

He glided over the ocean back for the beach. He probably could fly, but he realized he had no idea how to do that. He tumbled onto the sand, stumbling and nearly face-planting as he landed. Michael landed in front of him with a bright grin. 

“You can glide at least!” He spoke excitedly, “Now I suppose I should teach you how to fly.”

He seemed more excited than Ray was about the whole ordeal. Ray rubbed at one sore wing with a wince.

“Not using them for so long makes this difficult,” he grumbled.

“What a fledgling,” Michael snorted, “You have much to learn.”

Ray rolled his eyes as Michael explained how to flap his wings to get him in the air. Ray managed to get a few inches off the ground before he passed out from exhaustion. Michael scooped him up and flew him home.

“You had an intense day, buddy,” he murmured as he tucked him in his bed, “Get some sleep.”

He patted Ray’s head and for once Ray was fine with being touched by an inigne. Usually it provoked a very strong, very queasy feeling in his guts. All part of their faction rivalry, he supposed. But this inigne was okay. This one was his friend, possibly his only friend. Ray was smiling ever so slightly as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Water 4 lyfe bitches! Also Ray and Michael discuss what all the readers want to know: what the fuck, Jack?
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more wtf.


	18. Jeremy/Geoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk about past rape

Jeremy nearly vomited when he woke up to Vagabond curled around him. _He. Stayed. In. My. Bed._ Acid flooded Jeremy’s mouth as he jerked away from the incubus. 

“You piece of shit!” He snarled, “What the fuck do you think you are doing?!”

Vagabond grumbled as his eyes cracked open. Jeremy flinched in surprise. _Blue._ _His eyes are blue. Like little forget-me-nots._ Vagabond rolled a bit, rubbing sleep from his beautiful _blue_ eyes.

“Are you always so noisy in the mornings?” He huffed.

“Get the fuck out of my bed!” Jeremy shrieked.

He reeled back and spat. Vagabond rolled out of the way.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” He demanded.

“What am _I_ doing?!” Jeremy snarled, acid dripping from his mouth, “You raped me and have the audacity to fucking cuddling me afterward?! I am going to murder you!”

He lunged at Vagabond who quickly rolled to his feet.

“You are mine now!” He argued, “Why would I not hold you?!”

Jeremy growled, spitting at him again. Vagabond darted to the side and Jeremy scrambled across the bed toward him. 

“You piece of shit!” He hissed, “Raping someone does not make them yours!”

He snapped his teeth at him and Vagabond slammed his jaw closed on his tongue. Jeremy teared up from the pain erupting on his bit tongue. Vagabond held his mouth closed with one hand while the other gripped the hair on the back of his head. Jeremy clawed at his hand, whining as he tried to get his mouth open. 

“I did not rape you to claim you!” Vagabond hissed, “That is merely a result of the situation! _You_ are the one who said it! You said you were mine!”

Jeremy growled, trying to protest that _he_ made him say it. Vagabond’s face was contorted in confusion and frustration. 

“You are mine now, why are you fighting me?” He grumbled, “This is not how it is supposed to be!”

He bent down and shoved a hard kiss on Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy clawed at his face. He hissed, jerking back. His eyes darted between Jeremy’s as though he was trying to understand why everything was not going how he expected it to. Jeremy clawed at his hand with one hand while the other swung out, trying to land a blow to his gut. 

“Is this...normal for inerugo?” Vagabond grunted, “Is this how you always fuck?”

_You have yet to fuck me!_ Jeremy growled again, his cheeks bulging with the excessive acid in his mouth. 

“I do not want to do it this way!” Vagabond huffed, “I-I did not want to the first time!”

Jeremy glared at him, though he was reminded that Vagabond had struggled to get it up. _Why? Why did he think he **had** to do it? _Vagabond kept him in the awkward hold a moment, looking annoyed. 

“I...I need to know it is okay,” he finally muttered, “To...”

He faltered, looking embarrassed as he glanced away.

“I cannot tell if you want it or not,” he mumbled, “The first time was...different, an _exception_ because of the... _circumstances_...I cannot get hard if you do not want it. I need you to want it.”

He moved Jeremy’s head to point down at his crotch to illustrate his point. Jeremy swallowed the acid and Vagabond carefully pulled away.

_“What_ fucking circumstances??” Jeremy demanded.

Vagabond backed away a step, almost looking afraid of the question. Jeremy slipped off the bed to follow him and he continued backing away. 

“It is okay now,” Vagabond assured weakly, “You are mine and everything is okay now.”

Jeremy scowled at him.

“I am _not_ yours!” He snapped, “I was delirious! You _made_ me say those things!”

Vagabond startled himself by bumping into the wall.

“N-No, you s-said it on your own!” He sputtered, “I-I claimed you! I broke from the trance, s-so I had to have claimed you!”

Jeremy shoved his hand against Vagabond’s chest, pushing him more firmly into the wall.

“Just because you _think_ you claimed me, does not mean you did,” he sneered.

Vagabond trembled, eyes wide.

“N-No, I-I had to,” He whimpered, “E-Everything i-is okay now. Y-You are mine. I-It has to be.”

His mortal blue eyes were shining. He was about to start crying. He was shaking, shrinking against the wall. Jeremy for a moment thought some mortal had taken his place, he barely recognized him. _Who is this person?_

“Why are you afraid?” He muttered.

Vagabond disappeared. Jeremy swayed forward, the pressure he was leaning onto his chest sending his hand to the wall where he had just been pressed against it. Jeremy stared at the wall and his hand in confusion. There was no noise. He had not teleported. 

He retreated to home realm as though to heal a serious wound. 

~

_ Bang! _

Geoff continued writing as the sound of his office doors banging open signaled whatever demon was making such a ruckus had finally gotten to it. He had heard them the moment they first entered the building, they were making such a fuss. 

“King!” They shouted, “Lila, bound succubus of Vagabond!”

They saluted as he glanced up.

“What can I do for you, Lila, bound succubus of Vagabond?” He questioned breezily.

“Vagabond has retreated!” The bound one announced.

Geoff’s eyebrows went up. 

“Retreated?” He repeated.

“Yes, sir, not half an hour has passed!” They confirmed, “I do not know what has happened! The last I knew, he went to assist you and the other Fakes.”

Geoff felt anxiety twist in his guts. The last _he_ had seen him, he was taking Rimmy home. That did not bode well for peace among the Fakes. Before he could fully decided if he needed to kick down Rimmy’s door, Rimmy was poking his head into the office.

“King, I need-oh, hello, Lila,” Rimmy greeted, “What-? Oh, did you feel him retreat?”

“Master Rimmy?” The bound grunted, “Er, yes...you have seen him?”

“Yes, he was with me,” Rimmy admitted, “That is why I am here. I do not know what happened. One moment we were talking, the next he was gone, retreated. I thought perhaps King might know what was going on.”

He turned to Geoff who was about ready to strangle the fledgling. _Well, way to tell the loyal Vagabond minion that you popped their master. Well done, I am sure this will end peacefully._ The bound one looked to have realized something.

“He is fine,” they announced, “He will be home soon. Sorry to have worried you, but fear not, he is perfectly fine.”

Rimmy looked as confused as Geoff felt as he looked at them.

“What do you mean, he is fine?” He grumbled, “He retreated, something is obviously wrong!”

“Sometimes that is what he chooses to do,” The bound insisted, “Master Vagabond is very...old and has developed many...odd habits. This is one of them. He occasionally retreats for what appears to be no reason at all. He will be home soon, I am sure.”

Rimmy looked to Geoff for guidance on this one and Geoff shrugged.

“I suppose if his bound says he is fine, we can assume it as true,” he offered.

“Master Rimmy, out of curiosity, what were the two of you speaking on?” The bound asked casually.

Rimmy scowled at the floor.

“The nature of a claim on a demon,” he muttered darkly.

_Oh boy._ Geoff resisted the urge to strangle himself with his own metal buttons. 

_ Bang! _

Geoff and Rimmy jumped as the succubus teleported. Rimmy looked at Geoff, utterly confused and extremely concerned. Geoff just shrugged. _Do I look like I know anything? I only run the entirety of Los Santos and its healthy population of demons. Why the fuck would I know anything?_ Rimmy sighed and his images stuttered away. 

Geoff got up and opened the window as he produced his pipe and a match. He looked at the city through the haze of tobacco smoke. The place was barely a fraction of what it would become. The City of Saints was going to be the breeding ground of sin and villainy. If he could just figure out what the hell was going on with the others. 

_Knock, knock!_

“Come in!” He called cheerfully to the delightfully polite person who did not burst in his office like an absolute ass.

“Sir, I have the information on those elemental shapers.”

Geoff grinned, turning to face the younger demon.

“Well, come in then,” He beckoned.

The demon hurried to his side, giving him a formal salute before producing a thick envelope.

“It was as you expected,” he murmured, “A family vying for control of LS.”

Geoff slipped the stack of papers from the envelope. The top paper was a sketch of their leader. Geoff’s guts went cold.

“They call themselves-“ the demon started.

“Rooster Teeth,” Geoff cut in.

Burns’ smug face churned his stomach. _You just had to follow me, eh? I promise you, you will regret it._ Geoff ignored the intense urge to destroy the drawing.

“You know them, sir?” The demon muttered.

Geoff puffed out a bark of a laugh as he slid the papers back in the envelope.

“Something like that,” he murmured, “Well, thank you for your services as always. Do not forget your pay on the way out.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Geoff stared out over his city, the taste of bile in his throat. If they wanted it, they would have to pry it from him. He would never willingly hand them anything. The scars across his forearms almost seemed to ripple of their own accord in a silent, haunting reminder that that lesson had been learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. Whoo boy.


	19. Jack/Gavin

Jack hummed thoughtfully as he looked over the drawings Geoff had spread out over the desk in front of him. _Rooster Teeth._ Of course Jack recognized them. You would be hard-pressed to find a halfway decent demon family Jack did not recognize.

Families were common in the mortal realm, though in home realm there were nearly none. Originally, families were only populated very strictly by one faction, but as time passed, they began to realize that working together, even if they hated it, was better than failing over and over. 

“I recognize them,” Jack finally spoke carefully, “Rooster Teeth. They claimed a fairly large city in Texas. As I recall, they are known to be quite cruel.”

Geoff considered him a moment, fingertips pressed together in front of his mouth in a steepled gesture of thoughtful calculation. Jack thought he might be sweating under his intense gaze. He exuded an aura of power and authority without even trying.

“I used to be in their family,” he finally spoke evenly.

Jack’s eyebrows went up. He was surprised Geoff gave him that information so willingly. He was looking at Jack, watching his reaction. _He wants to know what all I know._

“Yes, that was many years ago now, was it not?” Jack murmured, looking over the drawings, “Long before you came to LS with your plan for the family.”

“Mmhm,” Geoff hummed, “They are the reason I came here and the reason I decided to form the Fake Family.”

Jack sighed heavily.

“You want to know what I know about them and you,” he muttered bitterly.

_Questions questions questions!_ Did he have no worth outside what he knew?

“No, I want to know if you know everything,” Geoff corrected, “I can tell you what you do not know.”

Jack was stunned. He had expected him to get rather pissed off and go into his rage. He did not think Geoff would want to reveal more about himself. 

“I know you had a falling out with them,” Jack admitted, “I do not know the exact nature of the situation, just that you were injured in the process.”

Geoff shrugged off his jacket and pushed up his sleeves. Jack frowned at the scars on his forearms. They looked like burns. One of them had hurt him pretty badly then. Which one? Burns was an inigne and the word was that the falling out had been very specifically about the two of them.

“Burns was my best friend,” Geoff muttered, “I was a bit in love with him honestly.”

He sat back with a sigh while Jack processed the information. Usually no one was willing to tell anyone a single grain of truth about themselves. Especially not about their emotions. Jack’s eyes narrowed.

“Why are you telling me this?” He muttered, suspicious.

Geoff snorted, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“I do not know any more,” he mumbled tiredly, “I guess I am just tired of not having anyone on my side. No friends.”

He dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. Jack felt a sudden ache in his chest. _Lonely._ Geoff was lonely. He seemed as lonely as Jack. He sat back up straight and drummed his fingers on his desk. He was looking down, seeming a bit embarrassed.

“Michael talks to you, does he not?” He muttered.

Jack smirked.

“He does on occasion,” He confirmed, “We seem to talk about you often.”

Geoff looked up in surprise.

“Really?” He questioned, “What does he say?”

Jack almost laughed at how adorable the demon was. They both were. So eager to get the other to like them. _Ah yes. Love: the perfect distraction._

“He says he is interested in you, romantically,” Jack answered.

Geoff brightened, his eyes sparkling with delight. Jack smiled fondly.

“That is great news!” Geoff announced cheerfully.

“Is it?” Jack mused, chuckling.

Geoff blushed, actually _blushed_ and Jack chuckled some more. _How cute._

“I-I...yes, I-I am also interested in him,” Geoff confessed quietly.

Jack grinned.

“I believe you should make the first move,” he suggested, “He is an inigne, he is not used to romance.”

“R-Right,” Geoff mumbled, pushing his sleeves back down nervously, “I am...not that used to it myself.”

“Well, practice makes perfect,” Jack suggested.

Geoff regarded him with his calculating look again. Jack fought not to swallow nervously. Geoff was certainly suspicious of him. No doubt he only grew more suspicious by the day.

“So back to the matter at hand,” he directed, tapping the drawing of Burns, “They are here trying to get rid of me and take over LS. Obviously we cannot let that happen. I plan to gather the others, but before I do, I want to know: how do you feel about Rooster Teeth?”

“I do not have any strong opinions about them specifically,” Jack muttered, shrugging, “But anyone who breaks code has forfeit their life. I have no intention of defending them or advocating for peace, if that is what you are asking.”

Geoff nodded curtly.

“Then I will send word to the others for the meeting,” he grunted, “Tomorrow, midnight in the usual place. Try not to be late.”

“I never miss a war meeting,” Jack scoffed, grinning, “See ya then!”

He teleported, but not before he saw Geoff’s mustache twitch into a tiny smile. Jack smiled to himself as he landed back home. Geoff was more than he had ever expected him to be. More than he ever could have imagined. 

~

Gavin grunted as he landed on his chair in the cave. The place was lit with electricity. He glanced around. The lampposts were filled with yellow sparks instead of fire. That could only mean one thing: Vagabond had arrived before Mogar. Gavin wanted to go home.

Vagabond was sitting in his spot, to the left of King’s chair. They were alone. No one else had arrived yet. What happened to King always being extremely early? Gavin did not want to be alone with Vagabond.

The other demon stood and walked over to him. Gavin’s chest squeezed in panic. He looked up at him timidly, waiting for a blow or a sneering comment. He nearly visibly flinched when he noticed Vagabond was wearing a face covering again. He never wore them around the Fakes. Not only that, but his eyes were blue, not yellow. 

He produced something with a snap of his fingers. _A small box._ He held it out to Gavin.

“Please give this to Rimmy,” he murmured.

_Please?_ Gavin hesitantly took it.

“It is perfectly safe,” Vagabond assured him, “It is merely a gift.”

“O-kay?” Gavin offered, “Why do you not give it yourself?”

“Three feet,” Vagabond muttered.

He turned away and walked back to his seat again. What the fuck?! Gavin stowed the gift, utterly confused. Vagabond respecting the three foot rule?? Giving Rimmy gifts?? Not in half form?? What the fuck was going on??

Luckily the awkward silence was short-lived as King and Jack arrived within a few seconds of each other. They glanced between Gavin and where Vagabond was starting absently at the floor. They raised their eyebrows at Gavin who shrugged. _I was hoping you would tell me._

Rimmy arrived next, eyes immediately drawn to Vagabond who finally looked up at his presence. Rimmy cleared his throat and gave him a little wave. Gavin’s jaw dropped. Rimmy waving at Vagabond like they were friendly?? Vagabond hesitantly waved back. _What the fuck?!_ King and Jack looked just as baffled as him, but they did not get time to discuss as Mogar and BrownMan arrived.

_Together._ Mogar was pressed up behind him, holding him around the middle. Gavin did not like that. In fact, he hated it. Wanted to rip them apart, he hated it so much. Mogar dropped BrownMan rather roughly into his seat before taking his. 

“So we have discovered the identity of the elemental shapers,” King announced, “They are minions of a family known as Rooster Teeth. They come from Texas, but they are after LS now. I called you here to make plans for this war.”

“No diplomacy?” BrownMan mumbled tiredly. 

“Not an option,” King answered, “These fucks will stop at nothing to win. They are willing to destroy LS in the process of taking it. We need to get rid of them. _Permanently.”_

Gavin’s eyebrows went up, as did most in the room. Permanently killing another demon? Gavin had never done so before. Had never had any reason or desire to. He knew most of the others had, but they still looked surprised by King suggesting it. 

“I know this family,” he went on, “Retreating will not be enough to deter them. They will keep coming back.”

“How do you know them?” Rimmy spoke up, squinting suspiciously.

King sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“I used to be with them,” he murmured, “However, we had a falling out.”

“A falling out that caused them to follow you here,” Vagabond guessed, “You want us to fight your battle.”

“No, they have come for LS,” Jack cut in, “They have disturbed our peace, revealed our identities, and stomped all over our code. I do not care of the past, I care of what they did to the Fakes, to LS.”

Vagabond shrugged.

“I never said I was not up for it,” he snorted, “I think we should still fight them. We are meant to fight together, are we not?”

“Are we?” Rimmy muttered bitterly.

Vagabond went silent again, shrinking into the chair. Gavin raised an eyebrow. _What the fuck?!_ King, clearly eager to run from the awkward, quickly moved on, discussing how they were to prepare for the other family. 

By the time they were done talking, the sky outside had begun to brighten. Vagabond vanished with a bang almost immediately. Gavin hurried over to Rimmy to give him the gift before he left. Rimmy took it and opened the box. He closed it again, a host of random emotions crossing his face.

“Thank you,” He muttered before he slowly disappeared.

_What in the world is going on with them? Hot and cold. So bizarre._ He turned back toward BrownMan to see Mogar was helping him up and wrapping an arm around him again. _Speaking of hot and cold._ Gavin tried not to stomp on his way over.

“I can take you home!” He announced, reaching for his arm.

“Sorry, I have this thing with Mogar,” BrownMan mumbled, swaying as he tried to stay awake, “We can play later if you want.”

Gavin’s hand flew up to smack him across the face, but he resisted, his whole face flaming up.

“You! That was not what I meant!” He shrieked, “Can I not just want to spend time with you?!”

BrownMan’s eyes cracked open and he smiled weakly.

“You wanna spend time with me?” He teased.

Gavin crossed his arms.

“Sh-Shut up!” He huffed.

“I think we can tell him,” Mogar muttered under his breath, “I doubt he would tell anyone.”

BrownMan looked back at him with concern. 

“You sure?” He grunted.

Mogar nodded and BrownMan’s smile widened. Gavin wanted to know why it was everyone seemed to know something that he did not.


	20. Michael

Ray perked up after Michael kissed him and his wings unfolded. Gold, who had been glaring really hard, made a surprised noise and came forward to touch Ray’s wings. Ray shuddered as he ran his hands over them.

“They are so pretty!” Gold exclaimed, spreading and folding one, “Wait, can you fly after all?”

“Only when Mogar melts me,” Ray answered, looking embarrassed, “C-Can you stop touching them? You are making me hard.”

Gold blushed furiously and Michael gagged. 

“I have somewhere else to be,” he grumbled, “Anywhere but where your erection is.”

“Rude,” Ray huffed.

“Oh, I see...you only kissed him to thaw him out,” Gold mumbled, “I-I am glad. I thought you were, um.”

He covered his blushing face and Ray grinned wickedly.

“You are so cute,” He cooed, “But no worries, Mogar wants King.”

Gold sighed, sounding relieved and dropped his hands.

“A-Anyway, so Mogar can make you fly?” He commented, “How does it work?”

“He just hugs me or kisses me and I melt into water,” Ray answered, shrugging, “The longer we stay close, the longer it stays.”

“Show him the rain!” Michael ordered excitedly, “My favorite part!”

Ray rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, a wave of water droplets raining down on Michael’s head. Michael huffed, his heat evaporating the water as it dripped down him.

“Asshole!” He grumbled.

Gold was watching in close fascination. 

“Can...can you make clouds?” He wondered.

Ray frowned, looking at Michael who also frowned, shrugging.

“Do I look like I know how fucking _clouds_ work?” Michael snorted.

Gold put a hand to his forehead. 

“Oh dear,” he muttered, “I think if BrownMan summons a bunch of water and Mogar evaporates it, you might be able to create clouds.”

“But...why?” Michael muttered.

“Because science!” Gold insisted.

Ray shrugged.

“I will take every opportunity to near-drown Mogar, so I am all for it,” he deadpanned.

Michael hooked an arm around his neck and rubbed his knuckles into his scalp.

“You little shit,” he sneered, “So much for Team Water.”

“You did it first!” Ray argued, struggling against him, “Lemme go!”

“Beset on all sides by idiots,” Gold muttered tiredly.

Michael stuck his tongue out at him and Gold just laughed.

“You two are weird,” he snorted, “But are we...friends now?”

His hands clasped together and he was looking at Michael with big, eager eyes. 

“Is that what it is, Ray?” Michael muttered, “He is like a puppy. Yes, we are friends now. My name is Michael.”

“O-Oh! I-I am Gavin!” Gold sputtered, grinning widely, “I am so happy to meet you, Michael!”

Michael felt like Gavin had just ran a train straight through the barriers he put up to keep people at bay. He was just so genuinely nice. He did not even have to try, Michael was sure. 

“So what are we, Team Fledgling?” Ray spoke up as he slipped Michael’s distracted hold, “I bet that is what King would call us.”

“Team Fledgling, _that_ is what you came up with?” Michael snorted, “So dumb.”

“What then, Team Cloud?” Ray sneered, flipping him off.

“That would just be us,” Michael argued, “And we do not even know if we can make clouds.”

“I can help you see if you can make clouds!” He suggested brightly, “I really wanna know!”

“Sounds like fun,” Ray agreed, grinning.

“You just say that because you want to please him,” Michael scoffed, “But I guess we can try.”

They spent about an hour creating a very tiny cloud that exhausted Ray, but he still smiled and blushed as Gavin praised him for it. Michael felt an ache in his chest when they left. 

He was so fucking lonely it actually annoyed him to see them happy together. Not to mention he had a feeling they were off to fuck. Damn, what was it about Los Santos that made them all so horny??

He teleported outside Geoff’s mansion before he could complete the thought “I want Geoff to fuck my brains out.” He shakily knocked on the door, hoping this random, spur of the moment decision did not come back to bite his ass. 

Geoff opened the door fairly quickly and he brightened up when he saw it was Michael. Michael blushed as Geoff waved him in. _He really does seem to like me. I’m about to ruin that._ He took a deep breath as he followed Geoff inside.

“Sorry, I was just working on something,” Geoff muttered as he led him to an office, “What do you need?”

Geoff sat at the desk and Michael hesitated a moment at the door before striding up to the other side of it. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

“Um, G-Geoff!” He blurted, “D-Do you-? A-Are you physical with anyone?”

Geoff raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you?” He countered.

“No...no one likes me,” Michael admitted quietly.

“I like you,” Geoff corrected, “And no, I am not physical with anyone.”

Michael grinned widely. 

“You _do_ like me?” He exclaimed, “That makes me happy! I like you too!”

Geoff went a little pink and looked away.

“That makes me happy to hear,” he murmured.

“I-I was wondering...” Michael mumbled, “I-If you would, um...why is this so difficult?!”

He made a frustrated noise and teleported onto Geoff’s lap.

“I want you to fuck me!” He demanded.

He grabbed Geoff’s hands and put them on his waist before leaning in to kiss him. Geoff surged toward him, lifting up to brace him against the desk as he mouthed at his lips. Michael’s arms went around his neck to hold on as Geoff pushed up between his legs. His hand swept aside the things cluttering his desk to make room for Michael. 

One hand shoved up Michael’s shirt, one yanked at Michael’s pants, one groped his ass, and one ran up his thigh. Michael blinked heavily in confusion. _That is four hands._ He parted from Geoff to look down and see all four hands roaming over his body. 

“More, more, more,” Geoff breathed against his lips.

Michael looked in his eyes, now vividly orange. He shuddered. _He went into a trance. Should I try to wake him?_ Geoff yanked his pants down and began tugging his underwear as he mouthed at his throat. _He is not doing any harm._

Tranced demons had a tendency to go crazy if they did not get what they wanted. But it looked like what Geoff wanted was him. _He wants me so bad he went into a trance. Fuck._ Michael moaned. 

Geoff spat on one hand and rubbed the saliva over Michael’s asshole. Michael jolted in surprise. _Why did he do that?_ One of Geoff’s fingers pushed inside him and Michael gasped sharply. _What is he doing?_ The finger worked in and out of him and he panted. 

A second finger slipped in and Michael moaned again. So slow, so gentle. Even in a trance. The fingers spread and Michael squirmed. _How odd. I am...opening._ He shuddered as a third finger slipped inside him. 

Geoff was mouthing at his neck, teeth scraping against his skin as his fingers moved in and out of him. One of his hands was moving on his cock while the remaining two felt all over his body. 

_Is this fucking?_ Michael wondered. It felt so different to everything he had done before. So soft. So calm. So... _lukewarm._ His back arched and he moaned. Whatever it was, it felt _amazing._ Geoff pulled his fingers out and Michael wondered what happened next in this version. 

Two hands held his hips while a third undid his own pants. The last shoved his shirt up out of the way and pinched his nipples. A spark shot up Michael’s spine at the pinching, a tiny reminder of the force that _could_ be used on him, but was not. He propped himself up to see better what Geoff was doing. 

He pulled his cock out and Michael’s eyes went wide. He gripped Michael’s hips tighter, moving him as he guided himself towards his hole. Michael instinctively relaxed his entire body, going limp against the desk. Geoff grunted in frustration as his legs flopped, pushing his ass away from him. He pulled him closer and shoved up his legs. 

_This is so odd,_ Michael thought. _And he is so large._ Geoff’s cock pushed up to his asshole and Michael moaned as the head slipped in. _It is so big, but it slips in easier._ He huffed as Geoff pushed further in. It was wet too. _So strange._

Geoff pressed flush against him and Michael took a few deep breaths. _So full. So little pain. And on my back._ Two of Geoff’s hands held Michael’s thighs while the other two ran up his sides. 

“More, more, more,” Geoff hissed, hips rocking.

Michael groaned. It was like fucking. But slower and less painful. He propped himself up again to watch Geoff’s cock move in and out of himself. His own looked tiny in comparison. 

Were all greed demons this big? _This must be why he had to open me first. No way could he enter like an inigne could._ Michael rubbed his own, trying to relieve the pressure inside him. Geoff smacked his hand away.

“Mine!” He snarled.

Michael shuddered and moaned. Geoff took his cock in hand and dipped, putting his mouth over Michael’s nipple and sucking. Michael squeezed his fists in Geoff’s shirt, growling as he felt his orgasm building. So full. So soft. So warm. 

“G-Geoff!” He huffed.

His hips jerked as he released and Geoff hissed in pain, blinking rapidly as Michael’s semen burned his hand, pulling him from the trance. 

“Fuck, Michael,” he muttered, still thrusting, “You burned me.”

Michael panted, trying to catch his breath.

“S-Sorry!” He squeaked.

“Do not be,” Geoff grunted, “That is _really_ fucking sexy.”

Michael covered his burning face as Geoff thrust quicker a moment before he released. Michael squirmed, frowning a bit. _Odd. It feels cold._

“Fuck, you are so hot,” Geoff mumbled, breathing heavily, “Burning up.”

He helped Michael put himself back in order and kissed him gently. 

“So odd how inaes fuck,” Michael murmured, “Are you all so big too?”

“Big?” Geoff snorted, “I am average. Inigne have small cocks because none of you know how to be careful.”

“Careful.”

Michael frowned thoughtfully. 

“So then do all others fuck like this?” He muttered.

“Most, yes,” Geoff confirmed, “Inigne fuck very raw in comparison to the rest of us. I suppose because you are all so physically strong.”

Michael looked down, rubbing his hand over his arm. 

“Do you...think I am weak?” He mumbled miserably.

Geoff took his face in his hands and made him look up at him.

“Of course not,” he assured him, “You are one of the strongest demons I have ever met. I treated you this way because I care for you. I do not want to cause you pain, even if you _can_ take it.”

Michael’s eyes welled up with tears that evaporated as his body temperature rose. _He thinks I am strong!_ Geoff hissed, jerking his hands back.

“That is gonna take time to get used to though,” he laughed.

Michael laughed with him and Geoff pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“If I am quick, I will avoid burning myself,” he joked.

Michael rolled his eyes and snorted, shaking his head. His lonely ache had eased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news is my fucking meds aren't in, so I’m probably going to be extremely miserable soon.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more misery.


	21. Ray/Jeremy

Ray woke up to Gavin’s squirming again. He seemed to squirm a lot in bed. Ray recalled how his body had rocked back and forth above him. He was always moving, so energetic. And he consistently attempted to smother Ray in his search for body heat.

“Darlin’, you are not gonna warm up that way,” Ray teased lightly.

“Hmph.”

Ray chuckled, running a hand through Gavin’s hair. Gavin turned his head up to look at him, resting his chin on his chest. He smiled sweetly.

“I like waking up with you,” He mumbled sleepily.

Ray’s heart pounded in his chest.

“I like waking up with you too,” he answered, brushing his knuckles over Gavin’s cheek, “I like...being with you.”

Gavin blushed, looking away shyly. 

“I like being with you too,” he admitted.

Ray tugged him up for a kiss and pulled him closely to his body. Gavin shuddered, pressing even closer as he searched for Ray’s body heat. 

“Ray,” he mumbled between kisses, “Ray. _Ray.”_

Ray trailed kisses down his throat.

“Ray!” Gavin whimpered, “P-Please. can we play now?”

Ray smirked against his throat. 

“What did you think I was doing?” He teased, trailing his hands down.

“Raaayyy!” Gavin whined.

“So impatient,” Ray chided.

“Hmph.”

Ray chuckled as he pulled away Gavin’s clothing. Such a whiny little thing he could be. Like a bratty little fledgling. Well, bad little boys should be punished, even if they liked the punishment. Ray flipped Gavin to his belly and he immediately put his ass in the air.

“Little slut,” Ray taunted, “Whiny, bratty little slut.”

_ Smack! _

Gavin moaned, his back dipping.

“More!” He cried.

_ Smack! _

Gavin’s ass rocked in the air as Ray spanked it until he could see his own red handprints all over him. His thighs were trembling and his cock leaked between them. Ray could barely breathe. _Don’t fall asleep! Don’t fall asleep! Don’t fall asleep!_

He stuck two fingers in Gavin’s mouth as he rubbed his other hand over Gavin’s abused skin. Gavin whimpered as he sucked on Ray’s fingers. Ray groaned. 

“Such a slut,” he huffed, “Coat them good, baby, they are about to go in your ass.”

Gavin shuddered and his mouth watered around Ray’s fingers. Ray removed them, literally dripping, to rub them over Gavin’s asshole. Gavin groaned and shuddered,his back bending as Ray pushed a finger inside him. _Don’t fall asleep! Don’t fall asleep! Don’t fall asleep!_ Ray pleaded with himself as he fingered Gavin open.

“R-Ray, please,” Gavin whimpered, “I c-can take it.”

Ray put his hand out to get Gavin to spit in it while his other fumbled with his pants. _Don’t fall asleep! Don’t fall asleep! Don’t fall asleep!_ He rubbed the spit over his cock and gripped Gavin’s hip as he lined up with his hole. His eyelids fluttered as he pushed the head of his cock in. _So fucking warm._ Gavin cried out as he pushed forward.

“Your c-cock is massive!” He huffed out.

Ray jerked forward, smirking as Gavin grunted, baring his teeth.

“Fuck, that hurts,” he grit out, “Yes, shove it in me! Come on! I can take it!”

Ray gripped himself in one hand and Gavin’s shoulder in the other. Then he shoved, forcing his cock past Gavin’s resisting muscles. Gavin twisted up, choking as Ray forced his way inside him. He moaned and sobbed, but kept begging for more. Ray shuddered and panted as he pulled back and snapped back forward. _So warm, so tight. Don’t fall asleep!_

“Faster, Ray!” Gavin shrieked.

Ray leaned over him, pressing him into the bed as he slammed into him sharp and quick. _Don’t fall asleep!_ Gavin moaned and screamed his name as he released on Ray’s sheets. Ray growled as he tightened further and released inside him. Gavin shuddered, no doubt from Ray’s cold semen and Ray wobbled.

“Fuck...gonna...sleep,” he muttered, swaying.

“I got you,” Gavin assured him breathlessly, “It will be fine, I have you.”

Ray slumped to the side, falling asleep. He felt the sweat on his body start to freeze and Gavin shivered. His foot tapped against the bed and he started cleaning Ray up.

“I ruined your sheets,” He mumbled miserably.

Ray felt warmth in his chest and his lips quirked in a tiny smile.

“D-Did you hear that?!” Gavin squeaked.

Ray was unable to make a reaction, but apparently Gavin figured it out anyway as he let out a distressed noise.

“Oh no, what have I said while you were asleep?!” He lamented. 

Ray’s lips quirked again. _So cute._

~

Jeremy observed Lila as he let her usher him into the bathing room and then into Vagabond’s bedroom. She fluttered around him excitedly like she was thrilled to see him. And he had certainly seen she was nowhere near as timid as she had been before.

_She was manipulating me. She knew I would feel bad about her getting in trouble, so she acted like a little mouse. She convinced me to do all those things I did not want to do by pretending to be innocent._ Acid bubbled in the back of his throat. The whores were all the same. Manipulators, liars, deceivers. She gripped his shoulders suddenly.

“I...M-Master Rimmy, thank you!” She cried softly, “I-I promise Master Vagabond did not mean to hurt you. He is...complicated, b-but he does care about you. H-He has been so distraught lately, thank you for coming!”

“You assume I come for his benefit,” Jeremy snorted.

Lila shook her head.

“It matters not,” she assured him, “Just seeing you will brighten him up no doubt.”

Jeremy blushed a little. _Really? He likes me that much?_ Lila hugged him, which startled him and then exited the room. He shook his head and sat on the edge of Vagabond’s bed. _What the fuck am I doing?!_

Vagabond had sent Lila when he got back to tell Jeremy not to worry and that he was not planning any revenge or anything like that. But he had yet to speak to him directly in the three days following the... _incident._

Jeremy shuddered as he recalled it. Why did his body want it so bad when his brain and heart knew better? The gift though. He pulled the box from his pocket. He rubbed his thumb over the top of the wooden box. Vagabond was sorry or else making a show of pretending to be. The door opened and closed quietly.

“I...did not expect you here,” Vagabond murmured.

“Well, you passed no message along with this,” Jeremy pointed out, lifting the box a bit, “So I come to hear what you have to say.”

Vagabond approached slowly, cautiously, like he was unsure if Jeremy might suddenly decide to spit at him. His eyes were blue again. Other than struggling to meet his gaze, he had mostly seemed to regain stability though his cockiness was no longer there. 

“Before I...tell you anything,” He spoke quietly, “I want to know why you asked for my name.”

Jeremy’s fist squeezed around the box and he looked away. He squeezed his eyes closed. 

“I...I wanted a piece of you to prove you actually wanted me,” he mumbled, “Y-You wanted to take all of me, but you would not give me any of yourself. I just-I just wanted you to prove that you thought I was really worth it...b-because I-I wanted you to think I was...I-I wanted to...be worth something to you.”

Vagabond caressed his cheek and Jeremy opened his eyes, tears leaking out. Vagabond’s face was twisted like he was in pain as he knelt on one knee in front of Jeremy.

“I...I-I will give you a piece of me,” he whispered hesitantly.

He took Jeremy’s hand and pressed it to the back of his neck, under his tied hair. Jeremy‘s fingers ran over a thick scar. More tears leaked from his eyes. _No wonder._

Bound ones were forced to come to their binder if they called for them by name, regardless of the consequences. Even they were in the middle of healing, fighting, or feeding, even if going would hurt or even kill them, they were forced to their binder’s side. 

When Jeremy asked for his name, he must have suddenly remembered all of the pain he had been put through. Must have worried about Jeremy gaining power over him. Maybe this was also why he had forced himself on Jeremy. 

Binding was getting rarer and less cruel by decade, but Vagabond was older. It seemed almost obvious now that he had been bound. He was so protective of his name, despite never bringing the subject up himself. The back of his neck was always covered and he had marked the back of Jeremy’s. He had been so adamant about Jeremy consenting. 

And then Jeremy had found the one string to pull that would unravel him. 

“I...am sorry,” Jeremy murmured, guilt squeezing his throat, “I never would have asked if I had known.”

Vagabond’s blue eyes searched his for a moment as though he was deciding very carefully what to say. A war waged in his mortal blues, one that Jeremy suspected he would never know the result of.

”Did you...like the gift?” He eventually muttered, gesturing at the box still in Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes. No, he suspected Vagabond would rarely ever tell him what he was thinking or feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wasn’t actually trying to tease the gift so much. It just happened.


	22. Ryan/Geoff/Jack

“I...like it,” Rimmy muttered.

He squeezed the box tightly.

“But why?” He grunted.

Ryan held a hand out for the box. Rimmy handed it over and Ryan opened it to pull the earring free.

“We whores are very claim-based,” he explained as he twisted the earring to face Rimmy, “It is why our trances are of claiming. It is why we have the most bound. It is why we use symbols so much.”

He showed Rimmy his curly heart symbol set behind the light green jewel.

“When we give someone a gift of our symbol,” he went on, “It marks this person as claimed by us to other incubi and succubi. What it means is that they are protected by us. If you wear my symbol, no lust demon or any other demon who recognizes it would dare touch you.”

He lifted the earring to his ear. The droplet shaped jewel looked beautiful against Rimmy’s skin.

_“And_ I spent the last three days looking for the perfect match to your eyes,” he grumbled, “Because they truly are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.”

Rimmy blushed.

“Have you not seen your blues?” He snorted, “They are gorgeous.”

Ryan sparked, his eyes flickering as a tiny bit of lust spiked in him. _Fuck, he really did it! He fixed me immediately!_ He cleared his throat, shoving it back down.

“Will you wear it?” He mumbled, “I can pierce you.”

Rimmy hesitated, but eventually nodded. Ryan snapped his fingers and Rimmy winced. Ryan placed the earring and caressed the spot under where it dangled. Lust was pulsing in him as he leaned in to press his lips there.

“You should probably go,” He whispered, “Thank you for listening.”

“Okay,” Rimmy murmured.

He teleported and Ryan’s hand plunged into his pants. _Finally._ He had yet to get hard the last three days and he had been _trying._ He had to feed off mortal lust, which he had not done more than a sip of in so many years he had practically forgotten how to do it.

_So sexy. And mine._ He jerked into his fist desperately, clutching the sheets where Rimmy had been sitting. _He smelled like me and he was still wearing that damn expensive tunic._ He looked so gorgeous in it, it was worth the small fortune he had spent on for it and the hassle he went through to get it made. It just looked so perfect on him and it made Ryan feel like Rimmy was his. _Mine. I own him._

He came and dropped his face into his sheets, huffing breathlessly. _I knew it. I need him to fix me. He is the only one who can fix me._ Ryan choked on tears. _I am so weak and broken I need a fledgling spitter to help me._

_Pathetic._

~

Geoff was drenched in sweat when he woke up next to Michael. So no clothes in bed with Michael. Or blankets. Or anything but Michael. _Fuck, I am gonna die of heatstroke._ He sat up to shove the covers away and take off his clothes. Michael stirred beside him.

“Stop movin’, ‘m tryin’ to sleep,” he grumbled, “Why is the bed so wet?”

He lifted up to glance around blearily and spotted Geoff wiping sweat off himself. 

“‘Mornin’, sunshine,” Geoff muttered, “‘Tis wet because I have sweat from your warmth.”

“Sorry,” Michael grunted, “‘M gonna make you sweat more.”

“What are-“ Geoff started.

Michael was in his lap because he could finish the question. Geoff grunted from how quick his cock got hard against Michael’s ass. Like he was as young and energetic as Michael was. Which he was _not,_ but well, he could dream. 

“Damn, you are a lively one,” he muttered, running his hands up Michael’s thighs as he rolled against his cock, “We just woke up.”

“So?” Michael snorted, “You are hard, what does the fucking time matter?”

“Fair point,” Geoff chuckled, “You gonna do somethin’ there, sunshine, or do you just like playing with me?”

“Hm, can it not be both?” Michael mused.

He reached behind himself and took Geoff’s cock, holding it against his ass as he moved. Geoff shuddered as his cock rubbed against Michael’s slightly puffy asshole. _I bet he is still a little loose._ Geoff gripped his hips tightly, trying to resist the urge to force him down on his cock. It turned out he did not have to, as Michael did it instead. 

Geoff gasped, hands turning into claws on Michael’s skin as he sunk down on him. His face was drawn up in pain, but the moan that came out of him seemed to indicate he was enjoying it. He rubbed his own little cock as he moved up and down on Geoff.

It seemed there were perks to having such a young, rambunctious lover. All he had to do was lay there while Michael rode him, puffing out harsh breaths and breathless moans. Not that Geoff wanted to do nothing. Geoff moved him, angling to see if he could find that special spot in Michael.

“H-Holy fucking shit!” Michael hissed, a ripple running through him, “Fucking amazing. G-Geoff, fuck me right there! It feels so good.”

Michael’s hips became handles as Geoff fucked him up and down on his cock. Michael moaned and cried, his body twisting up as he got close to his orgasm. _Fuck, he is so beautiful._

Michael growled, letting out a string of beast curses as he tightened up and released over his hand and Geoff’s belly. Geoff hissed as it burned him, quickening his pace. _Burning._ Michael braced his searing hands on Geoff’s chest and Geoff growled out a moan as he released deep inside Michael. 

Michael shivered, no doubt from Geoff’s semen being colder than his body. They twisted to the side and Geoff carefully put an arm around him, letting his thick scar tissue protect him from not getting burned too badly. His burn scars protected him from being burned. Rather ironic, was it not?

~

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Jack was all muddled up as he pruned his garden. 

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Michael had spent the night at Geoff’s house. It was mid-morning and Geoff had yet to go to work. Michael certainly seemed to be distracting him.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

This was what he wanted. This had been his plan. Distracting Geoff with an energetic, young lover. 

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

He had originally considered Gavin. And Geoff did seem fond of him, but more as a proud father than a lover. Michael turned out to be the perfect second choice and Geoff _was_ distracted. Just as Jack had planned.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

Jack dropped his hands as the last of the roses fell. The sweet, velvet blooms were scattered about in the dirt. Pruning was a necessary process to ensure a plant could thrive. You cut out the weaker or excess and the rest of the plant could flourish. What he had done was not pruning. He had simply destroyed the rose bush. Now he faced the consequences of such an act.  He crouched to pick up one of the discarded roses. 

Geoff was exactly the person Jack had hoped for, but even better. He was strong, talented, and intelligent. An excellent leader and ally. Likable, charismatic, and passionate. The perfect leader of a rebellion. The perfect _martyr._

Jack twirled the rose in his hand. He hissed as a thorn pricked his finger and watched the blood drip on the stem of the flower. Geoff was never meant to end up hurting Jack. When Jack picked him, he was just meant to be another bloom for Jack to snip off the bush in his dark quest. He was meant to be easily discarded, tossed among the other filth of mortals and demons alike. 

Jack sighed as he stood. He had been working so many years toward his goal and now he stood teetering on the edge of it. He could not let one demon reverse his plan, not when he was so damn close. He pressed the rose to his nose and breathed in the sweet smell. Even if he was the most beautiful person Jack had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay, 100% gay


	23. Team Fledgling

Gavin’s face was drawn up in a scowl as he carefully shaped the clear quartz he had floating in the air. He was shaping it into a little snowflake. He wanted to be able to sense where Ray was to be sure he was safe, so he decided to give him a gift of a crystal.

He did not recall ever making a gift like this for someone before. He had never really had anyone to make a gift for. Back at the college, the other iniridis did not like him very much. He had never really found a friend. Not that Gavin would consider Ray a _friend_ necessarily. 

He smiled as he finished the snowflake and looped the chain through it for Ray to wear it as a necklace. He hoped Ray would like it. He admired the necklace a moment. He wanted to make more, for all the Fakes. 

It had been about two weeks or so since learning about Team Water and the crew had been working pretty closely together on trying to find Rooster Teeth HQ while fighting off their minions. He was really growing fond of them. Even Vagabond was not so bad, he was even almost pleasant, as long as Rimmy was around. If he was not, he was just very quiet and moody. 

Today was their off day. Everyone was in their own territories, catching up with their individual duties as the Knights of Los Santos. Gavin had a small bit of free time while waiting on a mine scout report, so he decided to make Ray’s necklace in the little lull.

As he started to stow it, a shiver suddenly went up his spine. He stomped his foot, swinging around as the crystal spear appeared in his hand. 

Burns, the leader of Rooster Teeth, was standing there with a wide-eyed smirk on his face. He looked totally insane and matched the drawing of him perfectly. What was it King said to do if they ended up in the vicinity of one of them? 

“Careful little horse,” the demon cooed, “You could really injure yourself with that.”

“Or I could really injure you,” Gavin sneered.

Burns barked out a laugh before snapping his fingers. Fire erupted in his hands in the form of a battle axe. Gavin had a feeling he was in a lot of trouble. The sounds of rustling wings and clothing all around him signaled he was definitely in a lot of trouble. _Well, this is not looking good for me._

~

Michael hoisted the sledgehammer, bringing it up to smash through the wall. Demolition and dropping into Geoff’s office to get his brains fucked out of his skull were his two favorite pastimes. He went almost every day for the past couple weeks. 

Speaking of, that was the last wall knocked down and he was free to go to Geoff. He teleported outside his office and raised a hand to knock. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Geoff shrieked.

Michael hesitated.

“It is under her protection!” Vagabond snapped, “There is nothing I can do without violating lust tradition!”

_Huh?_

“Why the fuck does that matter?!” Geoff demanded, “That thing could kill us all!”

_ That thing?? _

“You do not understand!” Vagabond growled, “If I break tradition, my own symbol becomes a target!”

_Symbol?? Target?? The fuck is he talking about??_

“So?!” Geoff screeched, “Are you telling me you have some whore more important than the entirety of the Fakes and Los Santos?!”

“Yes!” Vagabond shouted, “He is more important than the entirety of the mortal realm and our own! I need him!”

There was a pause of quiet.

“Mogar, come in,” Geoff called.

Michael jumped a bit, but pushed the door open.

“Am I interrupting?” He murmured.

“No, not really,” Geoff muttered tiredly, “Vagabond was about to leave.”

Michael approached the desk cautiously and Vagabond threw him an icy blue glare. Mortal form and he was wearing the mask again. He had been this way almost constantly since the RT reveal. _What is going on with him?? Why is he so weird??_ Michael wondered if it had anything to do with the fact he only took the mask off when Rimmy was around. Vagabond refocused on Geoff. 

“If you think I am going to-“ he started to snarl at him.

“No, it is fine,” Geoff dismissed, “I understand. You are not involved, you know nothing about it. I will leave you out of it.”

Vagabond relaxed slightly.

“Thank you,” He murmured.

He gave a formal salute that surprised Michael almost as much as the thank you and teleported with a bang. 

“Get over here,” Geoff ordered quietly.

Michael hurried to his side and Geoff pulled him onto his lap. He buried his face in Michael’s chest as he hugged him around the middle. 

“What an absolute nightmare of a day,” He muttered, “I am so glad you came to visit.”

Michael smiled and put his arms around his shoulders.

“You know I come almost every day,” Michael chided, “I hope I can make you feel better.”

Geoff smiled into his shirt and sighed, tension leaving his shoulders. He looked up at Michael, eyes filled with fondness and affection.

“You always make me feel better,” he assured him, “You brighten my life, Sunshine.”

Michael went a little pink and looked away. Geoff took his face in his hands and kissed him gently. Michael pressed closer, opening his mouth as Geoff leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down Michael’s torso. 

“You wanna try again today?” He murmured around the kiss.

Michael went red, but pulled back to nod. Geoff undid his belt while Michael slid to the floor. He was getting better, but still not great. He gripped Geoff’s pants as Geoff guided his cock into Michael’s mouth. Michael closed his lips around him and swiped his tongue over the head. Geoff hummed approval.

_ Boom! _

They jumped in surprise at the sound of a very big explosion. 

“Shit, Gold’s SOS is in the sky!” Geoff exclaimed.

_Gavin is in trouble. I need to get Ray._ Michael teleported.

~

The explosion rocked the ground under Ray who looked over to see a giant “SOS” flickering in the sky above Gavin’s territory. The letters were the exact shade of Gavin’s pretty orchid eyes. Ray whistled for his horse and leapt on her back. They galloped off toward where the letters had disappeared. 

“Hey, stranger,” Michael grunted as he appeared beside him, “Need a ride?”

He banked toward Ray and hoisted him up off the saddle. They teleported, Ray’s stomach lurching as they did so. They appeared in the smoldering ruins of Rockford Hills and Ray’s chest tightened as they landed by the other Fakes. 

“-to the East, Vagabond to the North,” Orange was ordering, “Evacuate the mortals, but try not to reveal if you can help it.”

He turned to Ray and Michael as the others dispersed. He seized the front of Ray’s shirt and yanked him closer.

“You, were you with Gold?” He demanded.

Ray felt hot anger in his chest.

“No, I was in my territory!” He growled, “What the fuck are you trying to imply?! I would _never_ hurt him!”

Orange held up the chain of a necklace and Ray frowned at it. Dangling at the end was a crystal snowflake. _Did...did he make this for me?_ Ray blushed, reaching for it. _He made me a gift._ Orange let him take it and he ran his thumb over the crystal. He closed his hand around it. Something was wrong. Someone probably hurt Gavin. Had they taken him? Was he retreated? He wobbled.

“M-Michael,” He rasped, reaching for him.

Michael was there in an instant, holding him closely.

“I-Is he okay?” Ray mumbled miserably into his chest, “D-Did they h-hurt him?”

“Shh, shh, he is probably fine,” Michael hushed him, petting his hair, “We will find him.”

“What the fuck?” Orange grunted, _“He_ knows your name?”

“Uh, yes, this is not-er, me and Ray are just friends,” Michael assured him.

Ray pulled back and rubbed at his eyes.

“W-We need to find him,” he sniffled, “Where did you find this?”

He looked at Orange, holding up the necklace.

“In his house,” Orange muttered, “The place is a burning wreck, except for a very small space. I think he must have been taken by Rooster Teeth.”

_So then **you** are at fault,_ Ray did not say. Pointing fingers would not find Gavin.

“Did we finally narrow down where they are located?” He asked instead.

“Mount Chiliad,” Orange answered, “I have yet to figure out exactly where, but they are there somewhere. I have my best scouts on it right now.”

“Then that’s where I am going,” Ray announced.

Michael looped his arm around him and his wings unfurled.

“Can you handle another teleport or are we flying?” He murmured.

“Might be better to fly,” Ray grumbled, “I prefer not to vomit when I am trying to fight.”

“What the fuck is going on??” Orange demanded, “Why the hell are you two acting like that??”

“W-Well, we are friends, d-did we not say that?” Michael answered nervously, “I-I promise it is not anything more than that.”

“We do not have time for this!” Ray snapped, “Michael and I are friends, okay? We spend some time together, but we are not romantic, we need to go! Gavin is out there, who knows what they are doing!”

Michael squeezed him.

“Sorry, he is right,” he grumbled, “We cannot just standby while our friend is in danger. We can explain later.”

His huge wings launched them into the air and he soared toward Mount Chiliad. Orange fluttered up beside them.

“You left me like _that_ to get to him,” he hissed at Michael, “What did expect me to think??”

“I-I am s-sorry,” Michael sputtered, “But Ga-Gold is in trouble! T-Team Fledgeling sticks together!”

“The fuck is Team Fledgling?” Yellow spoke up, suddenly on their other side.

“You three have a separate team??” Green demanded from below them, “I wanna be on another team too!”

“Envious, darlin’?” Yellow teased, “We can be on a team of two.”

“Why does everything you say sound so damn creepy?” Gray wondered from above them.

“Why does everything you _do_ seem so creepy?” Orange countered.

“Well, see if you are invited to the next barbecue,” Gray huffed.

“You have barbecues?!” Green exclaimed, “Why am I left out of everything?!”

Ray wiped at the very liquid tears running down his face. The past two weeks had been exhausting, but it had showed him unity he had never expected from a demon of each faction working together. The Fake Family had become rather real.

“G-Guys, we need to tell you something,” He sniffled, “Let me go.”

“Ray, I dunno if that is such a good idea,” Michael whispered.

“Maybe not, but are we not the best at bad ideas?” Ray snorted.

Michael rolled his eyes with a short laugh. He kissed the corner of Ray’s mouth and let him go. Ray’s wings snapped out and he glided ahead of Michael.

“Holy fuck!” Rimmy shouted, “You can fucking fly?!”

“I agree, what the fuck?!” King screeched, “Why did no one tell me this?!”

“Inaqua are not viewed favorably among the inigne and infrigus,” Jack spoke up, “It was for their own safety.”

_“You_ knew about this?!” King demanded.

“I told them about it,” Jack admitted, shrugging, “They certainly are not the first.”

“Fuck,” King grunted, “Now I see why you two are this way. I suppose Gold knows too?”

“Yeah, he taught us how to make clouds!” Michael answered excitedly.

“Clouds,” Vagabond repeated, “Interesting.”

“Really? Interesting is all you got?” Rimmy muttered dryly,

“Hey, kicking the shit out of RT will be a great debut, BrownMan!” Jack laughed.

Ray cracked his knuckles. 

“They messed with the wrong family,” King growled, “I could give a fuck if they hurt me, but the rest of you dumbasses? You will not be hurt on my watch.”

The group shifted, King taking the lead as they formed a V pattern in the sky. Ray’s chest was warm. He looked down at the crystal snowflake before putting the necklace over his head and tucking it in his shirt. 

Michael took his hand and squeezed. Ray smiled at him and nodded. King was right. No one would hurt the Fakes and get away with it, not while he still had breath. 


	24. Jeremy/Ryan

The cave was stifling to Jeremy. The first lull of more than a few minutes he had had alone with Vagabond and it had to be in a cave system. In a narrow, extremely dark, oppressively silent, and somewhat warm cave system. The only lights were their eyes lit up to see through the darkness as they searched for RT, but more importantly, Gold. Jeremy felt like he was going to explode.

Vagabond had barely even touched him since the earring. Two fucking weeks and he had calmed into a flirty, but almost _pleasant_ demeanor with none of the aggressiveness. He even consistently followed Jeremy’s three foot rule when they were not fighting unless Jeremy approached him. Jeremy was becoming a bit agitated and anxious. _Waiting._

Jeremy was not a patient person. _I took the damn gift, what the fuck is he waiting for??_ Maybe he had misinterpreted, but he had said the earring was a way of claiming him. Jeremy put it on, therefore he was accepting it. Did he want him to beg for it? Just because Jeremy’s body wanted to, did not mean he was going to. _Probably._

At least the last two weeks had shown Jeremy the demon could be a decent person. And it turned out they made good battle partners. Really good battle partners. They were annoyingly good when they worked together. Like two halves of a machine. 

Jeremy was beginning to truly _like_ Vagabond. He was such a cocky bastard, but now it felt almost endearing. Jeremy was glad that at least now he did not feel conflicted between his body and his mind. Though sometimes he worried it was all an act, there was no real evidence to suggest as such. 

Jeremy wanted something to happen between them. He just wanted this to move along now. He glanced at Vagabond from the corner of his eye. He looked sad, defeated, and Jeremy thought maybe lonely. He stared ahead as his hand found Vagabond’s in the dark.

“What are you doing?” Vagabond grunted.

“H-Holding your hand,” Jeremy mumbled, “Human c-couples do it all the time.”

“Are you suggesting we are a couple?” Vagabond muttered.

“N-No! No,” Jeremy quickly assured him, “I j-just thought since we’re...um, t-together it would be okay.”

“Together,” Vagabond repeated,, sounding utterly confused.

_Oh, no, I **did** misinterpret!_ Jeremy jerked his hand away. 

“S-Sorry, I-I misunderstood,” he mumbled, utterly embarrassed.

“I am so confused,” Vagabond murmured.

_“You_ are?!” Jeremy huffed incredulously, “Vagabond, why have you not touched me since you gave me the earring?”

Vagabond looked at him with a frown.

“I was under the impression you did not like me touching you,” he grunted.

“What the fuck did you think I meant when I accepted the gift??” Jeremy demanded, “You said it gave you ownership of me and I accepted! What the fuck else would that mean?!”

“Why would you want me to touch you after what I did??” Vagabond countered incredulously. 

Jeremy’s face flamed up with an extremely dark blush.

“Because I-“ he started.

He interrupted himself by tackling Vagabond to the ground. Vagabond’s hands were on his waist, immediately feeling him up. Jeremy spat acid in his hand and lobbed it at the demon who almost decapitated Vagabond with an electric sword. The acid landed on their face and their mouth dropped open to scream, but they vanished before it could be freed from their throat. 

He puffed out a sigh of relief. Vagabond was okay.

~

_Damnit. Fucking damnit!_ Ryan’s vice grips on Rimmy’s waist were making it impossible for him to get off his lap. _He wanted me to fuck him this whole time and I have been waiting!_ Why did Rimmy want him anyway? He had forced him, why would he want him?

“V, not now,” Rimmy hissed, “We need to find Gold...a-after though, we can.”

Ryan surged up, bringing Rimmy with him as lust pulsed through him, his blood singing with desire. _Yes! He did it again!_ The last two weeks had been the worst. The only time he could produce his own lust was around Rimmy. Usually it was a small amount, but with the promise of sex, Ryan was buzzing with power. 

“Whoa, I totally forgot you lust demons have those,” Rimmy muttered, “They look awesome.”

_What?_ Ryan’s hands flew to his head as his eyes widened. _My horns! Fuck! Go away, go away_! 

“Why do you hide them?” Rimmy wondered, “They look a bit intimidating. I know menacing is your favorite thing to do.”

More lust shot through Ryan. _He likes them?!_ Ryan was desperate to hear more. _Praise me more! Tell me how amazing I am!_ He wanted to paw at Rimmy’s shirt and beg to be praised. He cleared his throat and did his best to shove his lust down. _After, he said after. We have to find the horse first._

They rounded a corner and spotted another of the RT minions. They ducked back. 

“We must be going the right direction,” Rimmy whispered, poking his head out.

Ryan followed suit in time to see another demon join the first.

“Look at the symbols on their arms,” Rimmy murmured, “This must be how they identify each other.”

“Are you thinking what I am?” Ryan joked.

“Depends,” Rimmy muttered, “Are you thinking “does this guy really not realize he is pressing his erection against me”?”

Ryan jumped back away from him.

“Haha, oops?” He offered, laughing.

Rimmy threw him a glare before pulling his pistol.

“I got left.”

Ryan seized his arm.

“No, wait!” he hissed, “The whole cave system will echo with a shot. And they will retreat before we can grab the symbols.”

“So, what do we do?” Rimmy grumbled, “I am not very good at coming up with plans.”

“We need to lure them over without them alerting anyone else,” Ryan reasoned, thinking, “A distraction, but nothing too big.”

“Well, then _you_ are out,” Rimmy huffed.

His tail suddenly appeared, wiggling behind him as he glared down the cave at the other two. _He is jealous of my height. How adorable._ Ryan stepped closer to him as an idea formed. He pulled him back from the corner, leaning in closely. Rimmy’s pretty face was flushed.

“Shh, baby, no one’s gonna hear us here,” He cooed, just loud enough for the guards to hear.

Rimmy caught on quickly.

“A-Are you sure?” He whimpered, “Ahh~! P-Please!”

Ryan leaned down to nose up to Rimmy’s ear.

“Please...?” He prompted.

Rimmy trembled, his breath catching in his throat.

“P-Please...my king,” He corrected.

Ryan moaned in his ear and Rimmy shuddered. 

“The fuck are you two doing??” One of the guards hissed.

“Take a wild fucking guess, buddy,” Rimmy snorted. 

He and Ryan surged forward practically as one unit. Ryan felt the longing in his chest again as they fought. _Why do I long for you when you are right here?_


	25. Geoff/Jack

Geoff had too many things on his mind. Gold was in trouble. RT was after them. BrownMan was an inaqua. Jack was... _Jack._ Vagabond and Rimmy were something. Michael kissed BrownMan on a regular basis, apparently. Oh and of course there was the tiny matter of a fucking fate child.

Vagabond had found out about it, but was being a bit of an ass about not being involved in killing it. He had the opportunity to kill it and did not take it. When Geoff realized Vagabond was talking about someone he was obviously in love with, it became pretty obvious it was Rimmy he was trying to protect. Geoff understood his desire to protect the demon he loved, but...

It could ruin everything they worked for. If one faction took over by raising the fate child to being King of the Demons, the other six would be pushed into the least profitable areas or completely out of the mortal realm, depending on the Lord. The Fakes would have to be disbanded if 6/7ths suddenly had no claims on LS.

And if they _were_ forced back to home realm, they would lose contact with one another. The faction territories were not completely cut off from each other, but most were fairly closed due to the fact demons mostly hated each other. Igne, Wrath territory, was the most closed of all the territories and the one Geoff worried the most about being unable to enter. _If we are forced back..._

“I think we have gone in circles,” Jack announced.

Geoff blinked out of his miserable thoughts to look around the cave. Right, priority number one is Gold right now. Jack tapped the cave wall which had an “X” marked on it with gray chalk. Geoff was so in his own head he had not even noticed.

“Great, we are in a loop,” he grumbled, “Please tell me you remember which way we came in.”

Jack gave him a pained sort of smile.

“Beautiful,” Geoff grunted, “This is what I wanted. To be lost in a fucking cave with _you.”_

Jack winced, looking away. Geoff felt a stab of guilt. He had been less creepy the last two weeks. He looked less like he was planning something and more like he was settling into the family. 

“Honestly, with any of you dumbasses,” Geoff amended, “Family or not, I might go crazy being lost with one of you.”

Jack smiled lightly, looking a bit grateful that Geoff had corrected his statement. Sometimes Geoff forgot Jack was younger than him, but occasionally he got this soft look on his face that made him look much younger. Geoff only had five or so on him, but when Jack got that look on his face, Geoff felt much older.

Geoff sighed heavily as his age seemed to press down on him. _Too old for this shit_. He glanced around the cave. The section they were in was little more than a long hallway.

“Alright, we should teleport out,” he muttered bitterly, “It seems like we drew the short straw here.”

Jack puffed out a relieved sounding sigh and they teleported out of the cave. Geoff waved his hand, sending a spike of metal up from the ground to mark it as unsuccessful. He and Jack took off to look around at the other cave openings. Several had been marked similarly by his scouts and the other Fake Knights. 

Thus far it looked like no one had found anything. Gold was somewhere in the mountain, but RT was smart. They took care not to use much metal or crystal, so no inaes or iniridis could sense them properly. Of course they had no mortals around either, so the infrigus, inumbra, and inigne could not sense them either. Manually looking was the only way they could do it. 

“Look, Geoff,” Jack called, pointing toward one of the caves, “Rimmy is waving us over.”

They swooped down toward Rimmy and Vagabond, landing as Geoff realized Jack used his real name. And he had known Michael’s too. Jack really did know everyone’s secrets, did he not? He knew everything, it seemed. Geoff could only hope he remained on their side.

“We found a path!” Rimmy announced, holding a piece of cloth aloft, “And we know how to get in!”

Geoff’s eyebrows went up. _The RT symbol?_

“They identify each other by wearing this on their right arms,” Vagabond explained.

Geoff noted his horns were out and almost flinched in surprise. They were rather beat up. Curly, like all the whores, but the tip was broken off the left one and both were littered with gouges. It was no wonder he kept them hidden. Geoff did not exactly show off his scarred forearms. 

He was also standing nearly on top of Rimmy who was treating his presence as unimportant or even welcome. _So the three foot rule is over now, apparently._

“We should get Team Water, right?” Jack spoke up.

“No time,” Rimmy dismissed, “We were only coming out a moment to see if anyone was around. Apparently they are torturing him pretty badly and they plan to kill him when they finish.”

“Permanently,” Vagabond added.

“Alright, take us there,” Geoff agreed, “Maybe the other two can catch up.”

He waved his hand, summoning a spike of metal he twisted into an arrow, pointing towards the cave. Then Rimmy took his arm and Vagabond took Jack’s. 

~

Jack wobbled a bit as they landed. More caves. He hated caves. He hated small spaces. Ryan gripped his arm tighter, trying to help support him. Jack smiled weakly at him. Ryan’s yellow eyes widened with realization. He stepped a bit closer.

“Should I take you back?” He whispered gently.

Jack shook his head. No, Gavin was in trouble. And he really did not want to let Geoff down. 

“Breathe,” Ryan murmured.

Jack gasped in a breath, unaware he had been holding it. 

“Jack? Are you injured?” Geoff spoke up.

“N-No, just a bit t-tired,” Jack assured, “We should move.”

Ryan squeezed reassuringly. Of course Ryan had empathy for the fear problem. He backed off to give Jack breathing room and return to Jeremy’s side as they moved forward.

“How should we put these on?” Jeremy grunted, handing one of the patches to Ryan, “I do not want to ruin the tunic.”

“I can summon a coat for you,” Ryan offered, “Or a different shirt.”

“Are you saying you have a lot of clothes in my size in your hoard?” Jeremy muttered dryly.

“Er...will the answer effect after we find the horse?” Ryan asked, chuckling nervously.

“You are a creep,” Jeremy informed him, “Fine, summon something.”

Ryan clapped his hands excitedly.

“Again, I say: _creep,”_ Jeremy grumbled as he undid the belt on the tunic and pulled it over his head.

Ryan’s hand flitted towards his bare chest, but snapped back immediately. He snapped his fingers and summoned a shirt that he started to pull over Jeremy’s head. Jeremy batted him away.

“I am not a doll!” He hissed.

“Hmph, you _look_ like one,” Ryan grumbled.

Jeremy spat acid before pulling on the shirt. It was pale yellow in color. _Real subtle, Ry._ Ryan pressed the patch to his shirt and snapped his fingers. 

“Huh, so your thing is needles?” Jeremy guessed.

Ryan squeezed Jeremy’s arm before letting go to sew on his own patch.

“Something like that,” Ryan eventually answered.

“Pretty incredible their pace did not falter that entire time,” Geoff snorted next to Jack.

“Pretty incredible how much shit you talk,” Jeremy sneered, “So what do we do about patches for you two?”

“Nothing,” Geoff answered, “They will recognize me immediately. I think we will have to fake being your prisoners.”

“Ooh, I love role play!” Ryan chirped.

“Creep!” Jeremy repeated.

Whatever they did, Jack hoped it would not take long. He was really struggling. Sweating and panting as he stumbled along. Like a cage, closing in on him, squeezing him, shrinking him down. _Let me go, please! I promise to behave!_ He jolted as Geoff squeezed his hand.

“I am really not trying to offend,” He grunted, “But you do not look so good. Are you sure you are alright?”

“F-Fine,” Jack answered, nodding.

Geoff did not buy it for a second, but he was interrupted when the other two turned back.

“It is right around the corner,” Ryan muttered, “Time to play.”

He and Jeremy tied up their hands and Jack shuddered. _Please, I promised! I will behave!_ Ryan squeezed his shoulder, looking at him in concern. Jack tried not to shake.

“You cannot do this,” Ryan muttered, “Switch places with me.”

He pulled the rope from Jack’s hands and Jack wanted to deny it, wanted to say he _could_ do it. But there was no lying, Jack’s trembling fear could be seen by everyone. Ryan summoned the Vagabond mask and Jack switched places with him, trying not to cry, trying not to look at Geoff’s no doubt disappointed face. 

Geoff’s hands squeezed one of Jack’s before Jeremy ensured the rope kept them pressed together. Jack looked up, a tear slipping from his eye. Understanding and concern filled Geoff’s bright orange eyes, the warmth of them a stark contrast to the oppressive, freezing darkness of the cave. Jack wiped away more tears. _How can I follow my plan? How can I see him dead?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ever think about how life is meaningless and nothing matters?
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for no reason because social media also means nothing.


	26. Team Fledgling/Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture

Gavin cried out as the blade was stuck in his thigh. How long had he been there getting poked and prodded? It felt like days he had been stuck there in the magical restraints, unable to retreat, getting sliced and stabbed with the icy blade. It was so freezing cold it burned. His bare skin was littered with cauterized wounds from the infrigus’ blade.

“Come on, Golden Boy,” the infrigus coaxed, “All I need is one name. Give me any name and this all stops.”

“I-I do not know their n-names!” Gavin sobbed, “P-Please! I d-do not know!”

The blade pressed just above his pubic hair and he screamed as it carved upward. It curled up his abdomen as he shrieked and begged. He dared not look down at the horrible art no doubt waiting for him.

“Just one name,” the infrigus repeated, “Or I can keep making you prettier with all these new markings.”

Gavin sobbed miserably. It was like his pride was taking the punishment. The infrigus moved the blade up to Gavin’s face, letting it hover over his cheek.

“No!” Gavin screamed, struggling against the bindings, “No! Please!”

“Ah, there’s that pretty desperation I wanted,” The infrigus sneered, “You iniridis are so vain.”

Gavin whimpered pathetically. He was already not considered very pretty among the others. A face scar? He might as well get permanently killed. He twisted his head, trying to get away from the blade. The infrigus’ cold hand pressed firmly on his head to keep him from moving. His hand was like Ray’s touch, a thought that churned his stomach.

“One name,” he reminded him, “Or I take the only thing you have, pretty boy.”

The blade lowered.

“You have to the count of three.”

“No! Please! Anything else!” Gavin shrieked.

“One.”

Gavin’s limbs struggled and he tried to press harder into the table to get away from the knife.

“Two.”

“Please!” Gavin cried, “I cannot!”

He could never give up the other Fakes. Even Vagabond, the absolute asshole, if he even had his name. _The other Fakes. **The other Fakes!**_

“Th-“

“Gavin!” Gavin shouted, “Gavin!”

“Which one is that?” The infrigus questioned.

“M-Me! Me! I-I am Gavin!” Gavin answered frantically, “Please! I g-gave you a n-name, p-please!”

The knife pulled away as the infrigus laughed.

“Yeah, guess ya did,” he mused, moving off to the opening to this part of the cave, “Hey, Burnie!”

Burns appeared a few seconds later.

“Who’d he give up?” He asked immediately.

“Himself,” The infrigus snorted, “His name is Gavin apparently.”

Burns’ face curled into the wide-eyed smirk again. Gavin shuddered as Burns approached him.

“Oh, baby,” he purred, “You just made a big mistake. You are so fucked now.”

Gavin trembled as the man leaned over him. He had no doubts it was the truth.

~

Ray was warm. He was never warm. Michael was unsure of what that meant. He was also behind Michael this time, holding him around the middle like Michael did to him. Michael felt small for some reason.

“Where the fuck are they?!” Ray growled, releasing him to slam a fist against the cave wall, “Hours we looked all over this-“

He suddenly stopped and crouched down. 

“What are you doing?” Michael grunted.

“Shut the fuck up!” Ray hissed, dropping flat.

He pressed his ear against the hard cave floor. Michael crouched down next to him. _What the fuck is he doing??_

“Michael, do inigne spend a lot of time around water?” Ray muttered.

“Er, yeah, I guess so?” Michael answered, a bit confused by the subject change, “We tend to light things on fire a lot, so we need to be able to douse things quickly. It also helps calm us sometimes. Why?”

“I think I found them,” Ray grunted, “I can sense there is a lot of water below us. Should we blow through?”

“Fuck yes,” Michael exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

Ray sat up as Michael shifted closer. They knelt close together and Michael grinned excitedly. Ray looked a bit nervous.

“Are you going to be able to fly if you do this?” He questioned.

Michael faltered.

“Uh, maybe not,” he admitted.

“I guess I better carry you this time around, eh?” Ray teased.

Michael rolled his eyes and turned around. Ray looped an arm around him and pulled him close. 

“How far down is it?” Michael asked.

“About 60 feet, I think,” Ray answered in his ear, “But I think it must be a cavern, the rock must be much shorter than that.“

“Can you control some of the water and bring it to the ceiling so we know for sure?” Michael suggested.

Ray clicked his tongue.

“Looks like the ceiling is about 25 feet from us,” he muttered.

“Perfect!” Michael exclaimed, “Ready?”

“As I can be,” Ray snorted.

Michael closed his eyes and rubbed his hands together, imagining a circle of fire pressing on the rock around them. Now to get mad enough to explode. 

_They took Gavin._

Michael’s hands parted and he slapped them back together with a growl. 

_ Boom! _

They dropped as the circle exploded, sending them into the cavern below. His power sputtered out as they fell.

“I have you, Michael,” Ray whispered, “I can take it from here.”

“Team Water forever,” Michael laughed weakly.

“Forever,” Ray agreed as his wings snapped out, “Until one of us dies.”

Michael hoped that would be a long way off. 

~

Michael held onto Ray with a vice grip as Ray swooped through the air. He clicked his tongue, bringing the little pond along with them, which also took all the rock Michael had exploded. His eyes darted every which way, searching for targets, but searching more for Gavin.

He did not see him, but he did spot the other Fake Knights, using his distraction to help take out the RT assholes. Gavin was not in this cavern. Ray clicked his tongue, summoning more water to clear it out, weaving it around the the other Fakes. 

He glanced at them to ensure they were safe and watched Vagabond snap his fingers. His water was suddenly electrified, knocking out anyone who had managed not to drown or get pushed down. 

“Where...is he?” Michael huffed.

The answer came in the form of a shrill scream that sent freezing fear and anger into Ray. _Gavin._ Michael growled below him as he jerked out of his arms, wings unfurling in a sudden, violent looking motion. 

They surged toward the sound as Ray’s water began to freeze. King was the first to join them in the air, followed quickly by Rimmy and Jack. Vagabond, apparently low on power, hopped onto one of the bobbing pieces of ice.

Michael slammed his hands together, bursting through the wall that separated them from Gavin. The icy torrents crashed through the new, smaller room and Ray went straight for the table where he could see Gavin’s familiar form laying. 

Someone was hovering above him with fiery axe to his throat. Ray halted, water raising up around him. _Burns._ The leader. The rest of the Fakes, minus Vagabond who had rushed across the room on the water, hovered nearby, carefully watching Burns.

Ray’s eyes trailed over the marring on Gavin’s beautiful golden skin. Ice burns. _This_ was not the demon that hurt him. It was another infrigus. Gavin was crying and whimpering in heart-wrenchingly tiny sounds, his face turned away from them. Ray’s body twitched towards him. 

“Ah!” Burns tutted, “You get too close, I cut open his pretty golden throat.”

Ray moved back, eyes flicking up to his. His hands shook as they clenched into fists. Gavin had magical restraints, he could not retreat. Even if he _could,_ with that many injuries, a killing blow was risky. Either way, Gavin could be gone forever. Ray watched the inigne carefully.

“So, if you could move aside,” Burns instructed cheerfully, “I would like to speak with the bitch.”

Ray frowned, glancing at the others.

“Exactly which one of us is that?” He grunted, “Because as I see it, the only bitch here is your little pet in the corner.”

The other infrigus made his way over, his steps creating ice on Ray’s water. This was Heyman if Ray remembered correctly. He recalled being annoyed that an infrigus was working against them.

“Rude,” He grumbled, yawning, “And a fellow infrigus too.”

“I could say the same of you, _brother,”_ Ray sneered.

“This is boring,” Heyman muttered, “And I’m tired from carving up the pretty one.”

Ray started for him.

“Watch it, freak!” Burns snarled, “I already warned you twice. The third will be the horse’s death.”

“Alicorn,” Ray hissed, moving backward again, “You still did not answer who this supposed bitch is.”

“He knows what he is,” Burns scoffed, “Don’t ya, Geoff?”

King fluttered closer, dropping down to eye level with Burns.

“Yes, I do,” He muttered, “I will take his spot as it pleases you, master.”

He dropped to his knees on Ray’s ice, head bowing. Ray was astonished and a quick glance at the others seemed to suggest they were too. 

“What a beautiful thing,” Burns mused, “A bitch that knows his place. Unlike the other bitches, Vagabond and the Black Plague, there, Geoff here-“

He was interrupted by a 5’4’’ brick wall slamming into him. King pitched forward, throwing himself protectively over Gavin. Heyman did not stand a chance against the fire, ice, and bullet that fired into him. Especially not with the shadows climbing up his legs. Ray did not think it likely he could recover from that. 

Ray dropped to Gavin, yanking at the restraints along with King. He reached out to take Gavin’s face in his hands, but Gavin flinched. He put his untied hands up.

“D-Do not l-look at me!” He cried, “D-Do not look!”

Ray clicked his tongue, summoning a blanket to wrap around him. 

“You are covered,” He assured him, carefully squeezing his shoulder.

Gavin twisted away from his touch.

“No! D-Do not look!” He shrieked.

“Gavin? What is it?” Ray murmured, “Please, just let us take you away from here.”

“V-Vagabond! I-I w-will go with Vagabond!” Gavin sputtered behind his hands.

Ray stared in bafflement. _Vagabond?_ He was the one Gavin hated the most. Vagabond was there, now with his power back and he bent down.

“I am here,” He spoke softly, touching Gavin’s hair lightly, “I have you.”

He carefully scooped Gavin into his arms. The others watched in stunned disbelief as Gavin buried his face in his chest, holding tightly to his coat. Jealousy and protectiveness froze Ray’s guts and his instinct was to tear them apart. They vanished with a bang and Ray dropped to his knees. _Why...why did he go with him? When did they become close?_

_~_

Jeremy’s blind rage had him forgetting that he could use his acid as he slammed his fists into Burns’ face, alternating as he growled out the warning

_Whack!_ “You!”

_Whack!_ “Will!”

_Whack!_ “Never!”

_Whack!_ “Call!”

_Whack!_ “Him!”

_Whack!_ “That!”

_Whack!_ “Again!”

He spat on Burns’ already destroyed face and the demon shrieked before retreating. Jeremy tried to catch his breath, wincing at where the inigne’s weapon had sliced into his side. 

_ Bang! _

The sound of Vagabond teleporting startled him and he whirled around. He almost stumbled into the water as he frantically launched back toward the others. BrownMan was on his knees, staring in shock and worry. The rest were also looking rather confused and concerned. 

“What happened??” Jeremy demanded, “Where did he go??”

“He took Gold and went to his place, I guess?” Mogar spoke up, “Gold wanted to go with him.”

_WHAT?!_ Jeremy teleported to the saloon, making an immediate beeline for Vagabond’s room. Lila moved to intercept him and his hand snapped to her throat.

“Do not try to stop me!” He snarled.

“N-No, M-Master Rimmy!” She choked, “I-I am n-not! P-Please, Master V-Vagabond brought someone injured! H-He will not l-let me in! Pl-Please help!”

He released her and continued his storming toward Vagabond’s room. He burst through the door to find Gold sitting on Vagabond’s bed. He slammed the door closed. Gold looked over at him weakly. There was a wound on his face, slicing across his cheek from his chin to his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of torture.
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more torture.


	27. Ryan

Rimmy was extremely pissed off. Ryan attempted to pretend that was not doing anything to his lust like it had when he defended Ryan’s honor.

“What the fuck is _he_ doing here?!” He demanded, stomping forward.

Ryan blocked his path.

“Do not be rude,” He grunted, “Gold is healing.”

“‘S okay,” Gold called weakly, “He already saw.”

Ryan moved back to his side and squeezed his shoulder gently. _Why did you pick me?_ He wondered. _Why did I agree so easily?_ Gold looked up at him. Darkness, fear, and numbness hollowed out his pretty green eyes. He was covered in wounds that would leave massive scars, forever marring his body. _Gee, I wonder why I agreed so easily..._

“Uh, saw what?” Rimmy wondered, moving forward cautiously.

Gold gave him a dry look as he pointed to his face. Rimmy frowned as he sat across from him on the bed.

“I am not following,” He grunted, “Sorry for bursting in, but what does the face wound got to do with anything?”

Gold snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Iniridis do not view scars favorably,” he muttered, “It is a dishonor to be marred, especially on the face.”

“Oh...inerugo are the opposite,” Rimmy explained his confusion, “We wear scars proudly. I apologize if I offended you.”

Gold shook his head, tiredly rubbing at his eye.

“Vagabond,” He rasped, “He knows about the back of your neck, does he not?” 

Ryan fought the instinct to teleport away. He nodded curtly and gently pushed Gold’s head down to see the back of his neck. The Rooster Teeth symbol was there. 

“They said you were once bound,” Gold mumbled, “I apologize. I never meant to find out.”

Ryan’s body buzzed with the desire to run away. _This is why he chose me._

“C-Can you tell me how t-to get rid of it?” Gold whimpered shakily, “I-I will make a proper d-deal with you. Wh-Whatever you want, j-just help me. P-Please.”

He broke down sobbing and Ryan sat, pulling him close to his chest. He covered the back of his neck with one hand and his other arm went around the small of his back. He squeezed his eyes closed, his chest tight from Gold’s pathetic crying.

“I will help you,” He whispered, “No deal. You do not have to give me anything.”

_How could I not help my mirrored self? First Jack, now this. Why is the Fake Family filled with broken demons?_ Ryan hated how much empathy he was showing the others. _Weak._ He looked so _weak_ when he was soft on people. 

Gold looked up at him with teary mortal green eyes.

“C-Can I...see it?” He requested weakly.

Ryan took his hand and pushed it under his hair. More tears leaked from his eyes.

“A-Another scar,” he sobbed.

Ryan pulled him back to his chest as he broke down again. Normal lust demons were nowhere near the same as iniridis when it came to scars. But Ryan had spent a lot of years with abnormal lust demons. The type that would give you a scar and then call you worthless for having it. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves.

“You need to act fast,” He muttered, “I know this is not ideal, but Burns could call you at any time.”

“He retreated, if that helps,” Rimmy spoke up.

Ryan looked up in surprise. Right, he had been fighting him over what he said about Ryan. 

“That helps a lot actually,” Ryan admitted, “We have a bit of time to work with then. How long does it take you to recover wounds?”

Gold looked up at him with a frown.

“Er, mortal wounds?” He questioned, “I...have never been wounded with demon power.”

_Right. He would rarely risk a scar._

“I am quick with mortal wounds,” Gold answered, “Bruises and broken bones, I learned to heal really quick.”

Ryan felt a swell of empathy again. _Learned to heal quickly. Now who does that remind me of?_ He sighed heavily and stood up. Gold squeezed his arm tightly. 

“I will be right here,” Ryan assured him, “I just need to grab something from my closet. Look, Rimmy is right there, he will keep you safe.”

He transferred Gold’s hands to Rimmy who immediately pulled him closer as Ryan moved towards his closet.

“I got ya, buddy,” he assured him.

“We were _just_ fighting him,” Gold huffed, sounding a bit hysterical.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he ducked in his closet.

“I am _still_ fighting him,” Rimmy snorted, as Ryan rummaged around, “But he is alright after all, I guess.”

“H-He called me a s-slug!” Gold whined.

“He likes to fuck with people who do not take shit from him,” Rimmy answered, “But in the end, I think he admires you.”

Ryan closed his hand around the watch. Okay, maybe he did admire the powerful, pretty horse that looked in the Vagabond’s cold eyes and said “Ew”. Just a little bit. 

“Please do not try to flatter me,” Gold muttered weakly, “I know I am nothing special. All the others back in the college...they told me how weak and plain I am.”

“Obviously they are jealous,” Rimmy scoffed, “You are beautiful and really powerful! King chose us all for a reason, you know.”

“He is right,” Ryan grumbled reluctantly as he re-emerged, “I have never seen a more powerful iniridis. Your illusions are amazing. And the way you shape them so they can be seen by demons is way more detailed than any others I have seen.”

Gold blushed as Ryan sat next to him.

“R-Really?” He mumbled.

“I have no reason to stroke your ego, h- _alicorn,”_ Ryan pointed out, “Here.”

He looped the watch chain over Gold’s head as his horn suddenly appeared. 

“Aw, your horn popped out again,” Rimmy teased, “You are so cute.”

He pinched Gold’s blushing cheek and Ryan stifled a growl of possessiveness. He wound the watch up.

“There, it will chime in two hours,” Ryan explained, “Heal as much as you can and come back when it chimes.”

Gold nodded curtly, looking down at the watch. Ryan lifted his face. _You will be okay. You were strong before this. I...was always weak, but you have a chance to be okay after this._ Gold looked at him like he could understand what he was saying in his mind. He lifted up slightly and kissed Ryan on the cheek. Ryan blinked widely in surprise.

“Thank you.”

He retreated and Ryan reeled a moment. _He kissed me on the cheek. Why would he do that?_

_Snap!_

Ryan jumped a bit in surprise as Rimmy’s tail flicked like a whip. _Which one of us does he envy?_ Ryan gripped his forearm and yanked him close. His lust was back in full force. He ached so bad to have him. He needed him. He pressed Rimmy onto his back and Rimmy watched him carefully. Ryan felt a twist of guilt. _He is probably afraid I will force him again._

“I-Is this...still okay?” Ryan mumbled.

“Yes, I...i-in the cave I was t-trying to tell you,” Rimmy sputtered, “I...w-want you to be...um, r-rough with me.” 

Ryan shuddered. _I will release in my pants if he keeps this up._ He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Rimmy’s ear.

“You say stop and I will stop, okay?” He whispered, “I...I will not force you again.”

“O-okay,” Rimmy squeaked.

Ryan pulled back and gripped the shirt by the neck. He yanked, ripping the fabric down the middle. Rimmy’s body trembled as Ryan ran his gloved hands down his torso. _So beautiful. So warm and sexy._ He yanked off his pants before pushing up between his legs and leaning over him.

He pressed his mouth to Rimmy’s, hands trailing down the sides of his thighs. One of his hands groped his ass while the other rubbed a finger over his asshole. The angle was not exactly ideal, Ryan’s hands awkwardly twisted under him, but he wanted to press his whole body against Rimmy. Rimmy tugged at his coat urgently and Ryan pulled off his mouth.

“What?” He grunted, “What is wrong?” 

“Y-Your clothes,” Rimmy huffed, “I-I wanna see y-you too.”

Ryan hesitated. He recalled Rimmy liked his horns and felt a little encouraged. _Plus he said inerugo like scars..._ He shrugged off the coat and pulled his shirt off, followed by the undershirt. Rimmy’s hands were on him immediately, feeling over his heavily scarred body. He traced the scar tissue, his fingers pressing into it lightly.

“Fuck, you are so fucking pretty,” he groaned.

Ryan moaned, leaning back over him. _More! Praise me more!_ He pressed up Rimmy’s legs, reaching between them to finger him dryly. _Fuck, I need you so bad._ Rimmy huffed as the finger pressed inside him. No doubt it burned with nothing to lubricate it. 

Rimmy writhed under him, trying to fuck down onto his hand while Ryan mouthed at his throat. Ryan slipped in the second finger and Rimmy choked out a moan. _He is rather quiet, is he not?_ Ryan fucked his fingers into him a bit roughly. Rimmy shuddered and his hips jerked.

“Rimmy? Are you with me?” Ryan grunted. 

“Y-Yes,” Rimmy squeaked.

Ryan frowned. He looked tense, eyes closed like he was focusing. 

“Am I hurting you?” Ryan questioned quietly.

Rimmy broke, Ryan watched it happen. His concentrated face dropped, his back arched, and he howled out a moan. Tears poured down his face as he rocked against Ryan’s hand. He was the most beautiful creature Ryan had ever seen. 

“Yes, i-it hurts!” He cried, “P-Please I want m-more! Please!”

Ryan shuddered. _Masochist._ A really intense one who could take a lot and probably wanted to take more than he could. One Ryan wanted to break over and over again. That was a potentially dangerous combination, but one Ryan was desperate for. He pulled his fingers away and yanked frantically at his own pants. 

He spat in his hand and rubbed it over his cock before pressing up to his asshole. Rimmy groaned miserably, gritting his teeth as Ryan pushed into him. He was definitely not loosened enough. Ryan grunted as he forced his way inside him. Rimmy cried out, sobbing and begging. But not for Ryan to stop, he was still begging for more. _Dangerous._

Ryan gripped at the sheets near Rimmy’s head with his sparking hands as he bottomed out. _So fucking tight. So warm._ He huffed breathlessly as Rimmy squeezed around him. Rimmy let out a shaky moan and squeezed again. Ryan thought he might explode. 

“P-Please,” Rimmy whispered hoarsely in beast tongue, “Please f-fuck me, sir. Y-Your cock f-feels so good in-inside me. S-So full! Want to f-feel your cum inside me. Please, my king, please fuck me!”

His begging got progressively more desperate and less coherent. Ryan rolled his hips and Rimmy moaned. Ryan pressed against him, their bare torsos rubbing together. Rimmy had much fewer scars and Ryan wondered what his scars felt like to him. Was it rough or did it feel soft as their sweaty bodies slid together? 

Ryan rolled his hips fucking him in short, sharp motions, unwilling to pull away from him to thrust properly. If his hands had been bare he would have been burning holes in his sheets while Rimmy’s mapped out the scars on his back.

“Are...are they dead?” Rimmy whispered, “The ones who did this?”

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut. This was part of his past. He did not want to acknowledge it. He did not want to tell Rimmy any part of his past. 

“Yes.” 

“Good,” Rimmy growled.

Ryan fought back tears. _Why the fuck should you care after what I did to you? Why should anyone care about me?_

_“Damaged little bitch,”_ his memory whispered at him, _“No one will ever want you now.”_

He thought after he killed her he had become strong, but the truth was it took him years of running, hiding, and ignoring to create the Vagabond. He had never really become strong, he had simply put on a mask. 

Since the moment he had met Rimmy, he had desired to be seen by him. Even as terrified as he was by letting him see, he still wanted him to. And desperately wanted him to _like_ what he saw. _Needed_ him to. He buried his face in Rimmy’s neck. _Please like me. Please._

“M-My name is J-Jeremy,” Rimmy breathed in his ear.

Ryan came, spasming as it shot from him suddenly. _Jeremy._ He reached his hand between them and rubbed Jeremy’s cock as his softened inside him. _Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy. Jeremy._ Jeremy’s hands turned to claws on his back as he jerked and released over his belly with a soft cry. 

Ryan nipped lightly at his neck as his cock got hard again. He rocked into Jeremy’s now wet asshole, shuddering at the feeling of his own seed lubricating the way. Jeremy shivered and panted trying to catch his breath. He was no doubt overstimulated, his body twitching and trembling with the aftermath of his orgasm. 

“H-How many t-times are you gonna d-do it?” He huffed.

“Usually at least three,” Ryan muttered absently.

“F-Fuck,” Jeremy grunted, “Th-That is a lot.”

Of course usually he did not need Jeremy to get hard. Nor did he buzz this much from his lust. He was usually able to control the sparking better and his horns were out again. _Dangerous._

“I could probably easily do six or seven,” He admitted, “You are...very arousing. Especially when I watch you fight for me.”

His hips jerked harshly as he recalled the way Jeremy had tackled him out of the way when the other lust demon had nearly taken his head off. Then lobbing the acid directly at their face, his lips curled in a snarl. And when he had slammed into the inigne, growling with blind rage. Because the inigne had insulted Ryan. 

“I-I was not fighting for you!” Jeremy protested into his shoulder, “I-I was just fighting!”

Ryan grinned.

“Aww, are you getting shy now, baby?” He cooed, nuzzling against his ear, “Look at you, my little pint-sized protector, blushing about protecting me, so cute!”

“No!” Jeremy eloquently argued.

“No?” Ryan mused, “Then shall I not reward you for being such a good boy today?”

Jeremy’s cock twitched with interest between them. 

“Um, o-okay,” He mumbled, “I-I was fighting for y-you.”

“Well, hurry up and get hard then,” Ryan sneered, angling his thrusts upward.

Jeremy let out a tiny cry and his cock pulsed between them as Ryan hit the right spot. He smirked, kissing his ear before he picked up the pace. Jeremy sobbed and begged to be fucked harder and faster. Ryan pulled back to flip him over and Jeremy gripped the sheets tightly, putting his ass in the air as Ryan watched his semen drip out of him. _Mine._

“V-Vagabond?” Jeremy squeaked, trembling.

Ryan shook himself, quickly guiding his cock back into Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy groaned as he slid back in. Ryan angled downward with the new angle, rubbing over the sweet spot and Jeremy cried out, choking. 

Ryan gripped a fistful of his hair, yanking him upward onto his hands then to his fingers. Jeremy whimpered as Ryan slammed into him, struggling to keep himself steady on his fingertips. His whole body was shuddering.

Ryan’s eyes were drawn to the back of neck. _Claim. Claim. Claim._ He leaned over him, head dipping to leave a mark. Jeremy suddenly let out a strangled yelp and tightened around him. His hips spasmed and Ryan released inside him with a growl. 

“Let go, let go!” Jeremy sobbed, weakly pushing at Ryan’s hand on his waist.

Ryan let go in alarm, letting him drop to the bed. The amount of Ryan’s semen that came out of his ass was truly obscene, but Ryan was more concerned by the burn marks on the back of his shirt. _Fuck._

“I-I did not m-mean to!” He cried out, “I am s-sorry!”

“N-Not you...dumbass,” Jeremy wheezed, “Y-Your hand was on the place that f-fucker burned me.”

Ryan shoved up the shirt to find it was in fact a fire burn, not electrical. He looked at his hands, still covered by the gloves. Right, thank fuck the sparks did not get through. That would have seriously hurt him on top of another demon wound. Speaking of demon wound...

“You should have retreated!” He snapped, “Why did you not retreat?!”

He saw Jeremy’s face go red before he completely hid it in the sheets.

“I thought you might be fucking Gold,” he admitted, muffled by the bed.

Ryan’s cock jumped back to life. _So jealous. How adorable._

“Gold is injured, silly,” He chided, leaning over to kiss his ear, “Even if I had planned to, which I did _not,_ I would not while he was injured. And I would not have fucked you either, if I had known. You need to retreat.”

“You need to retreat,” Was Jeremy’s very mature, mocking response before he disappeared.

Ryan dipped down to lap at the puddle Jeremy had splattered over his sheets. He had to take care of himself twice more before he was calm enough to let Lila in to clean up. She covered her eyes as she stepped in.

“Master Vagabond, your torso is bare!” She reminded him cheerfully, “Master Rimmy is certainly special!”

“D-Do not be ridiculous,” he choked, face going red.

He snapped his fingers to clothe himself and she lowered her hands to give him a knowing grin.

“Oh?” She mused as she moved toward the bed, “But Master Rimmy gets to destroy your things.”

She tapped the still burned bedpost.

“Master Rimmy gets to be in your bedroom,” She added as she started pulling off the sheets, “You made Master Rimmy so many beautiful clothes. And I see none of his blood here, so you must not have killed him yet you let him see so much of you.”

“I do not kill them all!” Ryan protested defensively.

Lila threw him an exasperated look as she gathered up the sheets. 

“I do not count, Master Vagabond,” she scoffed, “Binding is about the same as killing in this case. I certainly cannot tell anyone anything about you, can I?”

She took up the clothes they had taken off and sighed heavily.

“I know you have no interest in hearing it,” She muttered, sounding tired, “But what you have with him shall never progress if you refuse to admit how special he is to you...If he thinks he is not special, he will leave.”

Ryan looked away from her, toward the window. He brushed aside the curtain and stared out over the small bit of LS that belonged to him. She walked to the door and opened it before he spoke.

“Lila?” he called softly.

“Yes, Master Vagabond?” She called back.

“When he is in East Los Santos... He can have whatever he wants,” Ryan murmured, “He can go anywhere, do anything. He is to be treated as my... _special_ guest.”

“As you wish, sir,” she answered lightly, “I will make it known.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

She closed the door behind her and he let the tears burn down his face. He was so utterly terrified of giving Jeremy power over him, but more terrified of losing him. He pressed his hand to the window and slumped forward, his forehead thumping against the glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my J patron saint who asked if we’d get a Ryan/Jeremy scene that wasn’t angsty and I laughed. 👈👈
> 
> Follow me @1stworldmutant for more non-answers to obvious questions.


	28. Geoff/Jack/Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: inexplicit child murder

_Everything is loopy and backwards._ Gold only wanted to go with Vagabond. Rimmy chased after Vagabond. Michael had carried BrownMan home. And Jack had come to his office. Geoff thought he was going to absolutely lose his sanity.

“Why exactly are you here?” He muttered tiredly, “No offense meant, I am actually grateful somebody came to see me. What a bizarre day we had.”

“Yes, it was rather lively for a day off,” Jack mumbled weakly, “I came because I want to address what Burns said.”

“You mean the comment on us all being bitches?” Geoff guessed, “Jack, you do not need to tell me anything. This is not something you need to defend yourself over.”

Jack gave him a pained smile.

“Are you not afraid of the past, Geoff?” He murmured, looking him steadily in the eyes.

Geoff puffed out a dry laugh.

“Of course I am,” he scoffed, “Everyone is. But _your_ past does not concern me.”

_My own, however? Well, it caught up with me, did it not?_

“Why are you like this?” Jack whispered, “Why did you have to be like this?”

Geoff frowned in confusion.

“Like what? What did I do?” He grumbled.

Jack looked down at his hands.

“Nothing,” he muttered, “I...am curious if you have heard the rumors about the fate child.”

Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“Is word spreading that quickly?” He wondered, “Yes, Vagabond claims a succubus has marked it as under their protection. A seer. I suppose I should be glad it is not a weaver, but I find it hard to be glad of any part of it.”

Jack clenched his hands into fists.

“We have 18 years,” he informed him, “Until the year of the King. We must ensure the child is not allowed to rise. Especially not at the hand of the lust faction. The current Lord will destroy everything we have built.”

“Yeah, I was afraid of that,” Geoff muttered bitterly, “I suppose we should try to kill it. It resides in Vagabond’s territory. Or at least the succubus does.”

“The fate child lives in my territory,” Jack replied, looking up, “It does not live with the succubus, though she has given them her symbol.”

“Very well,” Geoff murmured, “Would you care to show me where?”

They stood and Jack teleported them. Geoff glanced around the area they landed. Residential, in a back alley. Jack led him away, presumably toward the child’s home. It was a bit rundown, indicating the child lived in poverty. Jack walked up the path and knocked on the door as though he had done it quite a lot.

_There were no rumors, were there? You simply knew the child existed._

The child opened the door and brightened as they saw Jack. Its happiness dimmed a little when it noticed Geoff. It hid behind the door. Geoff thought that was understandable, considering he intended to kill it.

“Hello, again,” Jack greeted cheerfully, “Do not mind my friend. He is a good man. May we come in?”

The child hesitated a moment before letting them in. Mortals truly had no sense of self-preservation. 

“Can we check on Eve?” Jack asked.

The child nodded and led them to a bedroom. On the bed was a sickly mortal whose hair color matched the child’s. Geoff’s eyebrows went up. The mother was still alive. Then the fate child was not yet a threat to the throne. Not to mention the mother was much too frail to sacrifice herself. 

“I see, the succubus is waiting for her to heal,” Geoff realized, “Then plans to compel her.”

“I believe so, yes,” Jack confirmed, “As long as the mother is sick, the succubus will not be able to make her do it.”

_Or if we kill her as well as the child._

“Geoff, I brought you here to show you that you have a choice,” Jack spoke quietly, “Mortals are free, they always have a choice.”

He patted the child’s head.

“Despite all their instincts, loyalties, and history,” he continued, “They are still always able to make a choice. Like most demons, the succubus will make the choice to benefit her Lord.”

He looked up and over at Geoff. His mortal eyes burned with passionate fire.

“What choice will you make?” 

Geoff looked into his eyes. 

“The choice that saves my family,” he whispered.

He drew his pistol.

~

Jack blinked heavily in confusion as the echoed sound of two shots reverberated in his skull. Geoff flipped the pistol and holstered it. He approached Jack who just stared at him with wide eyes. He took the back of his head and shoved it down. He was checking the back of Jack’s neck, no doubt for a binding mark. 

“Huh, I was really started to suspect you were bound,” he commented.

He pulled his hand back and gripped Jack’s face, lifting it to force him to look up at him. Jack shivered at the cold blue eyes he was glaring down at him with. He forgot Geoff was older than him, but in that moment he felt like a tiny little fledgling.

“I do not know your game, shade,” he growled, “But I refuse to play it. You try manipulating me again, you will find yourself missing whatever body part I think most distressing to you. Am I understood, _boy?”_

Jack’s knees were weak. He had never been so simultaneously afraid and amazed before in his life.

“Y-Yes, sir,” he whispered.

“Good.”

Geoff released him.

_ Pop! _

_There is a reason he is called King._ Jack fell to his knees, staring at the floor. _His mere presence makes you want to kneel._

~

_“Do you know what I can do with your name, pretty boy?” Burns sneered, “I can bind you to me. I can make you my little bitch.”_

_He was straddling Gavin’s hips, the infrigus’ blade hovering above Gavin’s face. Gavin whimpered, pressing against the table, trying to shrink away._

_“P-Please!” he begged, “I-I did n-nothing to you!”_

_Burns laughed cruelly._

_“You think binding a form of punishment?” He scoffed, “You think Vagabond was bound for retaliation? No, he was bound because he is a pretty boy like you. A little bitch that had to learn his place.”_

_The blade moved so close that Gavin thought he could already feel the burning. He cried out, struggling against the bonds._

_“Please!” He cried out, “Whatever you want, I-I will give it, p-please!”_

_“Good boy,” Burns purred in his ear, “Gavin, I request a deal with you. Bind yourself to me, become my loyal servant.”_

_Gavin jerked his wrists against the bindings fruitlessly._

_“Now, your turn,” Burns cooed, “You say, “I accept this deal and bind myself to you.” Or I slice open your pretty golden face.”_

_Gavin’s sobs ramped up._

_“I-I accept this d-deal,” he choked out, “A-And bind m-myself to you.”_

_The back of his neck burned as the binding mark was placed. He cried pathetically as Burns leaned over him._

_“Now you are mine,” he growled, “Say it.”_

_“I-I am yours,” Gavin sobbed._

_“You are truly the dumbest of them,” Burns laughed, “And the weakest. You are truly pathetic, you know that?”_

_Yes, Gavin did know that. The knife moved away and he almost said “thank you”. Then white hot pain sliced across his cheek as the icy blade swiped across his face. He screamed in pain, raw inside his chest._

_He was no longer just plain, now he was ugly. Undesirable. Even more unwanted than before. The other iniridis had not wanted him before and now no one else would want him either. **Ray** would not want him._

_Ding, ding, ding!_

Gavin blinked groggily in the darkness of his chamber.

_Ding, ding, ding!_

He looked down at the watch Vagabond had given him. It was time to return. He returned, landing in Vagabond’s bed. He flinched as he saw someone above him, throwing his arms up to cover his already damaged face. A hand squeezed his shoulder and he jolted, rolling away.

“Easy there,” Vagabond’s voice called out to him, “You are safe. Sorry, I did not expect you to return on my bed. It is only a mirror.”

Gavin twisted to look up. It was indeed a mirror. He wrinkled his nose.

“You really are attracted to yourself,” he muttered.

He stared up at his reflection, turning to see the swollen, red slash across his face. 

“I-It is so ugly!” He cried, pressing his fingers against it, “I-I did what he s-said!”

Vagabond reached up, touching the mirror and snapped his fingers to make it disappear. He crawled over and pulled Gavin to his chest. 

“I know,” he murmured, “People like him never care if you obey. We have to unbind you as quickly as possible.”

He covered the back of Gavin’s neck.

“Do not worry,” he whispered, “I will help you.”

_Why is he being so nice to me?_ Gavin sniffled, pushing down his tears and sitting up. Vagabond followed, gently taking his face in his hands. His eyes were yellow again. Was he back to normal now? That worried Gavin a little. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, rubbing his thumbs over Gavin’s cheeks.

“No,” Gavin admitted miserably, “But we have to, do we not?”

Vagabond gave him a pained look as he nodded. 

“Then let’s do it,” Gavin mumbled.

Vagabond nodded again, getting a focused look on his face.

“You need to shape a crystal to use as a knife,” he instructed, “I have crystal, if you need it.”

“Y-You do??” Gavin shrieked in surprise.

Vagabond snapped his fingers and held out a chunk of topaz that sang as Gavin reached for it.

“So pretty!” He exclaimed, “What a wonderful shade!”

He moved to tap his foot on the bed and shaped it into a disk to see the whole piece.

“I...sometimes make jewelry,” Vagabond confessed quietly.

_ Oh! _

“You must have given Rimmy that pretty prehnite!” Gavin realized, “What a beautiful shade you picked for him!”

Vagabond cleared his throat.

“Anyway, shape the crystal into a blade,” He muttered.

Gavin tapped his foot and shaped the crystal.

“What is your shape weapon?” He wondered suddenly, “BrownMan’s is a bow and arrows.”

Vagabond snapped his fingers and spun two electrical daggers in his hands. Gavin tapped his foot to shape the crystal to look like his daggers. He spun it in his hand, mimicking Vagabond’s motion.

“You learn quick, alicorn,” Vagabond praised, “Alright, let’s do this now.”

Gavin turned towards him better, gripping the crystal tightly in his fist.

“First, you need to pick something to focus on,” Vagabond instructed, “Something that reminds you of why you must break this connection.”

_The Fakes._ Vagabond seemed to sense he picked as he moved on.

“Now, keep your motivation in your mind,” he continued, “Picture it clearly. If you lose sight of it, you will not be able to unbind.”

Gavin nodded, picturing the Fakes in the air together over the train. Pictured them Downtown while they tried to rescue the Geoff’s territory, working together. He pictured the explosion when they came to rescue him, bursting through the wall as they came to save him. _I need to protect my family._

“Now you will need to reject the deal,” Vagabond explained, “Have you rejected a deal before?”

Gavin shook his head.

“Well, it will hurt,” Vagabond muttered, “A lot. It will feel like you are dying. Like every bit of you is made of pain. It will feel like it goes on forever, but you keep that picture in your head and repeat to yourself “I reject the deal that binds me.”

“Eventually, the pain will focus on your neck and it will feel like something is trying to get out of you. This is when you make the cut. Deep as you can and vertical, spanning the entire mark.”

He put his hand on the back of Gavin’s neck, indicating the top and the bottom of the mark.

“As soon as the cut is complete, you must retreat,” he added, “Or the cut could kill you. Take the time to heal completely before you come back...This pain will seem unbearable, but you can take it. Just remember why you are doing this.”

Gavin nodded and Vagabond squeezed his knee reassuringly before guiding him onto his side, laying him down.

“You can do this,” he assured him again, “And I will be right here. I will not leave you.”

Gavin nodded again and Vagabond laid his hand on his hip. Gavin took in a shaky breath. _I have to protect my family._ He puffed out a steadier breath. _I reject the deal that binds me._

His body twisted as pain exploded through him and he screamed. Every part of him was raw, like his skin had been flayed off and now he was laying with nothing to protect his insides. Vagabond’s hand was like fire scorching the nerve endings on his hip.

“Let go!” He sobbed.

Vagabond’s hand jerked back and Gavin wept with relief. 

“Keep rejecting,” Vagabond coaxed.

_I reject the deal that binds me._

Gavin was convulsing, his body seizing with the pain. 

_I can’t do this!_

Ray’s grinning face appeared in his mind as he told a terrible joke.

_I reject the deal that binds me!_ Gavin’s mouth was frothing as he shook, pain rolling through his body. 

Michael grumbled as he shoved Ray’s head down, telling him he was an idiot.

_I reject the deal that binds me!_ Gavin was in so much pain he could not even produce tears, though he wanted to badly.

King shook his head, his lips twitching up in exasperated fondness.

_I reject the deal that binds me!_ Gavin tried to scream, but could only choke on his pain.

Jack chuckled, making a comment about the “young ones”.

_I reject the deal that binds me!_ Gavin was pulsing and throbbing, his body crying out though no real noises escaped his lips.

Rimmy gave Michael pointers as he put Ray into a headlock.

_I reject the deal that binds me!_ Gavin felt the fire and pain suddenly surge toward his neck, coming together.

Vagabond’s soft smile turned towards Gavin and he raised an eyebrow, jokingly asking if he was really going to let his lover fight on his own.

_I reject the deal that binds me!_ The pain pushed against the mark and Gavin brought up the knife. _Another ugly scar._ He squeezed his eyes closed. He could hear their laughter in his ears and see their smiles in his mind. _I have to protect my family, even if I lose everything._ He slashed, screaming from thepain that pulsed in him. From the new wound and from his heart.

“Thank you,” He whispered.

“Of course,” Vagabond replied.

Gavin retreated.


	29. Michael/Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide by drowning

“Michael.”

Michael whined in annoyance, snuggling closer to the body next to him.

“Come on, buddy, wake up.”

“Noooooo,” Michael groaned, “Tired.”

“You sound like me,” Ray joked, “Come on, we need to go look in on Gavin.”

Michael lifted up, grumbling as he untangled from Ray and rolled out of his bed. 

“You think he is home yet?” He grunted, pulling his coat on.

“I think we should check with Vagabond first,” Ray muttered, “He looked pretty wounded, he probably retreated.”

They held hands and Michael teleported them to East LS, down the road from Vagabond’s home base. 

“Have you ever been inside?” Ray asked him as they approached the saloon.

“Nah, I was outside once,” Michael answered, shrugging, “But I never went in. You know how aggressive he was before Rimmy.”

“At least one good thing has came from that pairing,” Ray snorted.

They pushed open the doors of the saloon and glanced around. 

“Where do you think he works from?” Ray muttered.

“His bed,” Michael answered dryly.

“BrownMan and Mogar?” A feminine voice greeted them.

They turned and a demon flashed their yellow eyes at them. They smiled pleasantly and curtsied.

“I am Lila,” they introduced themself, “I am Master Vagabond’s bound one. What can I do for you?”

They glanced at each other. _Bound?_ Michael frowned. Binding was becoming so rare, but he supposed Vagabond was a bit older.

“We are here because of our friend,” Ray explained, “He came here sometime last night.”

“The injured iniridis?” Lila guessed.

“Yes, is he still here?” Michael pressed.

“He is in Master Vagabond’s bedroom,” Lila admitted, “He was not seeing anyone last I checked, but I can go see if he is up for it now.”

“Please do,” Ray requested, “We are quite worried about him.”

She bowed her head and scurried off.

“Vagabond’s bedroom!” Ray grumbled, “We should have followed immediately. I know he wanted to go with him, but still...I should have made sure. What if he hurt him even worse??”

“We were exhausted,” Michael pointed out, though he too felt guilty, “What good would we have been? I nearly fell asleep as we flew back.”

Ray sighed.

“I know,” he muttered, “I am just so worried.”

Michael squeezed his hand, which he had not realized he was still holding. Lila returned after a few minutes and gestured for them to follow. They were brought to a door which Lila opened. Michael did not know what he expected, but what he found was definitely not it.

He stared in shock at Vagabond braiding Gavin’s suddenly much longer hair while Rimmy sat in front of him. They were all sitting on the foot of what Michael could only assume was the Vagabond’s bed.

“I like it!” Rimmy proclaimed.

“I dunno,” Gavin muttered, “I do not think it fits me.”

“Nonsense,” Vagabond grunted, “Everything suits you.”

“Master Gold, your guests are here,” Lila announced.

The three turned to look at Ray and Michael who were just staring in disbelief. Gavin was wearing a mask over half of his face that he brought his hand to as though assuring it was still there. His eyes looked at Ray before darting away.

“H-Hello,” He squeaked.

Ray nearly sprinted across the floor to get his arms around him.

“Fuck, I am so glad you are alright!” He cried, “I was so worried! I should have come sooner!”

“No, I-I was not ready to see anyone,” Gavin murmured, as Michael came forward as well, “I would have turned you away.”

Ray pulled back to take his face in his hands, looking over the new addition. The mask was impressive to say the least. It looked like it was molded against his face, it fit so closely. It was covering the entire left half other than his eye, the straight edge running directly down the middle of his face. It was golden, with purple swirls curling across his cheek from his chin to his temple. 

“Pretty amazing mask,” Michael commented, “Does this mean you and Vagabond are twins now?”

Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“It is amazing,” Ray agreed, “But why are you wearing it?”

Gavin stiffened, looking away from him.

“Because that is what he wants to do,” Vagabond spoke tightly.

Michael’s eyebrows went up. So this was a sore subject then. It was insane to see Vagabond of all people squeeze Gavin’s shoulder reassuringly. Even more bizarre was Gavin looking back at him, squeezing the hand on his shoulder with a soft smile. Unsurprising was Rimmy and Ray looking annoyed. 

~

“What the fuck is happening?” Ray demanded, “Are we just going to pretend this is not strange?!”

Vagabond’s fave curled into a scowl.

“Gold is healing,” he hissed, “Do not be rude.”

“Fuck you, Vagabond!” Ray snapped, “You two were fighting, you hated each other! How am I supposed to act like this is normal?!”

“Were you not just fighting Mogar as well?” Vagabond sneered.

“That is different!” Ray argued.

“Really?” Vagabond spat, “Because it looks the same to me!”

“It is not!” Ray insisted.

“Why not?” Gavin pressed, “What makes it so different?”

“W-We starting getting closer over time,” Ray weakly answered.

“I dunno about that,” Michael grunted, “We did a full circle fairly quickly.”

“Still, why would you pick him?” Ray demanded, “Of all of us, why him?”

Gavin winced, glancing at Vagabond who was frowning. He shook his head and Gavin sighed.

“It...does not matter,” he muttered, “He just understands some things about what happened better than you.”

“Like what?!” Ray huffed, “I can understand! Just tell me!”

Gavin’s eyes flashed with anger at him.

“You cannot understand this,” He spike coolly.

“I can!” Ray insisted, voice getting higher, “I can understand whatever you feel! Whatever happened! I can! I just need you to tell me!”

“Why are you so sure?” Gavin sneered, “Why do you think you are so much more special than anyone else?!”

“Because I love you!” Ray shrieked, eyes overflowing.

His eyes went wide in the deathly silence that followed his outburst. Gavin was looking at him, eyes also wide in alarm. Panic seized Ray and he stiffened.

_ Crack! _

Ray whirled as he teleported with the sound of an iceberg cracking apart. He stared at the sky in wide-eyed shock as he plummeted.

_ Splash! _

He crashed into the ocean before he could process enough to flap his wings. He was cold as he sunk down. He was freezing over as despair took hold of his insides. 

_ I am not good enough. I have never been good enough. I will never be good enough. _

His vision darkened as his body screamed for oxygen. His head throbbed, pounding as it begged him to breathe. He ignored it as his body sank down, down, down. 

He was nothing. Nothing but an infrigus stereotype. _Coward._ Always giving up before he even began, because he was terrified of rejection and failure. He did not think he could handle a rejection from Gavin’s sweet lips.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a lungful of water. His body convulsed as he drowned until he retreated.


	30. Jeremy/Ryan

Jeremy rubbed his hands over his face as he and Vagabond left the bedroom. Gold had wanted to speak with Mogar alone after BrownMan suddenly disappeared. Now that was an event to write home about. An infrigus that could teleport.

_Inaqua,_ Jeremy corrected himself as he followed Vagabond. Speaking of Vagabond and inaqua, what the fuck had been his reaction when BrownMan was revealed? He had been totally unshaken, along with Jack, but he never looked shaken by anything. 

“You knew an inaqua,” Jeremy concluded quietly.

Vagabond glanced at him, face carefully passive.

“Not sure why you would think that,” he muttered, looking back ahead.

Jeremy sulked a bit as they entered another bedroom. He still would not tell Jeremy anything of substance. Technically they were not anything. Certainly not like King and Mogar and _definitely_ not like BrownMan and Gold. So Jeremy did not really have the right to know anything, did he? It did not stop his desire to though.

“You are free to stay here at any time,” Vagabond muttered, holding a key out to him, “This is your room.”

Jeremy stared at him, dumbfounded. _My room? He is giving me a room in his base._

“Why?” Jeremy grunted.

“I wanted to give you a safe place to stay,” Vagabond answered, “Some place you could go, if you needed to hide out for a while.”

“Why not just let me in your bedroom?” Jeremy muttered, stepping up to look around.

“I thought you would prefer your own space,” Vagabond replied, shrugging, “But of course you are always welcome in my bed.”

Jeremy blushed as Vagabond wrapped his arms around him and nosed up to his ear. 

“It is a little plain now,” he lamented, “But I thought you should decide what decorations are put up.”

_Is he asking me to nest with him?_ Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed and dropped his head back against Vagabond’s chest.

“What...is this?” He whispered, squeezing Vagabond’s arms around him, “What are we? What are we doing?”

Vagabond sighed heavily.

“I...do not know,” he admitted, “I wish I did. Perhaps if I knew what we were, I could understand why you are so... _special_ to me.”

Jeremy turned his head to look at him. 

“A-Am I?” He stammered.

Vagabond’s face softened in a sweet smile. His yellow eyes were gentle, almost kind as they looked in Jeremy’s.

“Of course you are,” he murmured, “Do you think I let others stay in my home? And I certainly do not give them free range.”

“You let Gold stay,” Jeremy grumbled, looking away.

“Jealous?” Vagabond teased, kissing his ear, “I promise I do not fuck him. Or anyone else for that matter. Only you.”

Jeremy scowled.

“How can that be?” He grumbled, “Do not lie to me.”

“I tell the truth,” Vagabond huffed, “I have fucked only you in nearly two months.”

Jeremy peeked up at him.

“R-Really?” He mumbled.

Vagabond’s horns suddenly appeared on his head. He cleared his throat, looking away.

“Yes, I...” He began, sounding apprehensive, “I cannot...with others or even by myself, I cannot get hard any more. Only with you.”

Jeremy’s heart squeezed, fluttered, and sank as though it was unsure how to take this news. Yes, it made him special. Yes, it meant Vagabond could only fuck him. Yes, it made him valuable to Vagabond. There was just one, massive problem with that. One that made Jeremy’s insides clamp down with anxiety.

It meant Vagabond only needed and wanted him for one thing. 

“I...have upset you,” Vagabond guessed, pulling away, “Why did this upset you?”

He turned Jeremy around to face him. His eyes were blue again and his horns had disappeared. He took Jeremy’s face into his hands.

“Tell me how I have upset you,” He demanded, voice urgent.

Jeremy wondered that himself.

“You did not,” He muttered, “I am...I just want to take a break. Everything has been so jumbled and messy.”

Vagabond brightened, his blue eyes sparkling.

“I can take you some place,” he offered him, “Some place peaceful. Let me take you there.”

His hands brushed through Jeremy’s hair. He looked so excited. Like spending time with Jeremy in a peaceful place would be his greatest pleasure. But his eyes are blue unlike when he was sexually excited. _So does that mean he really does want to spend time with me? Do I really mean something to him?_ Jeremy blushed, looking down.

“Okay,” He squeaked.

“Lila!” Vagabond called.

Lila appeared in a puff of yellow smoke.

“Yes, Master Vagabond?” She greeted, “Has Master Rimmy chosen-“

“Please attend to Gold and Mogar,” Vagabond interrupted, “Let Gold know I will be out, but that you can help him any way he needs.“

“As you wish, Master Vagabond,” Lila answered, “Is the room to Master Rimmy’s liking?”

“Uh, i-it is fine,” Jeremy muttered, “I-I do not sleep in a bed or a room usually, s-so anything is fine.”

“Very well,” Lila replied, “Have a good trip.”

“Thank you, Lila,” Vagabond spoke.

“Of course,” She returned.

_ Bang! _

Jeremy wobbled a bit at the sudden teleporting. He looked around as Vagabond let go of his face and took his hand. A jungle. Jeremy did not spend a lot of time around greenery, ironically. Most of his time was spent in caves or on mountains. Vagabond pulled him along, practically buzzing with excitement. 

As they trekked on, Jeremy began to worry what this place was and why Vagabond was so excited. He was blue-eyed, but the demon shifted back and forth so quickly it was far from impossible for him to suddenly turn on Jeremy. 

He was quite anxious by the time they finally stopped. Especially when this spot looked no different than the rest of the jungle. Vagabond pointed upward and Jeremy looked up to see a structure of sorts in one of the trees. 

“That is...interesting,” he murmured, “You created a building in the tree.”

“It is called a treehouse,” Vagabond snorted, “Have you never seen one?”

Jeremy shook his head. 

“Well, follow me,” Vagabond instructed.

He went around the tree to climb up a ladder Jeremy had yet to notice. Jeremy started to follow.

“Why would you use a ladder?” He wondered.

Vagabond got to the top and helped pull him up the rest of the way.

“Would flying not be easier?” Jeremy added.

Vagabond glanced at him before moving on, beckoning him to follow him into the roofed part of the structure. _Guess that is a sensitive topic._ The wood on the inside was covered in blackened markings. Plush cushions sat all around like the centers of flowers with the markings as black petals. 

Vagabond led him to the largest cushion, that almost looked like a bed. He gently pushed him down onto it. Then he laid down next to him and they were quiet a moment. Jeremy shifted, nestling into the fluffy cushion. It was sort of like the nests back home. He curled up, snuggling into Vagabond’s side. _He...he really does want to nest with me. Usually only families and mates do this...does he know what this means?_

~

Ryan blushed as Jeremy nestled into him, laying his head on Ryan’s chest and his hand laying lightly below Ryan’s sternum. They were cuddling with no intention to have sex, the sort of thing partners do. Ryan hesitated before putting his arm around him, holding him closely. He hesitated further when he looked at Jeremy’s hand. 

He looked at his own gloved hand. He wanted to hold Jeremy’s hand. He wanted to hold his hand with his hand also bare. He snapped his fingers and the glove disappeared. He tried not to look at his blackened fingertips as he laid it over Jeremy’s. 

“What are we doing here?” Jeremy questioned, not flinching away from Ryan’s touch.

“Just wait,” Ryan suggested.

They did not wait long before it began to rain. Ryan instantly relaxed, sighing as the sound of the rain pattered on the roof.

“I see now,” Jeremy chuckled lightly, “The rain is very calming.”

Ryan hummed in confirmation. Jeremy relaxed against him and Ryan felt a surge of confidence. _I did it. I made him feel better._

“Vagabond, I was upset because...” Jeremy mumbled, voice quiet and uncertain, “Because I thought maybe you only needed me for sex. For your lust.”

“That is the only thing I _need_ you for,” Ryan muttered, “But...I want you for a lot more.”

Jeremy’s head turned to look up at him.

“Really?” He asked, eyes shining.

Ryan leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s.

“Yes, really,” be mumbled, “I...I will prove it. Tell me how to prove it.”

“Tell me something about you,” Jeremy requested without hesitance, “I want to know more about you. Please.”

Ryan squeezed his eyes closed. _I was afraid of that._ He clenched his jaw and sat up, shrugging off his jacket and pulling off his shirts. Jeremy sat up as he turned his back on him. Ryan hated having his back to him. _Vulnerable._

“You asked why the ladder,” he whispered, voice thick.

He switched into half form, letting his horns appear, his eyes change, and most importantly, let his wings out. Or rather what remained of them. Jeremy gasped at the horrible little nubs left behind, roughly shorn by demon magic. 

“I could not always fly without wings,” Ryan explained, voice weak and quiet, “I had to learn.”

He jolted when Jeremy’s fingertips ran gently over the nubs. Then his sweet lips pressed first to the left one and then to the right. Ryan stared at the wall in shock as tears flooded from his eyes, his spine stiff. _He...kissed them._ Jeremy wrapped his arms around him, holding him closely and pressing his wet face between Ryan’s missing wings.

“I am so sorry,” he cried softly, “I wish I could fix this.”

Ryan looked down at his hands, one bare, one covered. The blackened fingertips reminded him of Gold putting on the mask to cover his new imperfection. Ryan had been covering his flaws so long he had forgotten why he had done it.

“I...do not want to be fixed,” he murmured, “I just want to be liked. I want to be loved.”

He tugged the glove off his hand.

“As myself.”

Jeremy’s arms tightened around him.

“I-I do like you,” he confessed, “It is actually annoying. I spent so long mad at you and now I-“

He choked on tears.

“I-I do n-not want to be without y-you!” He sobbed, “An-And I wanna be something t-to you!”

Ryan turned, pulling him into his chest and nestling back into the cushion. He pressed his crying face into Jeremy’s hair.

“You are s-something,” he promised, “Y-You m-mean so much to me.”

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

“I...m-my name i-is, i-it is,” he choked, struggling.

Jeremy squeezed as tightly to him as he could.

“It is okay,” he assured him through his own tears, “You have time. I-I can wait. I-I will wait until you are ready.”

Ryan wanted to make him promise.


	31. Everyone

**Los Santos, San Andreas**

**Some time in the 19th century**

Geoff stretched out his back as he leaned away from his desk. Wasn’t it time for a break? _Now would be a great time for Michael appear in cinnamon smoke and suck the stress out of me._ Geoff snorted at himself. _You’re an asshole,_ he was sure to remind himself.

_Knock, knock._

“Come in,” he called.

His wonderfully polite and loyal scout, Axial, rushed into his office.

“Sir!” He greeted with a formal salute, “BrownMan has returned!”

Geoff leapt up.

“Where?!” He demanded.

“Down at the coast,” Axial answered, “I didn’t make contact, as you ordered, but the Fake Knight Jack appeared and began speaking with him.”

“What?!” Geoff screeched, “Fuck, okay. Gather Vagabond and Rimmy and I’ll get Mogar and Gold. I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes, sir.”

Axial saluted again before disappearing in a haze of green mist. Geoff puffed out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his forehead. _Just what I need, Jack scaring BrownMan off again._ Well, Jack had been better in the last century, but Geoff didn’t need his sudden creepiness to reappear now.

~

Ray looked at the rose Jack had handed for a long time. He looked very distant, very numb. _His hibernation has slowed him way down again._ No sign of the inaqua could be seen.

“Thank you,” he finally muttered.

Frost crept up the stem of the flower. Jack watched the frost spreading in spidery patterns across the velvet petals until the whole thing was frozen solid. 

“Everyone wants to know why you left,” Jack murmured, “Even Gold doesn’t understand.”

“Cowardice,” Ray answered easily, “Infrigus do not know how to face difficult situations.”

“Ah, yes,” Jack agreed, “There is a tendency of infrigus to run at the first sign of danger. Inumbra are known to run often as well...I guess I would be quite the perfect example of this.”

Ray’s head slowly turned to look at him.

“What do you run from, Jack?” He asked.

Jack snorted, shaking his head.

“Everything,” he muttered bitterly, “From the past, from the future, from everything that could make me happy, for fear of losing what I’ve worked for, for what little I have.”

“Then we are more alike than I imagined,” Ray commented.

“Perhaps we are,” Jack mused, “Shall we make a bet?”

Ray raised an eyebrow at him. Jack grinned.

“I will bet you that I ruin everything,” He joked, “Before you can.”

Ray laughed, sounding surprised.

“You are something else, Inumbra Knight Jack,” he snorted.

“So are you, Inaqua Knight Ray,” Jack returned.

“I do not think I _am_ an inaqua any more,” Ray mumbled.

“Well, we shall see soon enough,” Jack assured him, checking his watch, “Indeed any moment now.”

“What are you-?” Ray started.

“You little shit!” Michael interrupted, tackling him to the ground.

Jack snorted, trying to stifle laughter. 

~

“Micool!” Gavin whined, “You’re hurting him!”

“Good!” Michael growled, shaking Ray’s shoulders, “You asshole! What were you thinking leaving for a hundred fucking years without notice?! I should fucking kill you!”

“S-Sorry!” Ray choked, “L-Let go!”

“No! I’m never letting go of you again!” Michael snarled, “You fucking asshole! H-How could y-you do this?!”

He choked on tears and dropped over Ray, squeezing him into a hug. Gavin smiled softly as they buried their faces in each other’s shoulders. 

~

“D-Don’t you ever d-do that again!” Michael cried.

“O-Okay,” Ray agreed voice thick with tears, “Okay.”

Michael pulled away to let him sit up, swiping roughly at tears. 

“Asshole,” He sniffled.

“I...I am sorry,” Ray mumbled. 

“You should be!” Geoff snapped, “We’ve been maintaining your territory while you took your little siesta!”

Ray rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I...really did not mean to hibernate,” he explained, “But I retreated and then I just felt compelled to slow myself down again.”

He looked up at all the Fakes looking down at where he sat in the sand. Michael punched his arm.

“Ow!” He huffed, rubbing the spot, throwing him a glare. 

“Just tell us next time!” Michael snapped, “We were fucking worried! If you need to slow down, it’s fine, but we need to know you’re okay, bastard!”

“Care enough to hurt me?” Ray grumbled.

“Yes, c’mere and I’ll show you how much I care!” Michael sneered, raising his fist again.

The others all tried to stifle laughter as Ray scrambled backwards away from him.

~

After Ray let Michael punch him a few more times, the others all decided it was time to leave him and Gavin alone. He was not looking forward to it. Gavin was wearing a mask still, but the design was altered. The base was still gold, but did not glimmer as much as the previous one had. The purple swirls had changed into purple vines with dark blue flower blossoms dotted along them. It was very pretty, but Ray thought Gavin’s face was much prettier.

They sat on the sand, quiet a moment and Ray was getting progressively more anxious.

“I-I am sorry I left,” he finally mumbled, “It was some instinct I think, but...I should have come back, after I recovered. I should not have left you here for that long.”

Gavin frowned, looking confused.

“Recovered? You were injured?” He grunted, “When?”

Ray glanced at the ocean. He was not that far from where they sat now when he had drowned.

“I, uh, killed myself,” he confessed quietly, “I teleported over the ocean and drowned.”

_One of the worst ways to go._

“Wh-Why would you d-do that?!” Gavin cried, suddenly launching at him, “D-Don’t do that!”

Ray held him close as he sobbed in his shoulder.

“Y-You didn’t give m-me the chance t-to answer!” He sobbed, “Y-You can’t r-run away before I e-even answer!”

“I was too afraid your answer would be negative,” Ray admitted, “I was terrified of you rejecting me. But when I woke up from hibernation, I...thought about it and I realized, even if you never love me back, I did not want to be away from you or the rest of the Fakes.”

Gavin squeezed him tightly.

“I...a-at first I thought you were lying,” he mumbled, “I-I thought maybe you j-just said whatever you th-thought I wanted to hear. I-I was s-so mad! But Michael kept telling me it was true, that you did l-love me an-and I started to believe it.”

He paused, sniffling and rubbing at his tears.

“Then I thought, I must not love you back,” he continued, “H-How could I? I’d never loved anyone before. But...the longer you were gone, the more I missed you, the more I wanted you to come home. The more I feared you never would. Ray, I-“

He pulled back, sniffling again as he looked in Ray’s eyes. His hands squeezed Ray’s shoulders.

“I love you,” He stayed firmly, “I want to be your partner.”

Ray was shocked. He certainly had not expected Gavin to actually love him back. Gavin leaned back further and pulled something from his pocket. He held it out to Ray. A ring made of a deep blue-purple color with flecks of gold throughout. 

“Iniridis create rings for those they wish to be their partners,” Gavin explained, “If the other accepts the ring, it means they accept being the iniridis’ partner. S-Sometimes, if the iniridis is extremely committed, they create a new material to make the ring from...this is called indigo goldstone. I made it just for you. Um, Michael and King did help a little though.”

His face was bright red and he looked extremely anxious. Ray took the ring and slipped it on his right ring finger. Gavin launched at him again, smashing his mouth against Ray’s. 

“I love you!” He cried, muffled by their mouths pressed together.

Ray smiled.

“I love you too.”

~

“He took it!” Jeremy announced, “They’re kissing now!”

The rest of the Fakes cheered. The last century had been spent with the lot of them helping and encouraging Gavin. He was the brightest of them all, the most positive, and certainly the strongest emotionally. Everyone wanted the best for him. 

~

Ryan put his arm around Jeremy’s waist as he pulled the binoculars down. Jeremy grinned up at him and Ryan kissed the corner of the smile before looking over to where Gavin and BrownMan had fallen back into the sand.

Ryan could confidently say now that he admired Gavin. The scars would never go away, but he had still healed. Though he preferred to wear clothing that covered those physical scars, the mental ones had eased. He was happy.

“Don’t worry,” Jeremy whispered, holding him closely, “You’ll get there too.”

Ryan thought maybe some small part of him believed that could be true.


	32. Geoff/Jack/Gavin

Geoff struck the match and lifted it to his pipe, lighting the tobacco as he looked down on Los Santos. Truly the city was coming together just as he had planned. Slowly to mortals perhaps, but a few centuries to a demon was nothing. No longer than a sigh.

His back stiffened as he sensed a presence behind him. _Please, no. We just got BrownMan back. Not now. Don’t do this now!_ He sighed.

“You waited until he was back,” he realized, “You wanted to be sure you could take all of us down.”

“Pretty _and_ smart,” Burns sneered.

He snapped his fingers, twirling the battle axe as it appeared in his hands.

“You killed our friend, you know,” He pointed out, “Technically this is revenge.”

“Fuck you, Heyman was a creep,” Geoff growled.

He waved his hands and his sword and shield appeared. He clanged the sword against the shield.

“Come on, feral, let’s see if you’ve improved,” he taunted.

Burns’ insane smirk sent shivers down Geoff’s spine. They hadn’t fought in awhile. Of course back then it was technically sparring. 

Burns swung and Geoff blocked with his shield, grunting as the force of it made him skid backward in the dirt. He swung his sword through the handle of the axe and shoved it aside, sending his foot into Burns’ side. Burns huffed as he stumbled sideways and Geoff sent his sword at his neck.

Burns ducked to avoid the swing and pulled his hands apart, splitting the axe in two. Geoff leapt backwards as he slashed diagonally upward, now with two smaller axes. _Fuck, that’s new._ He blocked the axes as they struck overhand and slashed his sword at Burns’ belly. Burns hissed, but the wound was barely more than a scratch. 

“Don’t forget, bitch,” Burns sneered, “Elemental weapons aren’t just solid like yours.”

The axes pressed down and Geoff growled in pain as the metal of the shield began to melt against his arm. Before he could swing with the sword again, Burns’ foot snapped up and knocked it away. Geoff grunted, too distracted by the molten metal now to manipulate the shield or the sword. Burns pressed harder. 

“Kneel.”

Geoff wobbled, his legs shaky as he was pushed down, his brain dizzy with the past. How often had he made Geoff kneel in front of him?

“Kneel!”

The metal dropped on Geoff’s shoulders and he hissed, throwing up his other hand to block his face. 

“I said kneel, bitch!”

“Kings don’t kneel to peasants, _bitch,”_ Jack’s familiar voice growled.

Geoff’s head jerked up and watched a shadow blade erupt from Burns’ chest over his heart. Burns disappeared. Geoff waved weakly, making the metal drop off his wounded arms. He wobbled, dropping to his knees as his shaking legs gave out. 

“How bad is it?” Jack questioned, crouching down, “Can you still fight?”

“Y-Yes,” Geoff choked.

Jack stood, offering his hand.

“We must hurry,” he muttered, “The others are also in trouble.”

Geoff hesitated before taking his hand and standing. He waved his hands, fixing his sword and shield. 

“Where next?” He questioned Jack.

“Gavin,” Jack answered immediately, “He has many on him. Apparently he was so surprisingly formidable last time they ensured they sent plenty this time.”

Geoff couldn’t help a proud smile at that. Jack gripped his shoulder and they teleported.

~

“About time!” Gavin shrieked as Jack and Geoff appeared.

Jack looked up where he was hovering above them, swiping and stabbing with his crystal trident. Geoff shot upwards shield first, his thin orange wings nearly transparent as he was silhouetted against the moon. Jack was stunned temporarily by how beautiful he looked as he slammed into a demon with an electrical whip, sending them tumbling toward Jack. 

He quickly blinked himself awake, pushing a tendril up through their face as his wings snapped out and he surged upwards. He gripped the shadow rope in his hand as he swung the dart end. He released the rope, sending the dart into another demon’s back. He yanked it back, swinging around to slash it across the throat of a demon with a fiery chakram.

He went with the momentum as a demon charged him from behind. He sent the dart around their throat and his boot across their face. As the rope wrapped around their neck he spun again, sending them toward Geoff who lifted his shield. They banged against the shield and Geoff stabbed through their gut. 

Geoff’s eyes darted to Jack as the demon retreated. Jack ducked as Geoff hurled the shield at him. It flew into the demon behind Jack who was knocked out. The shield flew back toward Geoff while Jack spun the dart again and launched it into the falling demon’s chest. 

He yanked it back, sending it behind him in the direction of one of the few remaining demons. He missed, having shot blind and the dart flew past them toward Gavin. Gavin hooked it with his trident and yanked, sending Jack toward the demon he had missed. Jack shifted, sending his boots into their back and slamming them into Gavin’s trident. 

“That was so awesome!” Gavin shouted as they disappeared.

He high-fived Jack who was stunned, but utterly enchanted to no longer be considered too creepy for such gesture. He noted there were three demons left. Geoff was fighting two while the third looked ready to bolt. 

“Gavin, help Geoff,” Jack instructed, launching toward the flight risk.

_No one is getting away._ He swung the rope dart and hooked around their leg, yanking them towards him. He gripped their ankle just as they teleported.

~

“Er, Jack?” Gavin called as he and Geoff finished dispatching the last two demons.

“I think he teleported off with that skittish inerugo,” Geoff muttered, a bit breathless.

“What now?” Gavin grunted, a bit winded himself, “Are the others in trouble too?”

Geoff nodded, wincing a bit. 

“Hey, how does Jack know your name?” Gavin wondered, “Or is it not Geoff?”

“It is,” Geoff confirmed, “I think he knows everyone’s name. Even Vagabond’s.”

Gavin’s eyes went wide and he squeezed his trident tightly.

“Really? Is that possible?” He whispered, almost afraid to speak louder.

Geoff frowned at him.

“Yeah? I mean, Jack knows everything it seems,” He grunted.

Gavin looked away from him, eyes darting around, but not seeing. Jack had to know Vagabond had been bound, if he knew his name. He could use it against him. 

_“Tell then your name,” Vagabond advised, “If you hide it, it will haunt you and it will hurt you later. You are better off with them knowing, even if you are scared of it.”_

Gavin’s face drew up and his jaw set. He needed to make sure Jack never tried to hurt Vagabond. 

“I need to retreat,” Geoff huffed, breaking him from his thoughts, “Can I trust you to help Michael?”

“Yes, sir,” Gavin answered with a formal salute.

Geoff disappeared and Gavin teleported to Davis, the hub of Michael’s territory. His eyes found the fight before his brain even processed the order to look for it. High above Davis was a firestorm of Michael’s explosions and other elementals’ magic popping off. 

Gavin zipped toward him, spearing the trident into an inerugo about to spit at Michael. He flung them away into another demon. His eyes darted around to see there were only a few left. Michael was smoldering in his half form, firing off his magic with loud claps of his hands while the ones on his wings grappled and tore through the other demons. 

“The fuck you lookin’ at, pretty boy?” He snarled as he exploded a demon’s head.

Gavin twisted away, slapping a hand over his mouth. _Urg! He didn’t need help anyway!_ As Michael finished up, he flew around Gavin.

“I’m going for Ray,” he growled, “The lovers are in East LS together, we’ll meet you there.”

“Wait, I’ll go for Ray!” Gavin argued.

“No, dumbass,” Michael dismissed, “He needs me to be an inaqua, but the lovers can’t hold out forever.”

Gavin squeezed the trident.

“A-Alright, just be careful,” He murmured, “And save him!”

Michael’s creepy half form face softened a bit.

“You too,” he returned, squeezing Gavin’s hand, “Don’t worry, I’ll get him out of there safe.”

Gavin nodded and they both teleported.


	33. Team Water

Michael zipped through Del Perro, Ray’s territory, searching frantically. _Please, I just got him back!_ He couldn’t afford to lose any of the few friends he had. Honestly, he was surprised even the other Fakes wanted him around. He was an asshole. Even the other inigne didn’t want him around, though that was partially for a different reason.

He spotted where Ray was finally and dove towards him. Or rather toward the ice dome Ray was using to protect himself while he pelted the RT demons with shards of ice. They were pelting him right back hovering above him as their fire and acid melted through the shield. 

“Need some help, sloth?” Michael snorted, clapping his hands.

Several small explosions fired off around the demons, causing a couple to retreat. Michael swooped through the demons letting his wing hands claw at them as he clumsily maneuvered between them. His wrath was emptying, he was already exhausted from his own fight. 

_Keep it together for Ray. Ray._ Michael banked, swooping down under the shield. He gripped Ray’s shoulder for support. Ray held onto him around his waist, looking determined and awake. 

“What took you so long, huh?” He teased.

Michael’s half form was gone and he was swaying.

“We’ve all been attacked, asshole,” He huffed.

“Gavin? Is Gavin okay?” Ray demanded, pulling him closer.

“He’s fine, he came to save me,” Michael assured, “Let’s get rid of these assholes, shall we?”

“You got one more explosion in you?” Ray asked, grinning.

“Just the one,” Michael grunted.

“Good, explode the shield,” Ray instructed.

Michael frowned, but they ducked down and he clapped his hands. He watched the ice fly every which way as he slumped into Ray. The sparkling shards shot through the demons, the force of the explosion pushing them away. Some retreated while others tumbled in the air.

“That was fucking awesome,” Michael admitted.

“What is awesome?” Ray grunted.

“Oh boy,” Michael muttered, “You got a lot to catch up on.”

“I hate catching up,” Ray grumbled, “So much effort.”

“You’re the worst,” Michael grunted, “Finish these guys off, would ya?”

“Kiss me first, asshole,” Ray countered.

Michael pulled him in and kissed him, gripping his face tightly as their mouths opened and they moved against each other. Ray pushed him down in the sand, pressing against him. Michael groaned and Ray pulled away, grinning widely. 

He clicked his tongue and water flew out from where they were. Mid-flight they shaped into arrows and shot through the few remaining demons. Michael stared in awe. _Whoa. He’s never shaped them before. Of course, we didn’t get a lot of practice..._

Ray stood, pulling him up as water dropped down on them. 

“Where to, inigne?” He asked brightly.

He looks so awake.

“East LS, inaqua,” Michael snorted, “Gavin and the lovers are there.”

Ray’s wings and horns popped out and his fanged mouth spread in an eager grin.

“Let’s play then, shall we?” He suggested, voice filled with mischief. 

“Hibernation did wonders for you, darling,” Michael muttered dryly.

Ray looped an arm around his middle and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I was stiff from all that sleeping,” Ray laughed, “I am glad to be getting a chance to stretch out my body.”

Michael rolled his eyes.

_ Crack! _

~

Ray teleported with the cracking sound of an iceberg. They appeared in East LS, hovering up above Vagabond’s base. Ray struggled a moment before he recalled how to fly properly and swooped down to the fight. 

He carefully put Michael on the roof of the saloon before he surged back upward. He was grinning widely as he flew to where Gavin was fighting.

“‘Bout time!” Gavin laughed as Ray sent a water arrow through the three demons he was fighting.

Ray clicked, summoning a bow and aimed where Vagabond was surrounded. 

“Fire in the hole!” He shouted, firing.

The arrow split into a circle of smaller arrows, shooting through the wings of demons. Several of them fell, tumbling for the ground. _Too lazy for kill shots._ His power surged again and he fired off another volley. He managed to get a few to retreat and the numbers were quickly dwindling. 

He cast his eyes around. _Where the fuck is Rimmy?_ He surged up to an exhausted looking Vagabond who was struggling to fend off the RT demons with a crystal dagger. His lust was fizzling. 

“You need Rimmy, right?” Ray guessed as he put his back to Vagabond’s.

“Sent...Lila,” Vagabond panted, “She...hasn’t returned.”

“Shit,” Ray grunted, “Not good.”

Gavin surged upward.

“Where the fuck is Rimmy?!” He demanded, huffing a bit.

“He sent his bound after him,” Ray grunted between firing arrows, “No word since then.”

Gavin looked as concerned as Ray felt. 

“You better get to the Port!” He instructed quickly, “We’ll hold it here. Tell Michael to take a look around LS when he recovers, see why none of our friends are coming to our aid.”

Ray had a sinking feeling he knew why no one was answering their SOS’s. He swooped down to kiss Michael deeply and tell him Gavin’s instructions before he teleported. 

He wobbled as he appeared at the Port, eyes scanning the skyline. _Urgh. I might vomit. Fuck teleporting._ He spotted the fight, shocked to find several dozen demons circling around a pair. That didn’t look good. Ray glanced at the water behind him. _Well, let’s see if we can do this._

He clicked his tongue and water surged upward. He shot forward, bringing the water with him. He circled the RT demons, sending the water up over them, whirling like a tornado. The demons tumbled through the water as he flew around them again and again. The water suddenly electrified like it had in the cave and the demons caught in it retreated.

Ray clicked his tongue, sending the water back where it belonged. He fizzled himself, huffing as he slowly made his way to Rimmy. He was exhausted. Whirling water was harder than just pushing it forward. Rimmy met him halfway, arm around the bound one. 

They were both injured, though her more so than him. She was practically bent in half, holding her arm to her side. Whereas Rimmy had an injury on his shoulder, his tunic burnt around it.

“M-Master V-Vagabond sent you?” She huffed.

Ray nodded.

“He was...worried,” he grunted, “He said he n-needed Rimmy and that you had yet t-to reappear.”

“I h-have t-to retreat,” the bound one muttered, “K-Keep M-Master Rimmy safe, p-please.”

Ray gave her a formal salute and she disappeared. 

“I don’t need to be kept safe,” Rimmy announced.

“Good, I-I am about to lose my wings,” Ray grumbled.

Rimmy laughed and gripped his shoulder.

“You know, I think I like you, BrownMan,” he teased.

“Not so bad yourself, Rimmy Tim,” Ray snorted. 

They teleported back to the saloon and Ray collapsed on the roof, groaning as Rimmy shot off toward Vagabond. 

_ Boom! _

The saloon shook from the explosion and Ray twisted to throw up from being shaken. _Too much teleporting today. Urg._


	34. Jeremy/Ryan

Jeremy, Gavin, and Vagabond were jostled sideways as the explosion went off. Jeremy had barely gotten to Vagabond’s side before the explosion went off. He gripped his hand tightly and Vagabond turned to him. He pressed a kiss to his mouth, his free hand pushing into Jeremy’s hair as his long tongue licked into his mouth.

Jeremy blushed as Vagabond kissed him deeply, pressing close to him. His cock hardened against him and Vagabond pulled back, licking at his lips. Jeremy had no time to cover his embarrassed face as the demons surrounding them recovered from the explosion. 

“That’s Mogar!” Gavin shouted, “I have to go to him! Can you two handle this?”

“Go!” Vagabond shouted, snapping his fingers.

Gavin teleported, his purple mist being swiped through by one crystal dagger and one electric one. Vagabond’s electric dagger flew from his hand, landing in a throat. Jeremy was so distracted he got tackled around the middle. He growled, spitting acid at their back. They shrieked as they disappeared. 

_I wonder if I can make a shape weapon?_ He considered it as he flew between the demons, spitting his acid at them. Inerugo were the odd ones out when it came to their physical demon powers. They were the only ones who produced their element in their bodies and so far it seemed the only who didn’t have shape weapons. _Perhaps no one has tried it?_

He flew to Vagabond, slamming his shoulder into the demon he was fighting. He hissed, having forgotten his shoulder was injured. He hovered, putting his back to Vagabond’s.

“H-How do you p-produce your daggers?” He shouted between firing spit.

“What?” Vagabond grunted, slicing a demon that got too close, “I just picture them?”

“How did you know what to picture?”

“Is now the time for this?!”

“Yes!”

“I don’t know, I just thought of what made sense?” Vagabond growled, “I thought, “what is my weapon” and they appeared to me. Can you shut up about this now?! I’m losing focus!”

_What is my weapon?_ He frowned, trying to concentrate between fighting demons. _What is my weapon? Do I have a weapon?_ His scowl deepened. _Why does everyone else get one, but not me?!_ He really wanted a weapon. His envy surged and his acid bubbled as he growled. _Fuck you, I’m getting a weapon! What is my weapon?_

Jeremy spat in his hand as the picture formed in his head. The acid bubbled as it spread, lengthening in his hands. He swung as the pole in his hand formed. The head of the war hammer shaped, smashing through three skulls as the swing continued in an arc. 

“Holy shit! That is awesome!” BrownMan shouted from below them. 

He fired an icy arrow through the demon now zipping toward Jeremy. 

“How the hell did you do that?!” Vagabond demanded.

“Pure spite and pettiness, love,” Jeremy laughed.

He flipped midair to smash the hammer down on another demon, acid splashing out as it impacted with the top of their head. He launched off them, using the momentum to flip to his next enemy. He laughed like a maniac as he flipped and twirled between the last few RT demons. He soared around Vagabond, flying around him a few times as the last few disappeared.

“What do ya think?” He joked, hefting the hammer onto his shoulder, “Pretty awesome, right?”

Vagabond slammed into him, smashing their mouths together. His hands pushed up Jeremy’s burnt tunic. Jeremy dropped the hammer in favor of wrapping his arms around Vagabond’s neck and his legs around his waist. Vagabond’s hands roamed over his back before rubbing down to grope his ass roughly. 

~

_Love. Love. Love. He called me love._ Ryan groaned as he pressed closer to Jeremy, trying to get as close as possible. _Love. Love. Love._

“Not to be a spoilsport,” BrownMan called, “But we should really go help Mogar and Gavin!”

Ryan whined as he pulled away from Jeremy who looked properly kissed stupid. Ryan grinned. _My favorite way for him to be._ They flew down to the roof of the saloon. BrownMan waved tiredly. 

“I am so fucking useless right now,” he muttered, “I’m frozen.”

“I’ll carry you,” Ryan grunted, crouching down to let him into his back, “Perhaps we can get you to Mogar to wake you up.”

BrownMan climbed on his back.

“Well, at least I already threw up,” he mumbled, “So I probably won’t-“

He promptly fell asleep, head dropping to Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan hoisted him up and nodded to Jeremy who teleported, his form flickering from view. Ryan teleported with his usual bang and spotted the smoldering crater as soon as he appeared. 

Jeremy threw him a worried look as they flew toward it. _Gavin. Where’s Gavin?_ They swooped down to find a small crystal dome in the center of the crater. RT demons were firing on it, trying to burst through it. Ryan snapped his fingers, letting out a burst of electricity as he landed on the dome, knocking out the demons firing at it.

“Gavin?!” He shouted, “Are you alright?!”

The dome bloomed like a flower, revealing Gavin holding an exhausted looking Mogar to his chest. He was looking just about as exhausted.

“Jack, King...they got them,” He huffed, “They...they’re dead.”

Ryan’s eyes widened in shock. 

“How can that be?” Jeremy murmured, “How could they be dead?”

Ryan agreed. They were the oldest, the most practiced of the Fakes. If they were dead, what chance did the rest of them stand? 

“King, h-he was here, tr-trying to save the other Fakes,” Mogar choked, “Th-The scouts and a-agents. Rooster Teeth, they had them an-and King got them out. I showed up right before. He was injured. Burns...he showed up w-with Jack...”

He squeezed his eyes closed.

“He made him kneel or he’d kill Jack,” he whispered, “He did it, but...he killed Jack anyway. King ran at him and...”

He buried his face in Gavin’s chest and let out a wailing sob so filled with anguish, Ryan didn’t think anyone who heard it wouldn’t have their heart squeeze painfully.

“We should hunker down,” Gavin spoke quietly, standing up, carefully helping Mogar to his feet, “I have a secret place. Vagabond, I’ll take you there first, then you can help me get the others there.”

Ryan nodded, gently setting BrownMan down. Gavin took his arm and they teleported. As soon as they landed, Gavin buried his face in Ryan’s chest and let out a choked sob. Ryan held him tightly, brushing his hand through his wild hair. 

“I-I just learned his n-name and now he’s fucking g-gone!” He choked.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan whispered, pressing his lips to Gavin’s head, “I’m sorry.”

Gavin cried for a little bit before pulling away, wiping at his eyes. 

“Okay, let’s get the others here,” hr muttered, “We don’t have time to waste.”

“As you wish,” Ryan murmured.

He glanced around. _What is this place?_ An old, creaky house, apparently was the answer. They teleported back to the others to begin bringing them to the house. Ryan watched Gavin, shoulders set, jaw clenched as he led the way. Sweet, clumsy Gavin was the strongest of them all. And he was the natural leader after King, no doubt about it. 


	35. Geoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: In the tags, but there is an inexplicit recalling of past rape

Geoff wasn’t in his retreat chamber. It felt sort of like it, dark and a bit cold. He was even floating, but it wasn’t his chamber. _Where am I?_

“The Realm of Agony,” Jack answered from beside him.

Geoff jumped, startled and squinted through the darkness.

“You don’t be able to see me,” Jack informed him, “Not until it’s time.”

Geoff frowned. 

“What are you talking about?” He grunted, “What happened? Why are we here? I thought the Realm of Agony was a myth??”

“Questions, questions, questions,” Jack murmured, sighing, “Well, let’s start with what happened. You died. Or well, almost died. The rules are a bit complicated.”

Geoff recalled now, Burns making him kneel to save Jack’s life, but of course he killed him anyway. Something had given way in Geoff. He was a dog that had been kicked too many times and he finally just charged at him, hell-bent on ripping his throat out. Fire had shot through his chest. 

“The thing is, I know this trick,” Jack continued, “A little slight of hand I learned when I spent my life in a cage. I can turn invisible.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Geoff demanded.

“Because then you would be constantly afraid,” Jack answered plainly, “You would always think I was around.”

“Fair point,” Geoff admitted.

“So when Burns hit me, I just turned invisible instead of retreating,” Jack went on, “As he hit you, I teleported you. Your body is safe in your chamber, while your soul resides here. You can only get here from the mortal realm by dying or coming so close you may as well have died. Well, unless you’re so familiar with death you have practically become one with it.”

The calm, nonchalant way he said that was extremely unnerving to Geoff.

“But why did you stick around?” Geoff grunted, “How did you know what he would do?”

“Oh, I didn’t,” Jack assured him, “I never retreat. I heal all my wounds in the mortal realm.”

Geoff’s face curled into a confused frown.

“Why? It’s so much more difficult that way,” he muttered.

Jack sighed heavily.

“I may have not been fully honest,” he admitted quietly, “When you asked why I was in the mortal realm. I said it was because our realm was like a prison to me. It wasn’t _like_ a prison, it _was_ a prison.”

Geoff’s eyebrows went up. 

“The disgraceful incident,” Jack explained, “It was more than that. It was...technically a major crime I committed when I was still very young. That... _name_ Burns called me, the Black Plague, I was called this after killing my Lord and his entire court.”

Geoff’s mouth opened in shock. 

“Wh-How?!” He shrieked.

“I will show you, if you like,” Jack offered.

Geoff hesitated.

“Er, alright, I guess,” He answered.

A hand touched the side of his head and he jolted in surprise before he was sucked into the memory.

**Umbra, the gluttony region of the Beast Realm, many millennia ago**

Jack was staring at the bottom of a cage, swaying back and forth. _Hungry. So hungry._ He was so empty. 

“Fledgling, time to earn a meal,” a sickly sweet voice called.

Jack’s head lifted without him telling it to. The door of the cage swung open and he began to crawl out of it, his weak limbs struggling to keep him up. He shivered as he crawled to his Lord’s feet. _Cold, so cold._ He sat back, kneeling before the inumbra Lord. He looked up at him.

“H-How c-can I serve my l-lord?” He rasped.

“Up,” his lord commanded.

Jack’s body moved of its own accord, standing on wobbling legs. He crawled onto his lord’s lap at his gesturing and turned to face away from him. The pain of being raped had long since dulled. The humiliation of the entire inumbra court watching it happen had also dulled. 

Truly Jack was empty inside. He was a hollow shell. Jack was just hungry now. He looked at where his hands were braced against his Lord’s knees as he used him simply because he _could._ No demon could disobey their Lord. 

“Say it,” his Lord sneered in his ear.

“I am nothing,” Jack recited.

“Good little fledgling,” his lord taunted, “Again.”

“I am nothing.”

“Again.”

“I am nothing.”

“Again.”

“I...”

Jack blinked rapidly. If _I am nothing... then why am I doing this? If I am nothing but an empty, hollow shell, then I have no reason to obey. I am nothing. I can do what I want._ And what Jack wanted to do was eat. 

His eyes went gray and he watched his hands turn to talons while his tail flicked out. _Eat. Eat. Eat._

“Wh-What are you doing?!” His Lord sputtered, “I command you to stop this!”

“No.”

Shadow burst from every corner of the room as Jack’s wings unfurled. He rose off his Lord and stared down dispassionately as he ripped apart and devoured the inumbra court. _Eat. Eat. Eat._ Jack’s bare feet landed gently on the blood-splattered throne when nothing was left. His once frail body was now strong, power humming through him. _I shall destroy every last court, every last Lord. Should anyone threaten this, they shall die like the rest._

**The Realm of Agony, present day**

Jack’s gentle smile greeted Geoff as the memory faded. Geoff was speechless. Certainly a few things made sense now. 

“I...was so sure of what I wanted,” Jack murmured, eyes filling with tears, “I was so sure I had this noble cause that went above all else, but now...I would throw away millennia of work for one man, one demon.”

Geoff frowned. 

“Who?” He grunted, “Who could be so important?”

Jack chuckled lightly. 

“You, my king,” he whispered, taking Geoff’s face in his hands, “I would give it all away just to see you smile. I...I _will_ give it away.”

Jack let go and held up his hand, palm up. A small gray flame appeared in it. 

“I am sorry, Geoff,” he spoke quietly, tears running down his face, “Please understand, I...I thought I was doing the right thing trying to rid our people of tyrants, but...I think I became one myself...This will hurt terribly, but you will live. I hope you unite our people, even if only in our little trash heap.”

Geoff seized his wrist.

“Y-You’re sacrificing yourself,” he realized, “Jack, don’t! Please don’t do this! You should live, it was my mistake.”

Jack silenced him by pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Then he pushed the flame into Geoff’s chest, right where Burns’ fire had seared through him. He disappeared as Geoff was devoured by flames, sobbing and screaming from the pain. 

“N-No!”

He gasped as he jolted awake in his retreat chamber. _No!_ He felt his chest where his wound was now only a scar. He cried out, curling in on himself. _You stupid, stupid man. Why would you do that? Why would you save me?_


	36. Gavin

Gavin really hoped he seemed more put together than he was. Geoff and Jack dead, the city in ruins, and of course Michael was in distress. How was anyone supposed to remain calm like this? He supposed at least he had Burns’ death to be grateful for.

All the demons in the range of Michael’s explosion were no doubt utterly obliterated. There were blackened outlines of bodies all around where Michael had been smoldering in the center. Apparently Geoff had also gotten a sword through Burns before he died. The sword and the explosion _had_ to have killed him, permanently this time. 

Gavin rubbed his eyes tiredly as he moved to peek into the room Michael and Ray were occupying. They were tangled together on the bed as they had been for the last couple days. Hopefully Michael would somewhat recover soon. Gavin touched the back of his neck where his collar hid the thick scar. 

Physically Michael would probably be okay if he could just rest a bit. Emotionally? He’d never fully recover. The scar of Geoff’s death would always be there. He would never forget him. 

The crystal dagger hummed as Vagabond returned to the house with a bang. Gavin turned and hurried down the stairs to greet him. Vagabond opened his arms as soon as he saw Gavin who launched into his chest almost hard enough to knock him over. Vagabond squeezed him, running his hand through his hair.

“Gavin, something is going on Downtown,” he murmured, “I think you should come see.”

Gavin looked up at him, frowning.

“What were you doing Downtown?” He grunted, “I thought you only went to the saloon?”

“I did, but-just come and see,” Vagabond suggested, “You will understand when you see.”

Gavin shrugged and let Vagabond teleport him. He glanced around and his eyes went wide. There was a tall building where Michael had left the crater. They flew towards the building, landing as they got nearer. Gavin glanced around as they approached the base of the building. There were a few people milling about, but it was mostly a very quiet night.

“Someone’s been cleaning up,” Vagabond commented, “This isn’t the only place where things have been tidied up. Jack’s territory looks like nothing happened to it. And someone finished clearing out Mogar’s territory too.”

Gavin’s eyes widened in realization. A metal building appeared suddenly and both Jack and Michael’s territories were cleaned up? This all pointed to one conclusion. Gavin seized Vagabond’s hand and dragged him into the building. 

“Gavin?” Vagabond grunted, “What is it?”

Gavin couldn’t speak, for fear of jinxing himself. He pulled Vagabond along with him into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. He squeezed Vagabond’s hand tightly. _Please, please, please!_ The elevator dinged and Gavin hurried to the office doors. He shoved them open and nearly sprinted directly into the demon inside.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Geoff muttered dryly.

Gavin let go of Vagabond and stormed to Geoff where he was sitting behind a desk. He hauled him to his feet with trembling hands.

_ Smack! _

“Rude,” Geoff grumbled as he was slapped across the face.

Gavin launched into him, sobbing into his chest.

“You asshole!” He cried, “We thought you were dead!”

Geoff hugged him gently, rubbing his back soothingly.

“I was,” He admitted quietly, “But... Jack saved me at the expense of his own life. I didn’t know where you all went, so I made the building tall in the hopes you’d find me.”

“Don’t fucking scare us like that!” Gavin sobbed, “You can’t die! We all need you!”

Geoff chuckled lightly.

“You were all doing alright without me,” he assured him, “Though we have a long way to go before we have our trash heap back in order.”

Gavin pulled back.

“Let me take you to Michael!” He insisted, “He’s a total wreck!”

Geoff’s face twisted in worry and he nodded sharply. Gavin teleported outside Michael and Ray’s bedroom.

“Just a sec, let me get Ray out of there,” Gavin murmured, “Ray!”

Ray shifted on the bed, lifting his head. Gavin gestured Ray out of the room. Ray gently untangled himself from Michael and made his way over. He put his arm around Gavin’s waist.

“What is it?” He mumbled, “You alright?”

Gavin turned slightly to reveal Geoff better and Ray blinked heavily.

“Is that real?” He grunted, “Or am I still asleep?”

“Real live flesh,” Geoff assured him.

Ray stared at him a moment.

“We should leave the building,” he suggested, “Michael is not gonna be happy.”

“Great idea,” Vagabond snorted.

“Seconded,” Rimmy added as he left his room.

The two of them teleported out with a bang and Gavin patted Geoff’s shoulder.

“Good luck, buddy,” he answered his face of disbelief.

“You’re all cowards!” Geoff hissed.

Gavin grinned and teleported away with Ray. Ray wobbled a bit as they landed in Gavin’s house. 

“Urgh, still cannot get used to that,” he grumbled, pressing a hand to his stomach.

Gavin kissed his cheek and took his hand to pull him into the bedroom.

“Geoff’s back, that means I can take a nap!” He laughed.

Ray laughed back at him as they crawled in bed.

“So...Jack was not with him,” He commented after a moment of quiet.

“He sacrificed himself for Geoff,” Gavin murmured, “Poor Jack. He was so much better recently. We were all actually starting to get along. I’m so relieved Geoff is alive, but...I wish Jack were too. I feel so jumbled.”

Ray turned on his side and put his arm around Gavin’s waist.

“It is okay to be sad _and_ happy, Gav,” he assured him, “No one expects you to feel only one way about everything.”

Gavin cuddled close to him, pressing his face into Ray’s chest.

“I love you,” He mumbled.

“I love you too,” Ray whispered back.

He kissed the top of Gavin’s head and rubbed his back as he fell asleep.


	37. Michael

“I outta slice your balls off, you fucking cuck!” Michael roared, swinging the fiery sword at Geoff.

“M-Michael! I-I can explain!” Geoff squeaked, dodging the fiery blade, “I-I didn’t do it on purpose!”

He ducked as the sword came back around. 

“You think you can just disappear?!” Michael cried, “Y-You-! This is all I have!”

He swung again, but the fight left him, draining from his weakened body. He dropped to his knees. He could almost hear the other inigne sneering at him. _Weak prince. Foolish little fledgling._ They had thrown him away. They didn’t want him. The sword dissipated.

“I...have nothing,” he whispered, “The Fakes, this is it for me. I...I can’t go back to Igne. If I lose you, I lose a big piece of what little I have.”

Geoff dropped down, putting his arms around him.

“I promise you, I won’t leave you unless I’m forced to,” He murmured, “And I never meant to disappear like that. I didn’t mean to just run in-“

He choked on his words, burying his face in Michael’s shoulder. Michael wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder in turn. Geoff squeezed him tightly.

“I-I just snapped!” He cried, “I c-couldn’t take it any more! After everything and G-Gavin then Jack! I...I just wanted to be free of him one way or another.”

Michael’s heart felt tight in his chest, like a knot tightening on a rope.

“You _are_ free,” He assured him, “I killed him.”

Geoff pulled back.

“Y-You did?” He sniffled, “The crater, that killed him? F-Forever?”

He suddenly looked so young and vulnerable. He looked how Michael felt most of the time. Michael took his face in his hands.

“He’s gone,” he confirmed, “After you got that blade in him and I blew him up? Not a fucking chance he’s coming back.”

Geoff looked doubtful.

“If he could, _which he can’t,_ we would just destroy him again,” Michael insisted.

Geoff gripped his wrists tightly, eyes closing.

“Jack...I killed Jack,” he breathed, “If I had just...if I hadn’t snapped, Jack would still be alive.”

Michael felt a surge of rage and slammed his forehead into Geoff’s.

“Damnit, Michael,” Geoff grunted, “I don’t want to spar right now!”

“You idiot!” Michael snapped, slamming his head against him again, “Inigne don’t just do this to spar! We do this to display strength. Because our skulls are so fucking thick, we’re fucking idiots.”

Geoff grumbled, trying to push him away.

“What’s your point?!” He demanded.

“My point is!” Michael growled, whacking him again, “If a moron like me can see it, _you_ should fucking see it! It’s not your fault, dumbass! You were fucking abused, kicked and kicked and kicked until you finally fucking snapped! It’s not your fault you were fucking pushed to this! And you should know Burns was trying to provoke you!”

“Okay, okay!” Geoff huffed, “Stop hitting me! You’re gonna give me fucking brain damage!”

Michael brought him forward again, this time kissing him firmly on the mouth. 

“Don’t you ever fucking leave me again!” He growled, “Or I really will cut your balls off!”

“Okay, okay,” Geoff agreed, “No abandonment, got it.”

Michael pulled him closer again. He wasn’t sure if this was a dream, but if it was, it was a very pretty one.

“Fuck, I’m so glad you’re alive!” He huffed into his shoulder.

“Me too,” Geoff admitted, “‘Cause I get to see your pretty face.”

Michael blushed furiously.

“Sh-Shut up,” He grumbled.

He held tightly to Geoff’s coat.

“C-Can we have sex?” He mumbled miserably.

“What, really?” Geoff grunted.

“P-Please?” Michael tried.

_I need to know for sure that you’re real._ Geoff moved his hands to his thighs and hoisted him up as he stood. He carried Michael to the bed and they carefully pulled their clothes off, hands roaming lightly over every new patch of revealed skin. 

Tears leaked from Michael’s eyes as he looked at Geoff’s newest scar, an uneven, wide bit of scar tissue on his chest. The edges were the familiar shape of burn scars and he brushed his fingertips over them. Geoff shuddered.

“I...I _am_ alive,” he whispered.

He pressed their naked bodies together, kissing Michael’s neck as he held him close. He was trembling, soft little noises of crying coming from him. Michael rubbed his hands over Geoff’s sides and up his back over all the old scars there. Geoff pulled back and kissed down Michael’s chest and belly before putting his mouth around Michael’s cock.

Michael moaned, gripping at Geoff’s hair. Geoff pushed Michael’s thighs up and rubbed his slick fingers over Michael’s asshole. Michael groaned, his thighs squeezing around his head. He pressed a finger inside him and followed quickly with a second, then a third. 

Michael was a crying mess by the time he lifted up again, rubbing the lubricant over himself. Michael had to admit lubricant was the best human invention. Geoff slid inside him easily, as he did every time. Michael groaned, rocking against him. _He’s real. He’s definitely real. I’m so full of him._

Geoff leaned over him, pressing their foreheads together as he thrust into him, slow and deep. They were alive, they were together, and Michael was going to make sure they stayed that way. No one could pry him from Geoff ever again.

“I love you,” He whispered.

Geoff pulled back in surprise, but his face quickly softened into a lopsided, genuine smile.

“I love you too,” he answered.

He pressed their lips together as his hips started moving with better purpose. Michael gripped at his shoulders for support as he opened his mouth. Their teeth and tongues were rough and demanding. Their sweaty bodies moved against each other, hips rolling in sync. 

Geoff’s hands slid down Michael’s sides, one wrapping around his cock while Michael pushed one of his into Geoff’s hair, tightening it into a fist. Pressure built as they groaned in each other’s mouth. Geoff broke off the kiss, panting heavily as he gripped the sheets by Michael’s head. 

Michael reached up and slipped his hand under Geoff’s. Their fingers laced together almost naturally and they squeezed, holding tightly. When they climaxed simultaneously they felt one thing above all else: alive. They were so very alive. 


	38. Ray

Ray woke up before Gavin and looked at the mask as he slept. _Why? Why does he wear it now?_ Ray hated it. Well, maybe not hate, but he didn’t like it. He wanted to see Gavin’s face. He laid his hand on the mask. But if Gavin wanted to hide it, he of course would respect that. 

Gavin’s eyes flew open and he smacked Ray’s hand away.

“What are you doing?!” He shrieked.

“Nothing?” Ray answered, “I was just lamenting I do not get to see your face.”

Gavin’s hand patted frantically at the mask as though checking it was there. He sighed in relief when he determined it was in place. Ray’s eyes trailed down Gavin’s body. 

“You are wearing too many clothes,” he announced. 

He rolled over him, starting to tug at his clothes.

“No! No! St-Stop!” Gavin screamed, shoving his hands away.

Ray sat back, startled.

“S-Sorry,” he muttered, “I...I thought... I...should not have assumed, I am sorry.”

Gavin crossed his arms over his chest, fists squeezing tightly. 

“I...w-want to,” he mumbled, “But I...don’t want you t-to see me.”

Ray frowned.

“Why not?” He grunted, “I have seen it, have I not?”

Gavin shifted, looking away, clearly uncomfortable. The way he crossed his arms and squeezed his knees together, he looked like he was trying to hide himself. _Hiding. He is self-conscious._ Ray recalled iniridis were usually quite vain. Insults on their appearance were taken quite seriously. He remembered how much he used to hate Vagabond for calling him a slug. 

The other infrigus, the one who tortured him, had carved him up. Ray had seen his marred skin, though he had not gotten a good look at it. Ray looked at the curly purple vines on his mask. 

“I see,” he murmured, “Very well. You can blindfold me, if you desire.”

Gavin looked back at him in surprise.

“Really, you...don’t mind?” He mumbled nervously.

“I think you are beautiful, regardless,” Ray answered, “But if you do not want me to see the scars, then I will not look.”

Gavin blushed.

“I...okay,” he whispered shakily, “Then lay down.”

Ray switched spots with him and Gavin produced a cloth to use as a blindfold. Ray swallowed a bit nervously at being blind at Gavin’s mercy, but shuddered too. Gavin could do whatever he wanted to him. Ray would love it if he did. He heard the sound of Gavin removing his clothes and ached to see him. 

Gavin moved over Ray, straddling his hips. Ray reached out and his hands landed on his thighs. He resisted the urge to trace the curly scars and just squeezed instead. Gavin leaned down and kissed him, hands shakily unbuttoning Ray’s shirt. Ray gripped his hands.

“Gavin, we do not have to do this,” he assured him, “If you are not willing, then I do not want to force you.”

Gavin took one of his hands and pushed it over his erect cock. Ray shuddered.

“N-Nevermind then,” he huffed, “Gav, come on.”

Gavin closed his hand around Ray’s and moved it on his cock. Ray rubbed him as he shifted around above him. He hated not being able to see him, but he was pretty sure he was loosening himself, based on his motions and the little moans puffing out of him.

“You been doin’ this alone a lot?” Ray teased breathlessly.

“Um...y-yes,” Gavin squeaked.

“Yeah, you missed my cock, baby?” Ray taunted.

Gavin whimpered.

_ Smack! _

Gavin yelped as Ray’s free hand spanked his ass.

“Answer me,” he growled.

“Y-Yes, yes!” Gavin cried, “I missed it! I-I f-fucked my fist t-trying to feel like you were in me!”

Ray moaned, hips jerking up.

“Gavin, if you don’t get on my cock in the next five seconds,” he warned, “I will force you on it!”

“Force me!” Gavin pleaded, “Make me take it!”

Ray shoved his pants down and gripped Gavin’s hips to put him in place. Gavin gripped his cock to guide it as Ray pushed him down. Gavin cried out as he pushed in and Ray groaned. 

“Ray! Ray, it hurts!” Gavin sobbed.

“Yeah, you like it when it hurts, huh?” Ray sneered as he shoved him down.

“Y-Yes!” Gavin shrieked, “I-It feels s-so good when you hurt me!”

Ray shuddered, puffing out a shaky moan. _Fucking fuck._ Gavin shifted as he pressed flush against Ray, moving his legs to bear down on him further. 

“Fucking whore,” Ray groaned, “God, I missed your tight ass. So warm.”

Gavin moaned again and rocked on him. 

“Ray!” He whined, “Fuck me!”

Ray gripped his hips and pulled him up and back down. Gavin braced himself on Ray’s chest, crying and moaning. 

“Such a messy little whore,” Ray groaned, “Fuck, I wish I could see you losing it right now. Bet you look beautiful.”

He thrust his hips up as he pushed Gavin down. Gavin’s hands tightened into fists on his chest as he fucked into him. Then one lifted and pushed Ray’s blindfold off. Ray stared up at him surprise. He slowed down, eyes sweeping over Gavin’s shuddering body. His face was wet and mask-free. The scar rippled as his eyes screwed closed. 

“Fuck, I knew it,” Ray whispered, “So beautiful.”

Gavin looked down, jolting in surprised.

“R-Really?” He squeaked.

“Fuck yes,” Ray groaned.

He flipped him, shoving him into the bed as he slammed into him. Gavin grabbed at his shirt for support, moaning and writhing. Ray pressed his mouth to Gavin’s, mouthing and biting at him. Gavin groaned. 

“Ray, Ray!” He sobbed, “I-It feels so good!”

Ray panted against his lips as he wrapped his hand around around his cock. He wanted to trace over the beautiful scars with his tongue, with his lips, with the tips of his fingers. _So strong, my darling. Nothing could break you. I am so unworthy._

Gavin tightened up and came over his belly with a cry of Ray’s name. Ray was right behind him, kissing over the scar on his face with a tiny sigh as he released deep inside him. Gavin threw his arms around Ray’s neck.

“I-I thought you w-wouldn’t want me!” He wailed.

“Dumbass, of course I want you still,” Ray snorted, “You think some new markings makes me love you less? You are so beautiful and so fucking strong. I love you so much.”

Gavin sobbed into his shirt as he twisted sideways to lay down. Ray held him close. Ray squeezed his own stinging eyes closed. _Who the fuck made him feel like this? I will carve their unworthy eyes from their stupid, ugly faces._ He kissed Gavin’s forehead and rubbed his back.

“Y-You’re not tired?” Gavin sniffled, pulling back.

Ray blinked at him. 

“No, I am not,” he muttered, “That is unusual.”

He clicked his tongue and an orb of water floated above them.

“Huh,” He grunted.

Gavin sat up.

“Is it because you were with Michael so long?” He wondered.

Ray shaped the water into a heart and had it shrink and expand. Gavin shifted his leg to tap his foot. A chunk of dark blue crystal appeared and shaped into a heart. It pulsed like Ray’s water heart did while Gavin blushed and looked at him with a shy smile. Ray’s water splashed down on himself as he tackled Gavin.

“So cute!” He squealed, kissing his face repeatedly.

Gavin giggled, batting at him and Ray had never been so happy in his life.


	39. Jeremy/Ryan

“So everyone is fucking, aren’t they?” Jeremy muttered as they settled down in the treehouse. 

“Mmhm,” Vagabond hummed, “Ironic, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Jeremy grunted, shifting to put his head on Vagabond’s chest. 

“The lust demon is the only one not fucking,” Vagabond snorted. 

“We could solve that if you want,” Jeremy suggested, grinning.

“You’ve become a slut, Rimmy Tim,” Vagabond muttered dryly.

“I think I always was, Vagabond,” Jeremy scoffed.

“Yeah, you were,” Vagabond answered, “But I bring it out of you, don’t I?”

“Definitely,” Jeremy grumbled, “Asshole.”

“You love it,” Vagabond taunted.

“Maybe a bit,” Jeremy mumbled, “Vagabond...do you know about inerugo nesting?”

Vagabond shifted to look down at him.

“Nesting?” He grunted, “Like a bird?”

Jeremy nodded, then shook his head.

“Not exactly,” he muttered, “But similar yes. We make nests to sleep in. Usually it’s made of rocks with the more jewels the better... When two inerugo become mates, they will build a nest together or if one of them already has one, they will invite them in. Inviting someone to your nest is a very intimate experience.”

“Oh, I see,” Vagabond replied, “This is my nest, so I inadvertently caused an important moment between us.”

“I mean...it doesn’t have to be like that,” Jeremy mumbled, “I just...I thought you should know.”

“You want it to be like that,” Vagabond guessed.

Jeremy bit his lip, tugging at Vagabond’s shirt nervously.

“K-Kind of,” he muttered under his breath.

“Then shall I call you my mate now?” Vagabond offered.

Jeremy buried his blushing face in Vagabond’s chest and nodded. 

“Please,” He squeaked.

“Very well,” Vagabond agreed, “Most lust demons just simply call their mates “mine”.”

“Of course they do,” Jeremy snorted.

“It is like a suffix like the humans use,” Vagabond added, “I would call you “Jeremy Mine“ and you would call me “Ryan Mine”. This is how we introduce each other.”

“Oh, I see,” Jeremy realized, “I thought it would be without the name. Just calling each other “mine”, like you do when we have sex.”

“It’s more like a title,” Vagabond explained, “An official way of greeting each other and showing our claims.”

_Interesting._ Vagabond cleared his throat and suddenly started straightening Jeremy’s clothes, smoothing wrinkles and tugging his shirt back down where it’d ridden up. Jeremy frowned. _What is he doing?_ He looked up to see Vagabond watching him closely. His eyes were sharp and blue, nervous and waiting. 

~

Ryan was sweating waiting for Jeremy’s response. He’d spent a while reciting and practicing the lines. He’d been waiting awhile for the perfect time to bring it up. Then Jeremy had provided the perfect moment with no prompting from Ryan. And now he was looking confused up at Ryan from where he’d propped his chin on Ryan’s chest. 

Then his eyes went wide and he shot up, pushing up by pressing his hand down on Ryan’s chest. Ryan grunted. _Ow!_

“Ryan!” Jeremy called.

Ryan flinched, but he didn’t teleport. The first time anyone said his name in so many years. It was terrifying. It was beautiful.

“S-Say it again,” he whispered.

“Ryan.” 

Ryan felt a shiver in his spine. Jeremy’s hand tightened into a fist in Ryan’s shirt. He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. He tugged with the clenched fist.

“T-Take your clothes off,” he mumbled thickly.

Ryan’s shirt ripped as Jeremy pulled and Ryan shuddered. He gripped his pants, ripping those too. Ryan was sparking with desire as Jeremy shifted and crawled up between his legs. He dipped down, but Ryan stopped him.

“J-Jeremy, wait,” he mumbled, “I...S-Say it again...P-Please?”

_I want to hear you saying my name._ Jeremy crawled up over him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Ryan.”

“Jeremy.”

Ryan put his arms around Jeremy, running shaking hands over him. 

“Ryan.”

Ryan choked, burying his face in Jeremy’s shoulder as he held him tightly. 

“I’ve got you, Ryan,” Jeremy whispered, “You’re safe.”

Ryan tugged at Jeremy’s pants. Truly their default when dealing with difficult emotions was to fuck. Getting Jeremy’s pants off reminded Ryan of why he wasn’t wearing the tunic.

“Those assholes ruined your tunic,” Ryan huffed, “It was so fucking expensive!”

“Really?” Jeremy grunted.

“Yes, really!” Ryan grumbled, “The fabric cost a fortune and getting the right yellow threads was a nightmare! I embroidered it myself, because I couldn’t find anyone who could do it properly. I messed up the first time.”

Jeremy pulled back and grinned.

“You went to all that trouble just for me?” He cooed. 

Ryan’s eyes darted away and he blushed horribly. 

“O-Of course,” he mumbled, “Y-You’re my mate...right?”

“Yes, I am, Ryan Mine,” Jeremy confirmed, “Just as you are mine.”

Ryan’s blush darkened as his heart swelled up and fresh tears poured from his eyes. He tugged at Jeremy’s shirt.

“Sh-Shut up!” He sobbed, “T-Take y-your clothes off!”

Jeremy laughed as he took his shirt off. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryan’s. Ryan held him tightly as he kissed him clumsily. He tried to roll them over, but only got halfway before he was crying too hard to do anything. 

He buried his face in Jeremy’s neck and Jeremy held him, pressing kisses against his cheek and ear. He whispered reassurances and Ryan’s name in his ear, brushing his hand through his hair. 

“I’ve got you, Ryan,” he repeated.

Ryan actually believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last chapterrrrr~!


	40. Goodbye

Geoff turned from his desk to look out the window. _How long has it been?_ Time was usually so blurry to demons, a nebulous concept humans used to track their short existences. Now, however, he had a reason to remember every passing year. So how long had it been?

_150 years._

He stood, walking to the window, whiskey in one hand while the other braced on the glass. 150 years since Jack’s death. 150 years since Geoff realized why it was the Fakes were all so strong. When he had picked them, it had never occurred to him to question why they were, he merely saw their capabilities and desired their power on his side. It turned out pain and suffering was what caused strength. 

The Fakes were very strong. 

_What broken mess of bones and gore we all are._ Geoff sipped his drink. The six of them that remained could only hope that they could keep that mess together. They didn’t need to keep the whole mortal realm together, just their little slice of it. That was something he was pretty sure they could do. 

And they _were,_ he thought. Los Santos had become a beacon of inter-faction peace. It was a trash pile, sure, but one that any demon could come to and find a home. Perhaps the only place on Earth they truly could. 

_Knock, knock!_

“Come in, Sunshine,” Geoff called. 

“You ready?” Michael questioned softly as he came to his side.

“Of course not,” Geoff muttered tiredly.

“Come on, it’s tradition now,” Michael coaxed, “You can’t back away at the 150th.”

Geoff smiled sadly. 

“I suppose not,” he murmured, turning to put his glass down, “Let’s go before I lose my stomach over it.” 

Michael took his hand and squeezed gently before he teleported them to Mount Chiliad at the first meeting location of the Fakes. The lampposts were a familiar, but rather depressing sight. Even with the colorful crystal windows Gavin had put in them, they reminded Geoff that in the end, all their lights could be snuffed out. None of them were truly immune to death.

The others were already there, standing by their respective lamps, their solemn faces lit by their designated colors. The light was soft and colorful, despite the somber tone of the meeting. Geoff took his place at the orange lamp next to the unlit gray one. They were all silent for a moment, eyes on the ground or the cold lamppost. 

After the moment of quiet, Geoff waved his hand, producing a white rose that looked orange in the light of his lamp. He took it the few steps to Jack’s lamp and crouched down to place it gently on the ground. 

“Thank you,” He murmured.

He stood and returned to his lamp as Jeremy next to him produced a carnation and laid it with the rose.

“Thank you,” He whispered.

He turned to his spot and Gavin followed. Then Ray, Michael, and Vagabond one-by-one placed their own flowers. The thank yous were all so soft the wind could’ve carried them far away from the memorial. Geoff held a tiny hope that the words could reach Jack some how, wherever his essence was dissolved into the fabric of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the end once again, my friends! Tomorrow’s new story is pirate Ryan, siren Jeremy! Follow me @1stworldmutant to learn how to get the chapters a day early.   
> As always, may your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> Human name aka code name- demon faction, associated color, faction nicknames
> 
> The Fakes:  
> Ray aka BrownMan- Sloth, blue, gargoyle  
> Jeremy aka Rimmy Tim- Envy, green, spitter  
> Ryan aka Vagabond- Lust, yellow, whore  
> Geoff aka Kingpin- Greed, orange, butterfly/insect  
> Jack- Gluttony, gray/black, shade/griffin  
> Gavin aka Golden Boy- Pride, purple, horse/alicorn  
> Michael aka Mogar- Wrath, red, beast/feral


End file.
